


Swim to me

by MirrenLeadbetter22



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrenLeadbetter22/pseuds/MirrenLeadbetter22
Summary: Miranda should really pay more attention when her darling Bobbseys ask her a question and get her to sign something…
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 389
Kudos: 801





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just borrowing DWP for enjoyment... 
> 
> A huge thanks to my glorious beta zizis - you are the most fabulous cheerleader in every sense and gins will forever be on me.
> 
> Any errors, grammatical or otherwise are all on me as I have a sneaky habit of tweaking constantly before posting.

“Do you really think she will say yes?”

“Caro, trust me. The Book was late, I heard her laying into Nigel about some drama and Emily was muttering something about ‘loving her job’ as she ran out the front door so quick Patricia didn't even get to snarl at her. This is the golden opportunity to ask. Got to seize the moment my dear sister of mine”

Caroline just rolled her eyes in a move that was the mirror image of her mother and hoped that Cassidy's judgement on this was right. She was missing spending time with her Mum. It felt like an absolute age since the three of them had done anything together. Yes things were so much better since the divorce but it was obvious to them that she had shut herself off from everything but work. Which frankly sucked. But could they actually pull this off? 

As the twins approached the study the door was shut but they could see a glow coming from under the door which on any other night they would have known to just walk straight past, as it was the sign of do not disturb. They had already said goodnight and the pattern of late was Miranda would be in there until the small hours and stumble up to her room just before dawn broke. But they had made a pact and were ploughing ahead with the plan. Tonight was the night for Operation Swim to swing into action. 

Cassidy opened the door quietly. Miranda didn't even look up from the book, her desk was unusually chaotic - photos strewn on every available surface, a sea of yellow squares covered in endless but important tasks for both Emilys to complete were stuck to folders, mock layouts, and covering practically every inch of the book, whilst Miranda scratched frantically on yet another square with her trademark red pen. 

Cassidy cleared her throat and slid a sheet of paper on to her desk. “What's this Bobbsey?” Miranda didn't even look up, so Cassidy knew this was it, she looked over at Caroline who gave a small nod of encouragement, took a deep breath and went for it. 

“Oh well we have this thing at school, it's a swim camp, it's only for a few days and we reallllly want to go, you just need to sign this form but there's one thi…” 

Miranda cut her off, signed the form and handed it back to Cassidy “yes, yes, send a text to Emily and get her to put the dates in my diary, off you go to bed darlings it's already way passed your bed time” 

And with that Miranda muttered something about a missing photo and spun around on her chair to check another pile of folders on the floor next to her desk. 

The girls took that as a sign to leave and made their way to vacate the study, but just as Caroline reached the door she felt a pull to turn around. She looked at her mother and sighed, dark circles enhanced by a smudge of mascara could be seen under her eyes. Her hair seemed dull and unkempt as a result of her constantly running her hand through it and the white shirt she wore was far from crisp and wrinkle free. She had kicked off her heels and they lay haphazardly under her desk and the tray of food Charlotte their long suffering house keeper had prepared remained untouched. It shocked Caroline to see her usually polished mother so stressed and frazzled. Caroline knew it would be another long night before her mum finished, if she did at all. Caroline's feet were a little heavier on the stairs as she made her way to their bedroom. 

Cassidy hadn't stopped babbling on about how she knew the plan would work and how much fun they were going to have but Caroline couldn't stop thinking about the blanket of sadness that seemed to have wrapped itself around their mother. Day by day slowly and painfully extinguishing the glowing light that normally shone so brightly. As she drifted off to sleep that night her last thoughts were of the ways she could get her mum to glow again. 

Miranda POV 

To say that today had been trying would be the understatement of the Year. It was disaster upon disaster. Some would say that if a coffee wasn't hot enough it would send me into a spin but actually that just gave me ten minutes without one of the Emilys in my immediate vicinity. I craved that alone time, it gave me a moment to breathe. 

Recently I seem to have created a vacuum of incompetence where not even my best assistant could survive a day without me forcibly telling them what to do, how to think, how to act. This can't continue, I need to get the balance back between putting the fear of God in my employees to get the best out of them but not so much they do nothing but stutter pathetically in my presence. How had I let it get so out of hand? 

Few people realise how I need originality, passion, fresh ideas in order to create what I do each month. The lack of this is so frustrating. It's absence is turning my world so grey and bland when all I desire is colour - bright, inspiring, vibrant colour. It's wearing me down and if I find myself running my hands through my hair one more time, I will scream. 

As I mentally scold my hand for creeping into my signature silver locks yet again, the framed picture on my desk catches my eye. 

My girls, my darlings, my Bobbseys, are the one constant colour in my life. Cassidy, always referred to those that know the Dragon Lady as my little mini me, breathes fire and passion wherever she goes. There is always a twinge of something akin to envy stirring when I think how care free she is, how vibrant, colourful and untainted by the boring and mundane. I frequently have to bite the inside of my cheek to stop a growing smile or a bark of unbridled laughter break free when she shares the latest project or cause that requires her voice and attention. I will do anything to ensure that innocence and passion remains for as long as I possibly can. 

Caroline, however, is sensitive and thoughtful. Everything she says has a point and is so carefully thought through before a word ever leaves her lips, and I see so much of myself in her. Where she lacks her sister’s flare for colourful dramatics her colour is poured onto canvas and paper. Her art proudly displayed throughout the townhouse practically sings to me when I walk past. 

Yes it's my redheaded Bobbseys who constantly reflect back to me the lost parts of myself which have long been locked in a grey, bland cage hidden by a veil of scathing remarks and a frosty persona. 

My latest therapist (god, how many have I gone through in just the last couple of months??) has suggested that I put more time and energy into the girls activities, and whereas before I would have balked at the mere notion that I was lacking in any area where my girls are concerned, the way they have been looking at me recently, especially Caroline, makes me think she may, and I admit this very reluctantly have a point. 

The sound of the front door opening signalling Emily's arrival with The Book shook me out of my musings. I called out for Emily to bring it to me instead of leaving it on the usual table in the hallway, I hadn't the energy to leave my desk to retrieve it myself. 

The sheer mess that was the recent accessories spread was going to add hours onto my evening, I really have no idea what Nigel was thinking mixing animals and space travel for the backdrop to this shoot. It was going to be a long night. 

I had already said goodnight to my Bobbseys, so was slightly surprised to hear them whispering out in the hallway but when the door crept open I was so absorbed in finalising a model selection that I barely looked up. Yes Tara would work well for the Erdem shoot, Swim camp? OK, sign the form, and by the time the door had shut I was already looking for where I'd put that other model portfolio I'd told Emily to bring with.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the girls alarm went off Cassidy was straight out of bed and powering up her ipad, bringing up the group chat they had already set up with Emily. It was something that both parties understood was mutually beneficial, to maintain an air of harmony where Miranda was concerned. The twins were able to keep tabs on their mum and Emily got a heads up on any potential disasters that would have occurred in the time Miranda was away from the office. Boy had it saved her butt on many an occasion.

They still teased each other over the time Cassidy had decided to ‘cook’ resulting in a late night call out from the fire brigade, but if Emily hadn't been prewarned about the Hurricane Miranda that arrived the following morning, a whole series of meetings booked months in advance with a new designer would have been completely derailed. Thoughts of those few days still make all three shudder from time to time.

However this was different. The girls had spent some time the night before planning the next phase of Operation Swim and although they were in possession of the signed permission form they knew that they needed to get the highly strung first assistant on side for it to have any chance of working, they were far from high and dry.

**BabyDragons: hey Em, you up yet?**

Caroline giggled as she looked at the message that Cassidy had just sent. “Of course she is Cass, it's 6.30am, she will already be on her way to the office. You know she is going to freak as soon as she hears her phone go off”

**Emily1: morning girls, on route to office now. What's happened??**

“See I told you. Tread carefully Cass. She is the key to us getting this trip. She will sniff out anything that doesn't add up straight away if we don't play this right” Caroline was slowly losing faith in this plan. But then the vision of her mum last night flashed into her mind and that, along with the restless nights sleep she had had made her shake off the worry and help her sister compile the next set of messages.

**BabyDragons: all is cool, Em, chill…**

**Emily1: chill?! You know who I work for!! and this is slowing me down, I should already be in the Starbucks queue!! What is it??**

**BabyDragons: we have a swim camp with school coming up and mum asked us to put the dates in her diary. Cass has just emailed you the info pack so you can sort all the details out on your side. Love ya Em,**

“Love ya Em?!” Cassidy snorted “That's going to so wind her up! We want her on our side Caro!”

“What's she going to do? Tell mum? It's fine. She will be too busy wondering how to sort out the extra details of our trip once she's read through what you sent, I can see her head spinning already” Caroline said laughing from their shared bathroom.

**Emily1: What the hell girls?! How did you get her to agree to this??**

Cassidy heard the sound of the shower start. Stretching back out on her bed she picked up the ipad and started messaging Emily back.

**BabyDragons: we are her dahhhling Bobbseys remember. So are you able to sort the stuff out or not?**

**Emily1: to use your favourite word ‘duh’ of course I can, but seriously girls, she actually said yes??**

**BabyDragons: well… she signed it didn't she. Over to you now Em, gotta go, mum's calling us down for breakfast, hope her coffee is hot Em 😉**

**Emily1: cheeky! wait, you didn't answer me!**

**Emily1: Caroline, Cassidy??**

Seeing the last two messages from Emily, Caroline chuckled to herself, marked them as seen and started getting ready for school.

Sat at the breakfast bar Caroline and Cassidy were soon joined by an impeccably dressed Miranda on the hunt for her first cup of coffee of the day. She was dressed for battle in a wide legged black pant suit, white shirt and her trademark killer heels in her hand, today's offering was a pair of black patent Alaia peep toes.

Caroline almost felt sorry for Emily, and hoped that she would stick to her typical MO of ‘never ask Miranda anything in order to survive the day’, otherwise Operation Swim would be the shortest lived plan in the twins history. They mustn't crash and burn now they are so close.

Miranda homed in on the steaming cup that Charlotte had just poured for her and left on the side, closed her eyes, inhaled and savoured the first mouthful. The twins knew this ritual well and waited until Miranda sat down before they even thought about starting a conversation with her. They were more often than not perceived as terrors by the likes of the Emilys but what people didn't know is that they would do anything to ensure that their mum’s day got off to the best start possible. Anything outside of the townhouse was beyond their control but within the four walls of their palatial home they did their best to make her life a little brighter.

After breakfast the twins had headed back upstairs to finish getting ready for school, and as per usual were moving at a glacial pace. Miranda looked at her watch and huffed just as her phone went off signalling Roy had arrived and was waiting outside.

“Bobbseys, have you got your bags? Roy's here, we need to leave in the next 3 minutes”

“Coming!” Cassidy bellowed from the top floor. Caroline grabbed both their bags, and they started to run down the stairs.

“I am clearly raising elephants. What have I said about stomping?”

Both twins muttered apologies as Miranda ushered them into the idling car, Roy was stood to the side waiting to see them all in the back safely.

Once seat belts were fastened Miranda retrieved her phone from the oversized Birkin at her feet and began the transformation from mum to EIC. Her armour would slowly be put in place and boy was it a sight to behold, no one else got to see this process and to Caroline it was sacred, something to cherish. She knew the woman underneath, the vulnerability that was being hidden, protected.

Although they shared everything, Caroline had never told Cassidy how much she looked forward to this quiet time on the short journey to school. It gave her the opportunity to really take in the wonder that was her mother, to observe her. She knew that if her lips subtly mouthed the words she was reading it was something that pleased her. If she inhaled deeply through her nose and then looked out the window it was something that had annoyed her, and she was using that time to carefully plan her response. If she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose Caroline really felt for the guys at Runway. But no matter what happened in those 15 minutes, as soon as the car pulled up at Dalton Miranda would put her phone away, look up with a bright, wide smile and kiss both girls on the forehead before they slipped out to go find their friends. Yep, Caroline thought, definitely something to treasure.

Miranda swept out of the car and through the lobby of Elias Clark. There was an elevator already waiting and no one dared to step foot in it with her. She knew that news of her arrival in the building would have already reached the Runway offices and Emily would by now be waiting, primed and ready to go with notepad in hand.

As soon as the doors opened she handed Emily The Book, and started listing her most pressing demands which Emily frantically started writing down. Without missing a beat she discarded her coat and bag on the other Emily's desk and headed for her office.

The pleasing sight of one searing hot no foam skimmed latte with an extra shot sat waiting on her desk greeted her and she took a moment to breathe. Today was going to be another trying day.

Endless meetings made the day go by at a faster than usual pace. Her team had managed to pull off a less than horrific run through, which had almost caused a smile but which Miranda had quickly masked with a neutral nod. But something was off with Emily. She seemed to hover, more so than usual and it was becoming irritating. Everytime she went to dismiss her with a usual flick of the wrist and quiet “that's all” her first assistant would hesitate, go to say something, then scurry out. By the fifth time Miranda's curiosity was somewhat piqued so she called her back in.

“Emily, you have five seconds to spit out whatever it is that's on your mind”

Although Emily's impression of a gasping fish was somewhat impressive she didn't say a word.

“Well? I am waiting”

Emily closed her eyes, took a deep breath, quickly reassured herself that her CV was bang up to date as she would surely require it in about 10 seconds and went for it. “The girls swim camp? That's definitely happening?”

This was not what Miranda was expecting. She had heard rumblings that Emily was talking with Vogue about a move to join their art team, which reminded her she needed to speak with Nigel about placing Emily with him. She may be a little over dramatic but she showed promise and she wasn't going to lose her to Anna.

“Well of course. The girls are looking forward to it, I don't see what the big deal is?”

Emily went pale. The sudden realisation of what the twins had done hit her. Oh she was going to murder those little dragons!

“Right yes, OK, no big deal” Emily turned to leave but wanted final clarification “So I should just arrange everything then?”

“Yes. Now if that's all, tell Nigel I have a window to see him straight away, so he best be on his way up here. Go” rolling her eyes Miranda couldn't think what all the fuss was about with this darn Swim Camp.

When Emily came back from her errands, she saw Nigel gleefully perching on her desk. She mentally checked Miranda's calendar and remembered she was with Irv going through some budget disaster, so she had at least 15 minutes of Miranda free bliss.

“What do you want Nigel?”

“She doesn't know does she?” The glint in Nigel’s eyes was equal parts comical and terrifying. He was enjoying this way too much.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Nigel” 

“This Swim Camp that she says has everyone in a tiz. I saw the printouts on your desk. My my you are in a predicament” Nigel smirked whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

“Honestly I am going to throttle those twins. Say you'll help me Nigel?” Emily pleaded, Nigel couldn't help but take pity on the poor girl. He didn't think there was enough cheese in the world to pacify her at this moment.

“Oh I have always wanted to create a ‘wilderness proof’ wardrobe for our esteemed leader, I wonder how she will feel about some camo print…” Nigel’s laughter followed him down the corridor as Emily started to quietly bang her head on her desk.

The twins day had been pretty uneventful. All everyone was talking about was the upcoming Swim Camp trip and how much fun it was going to be. They had smugly handed in their signed permission form, much to the dismay of their friends. None of them believed that they would actually be able to pull this off, after all they had all encountered La Priestly before at various sleepovers!

Cassidy dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and ran up to their room to grab the ipad. They had been panicking all day about how it had gone with Emily. She took a deep breath and opened up the group chat.

Caroline joined Cassidy on the bed and they looked wide eyed at each other as the messages came flooding in. “Oh god Cass, what have we done?”

**Emily1: I have been trying all day to broach the subject with her but she is in pure Dragon mode, could have warned me about the pant suit guys!**

**Emily1: I am going to kill you two!!! She doesn't know does she? oh god I am so going to be fired.**

**Emily1: OK so, I need to think, how can we pull this off? I have got a load of errands to do so will give it some thought**

**_*Nigel Kipling added to group chat*_ **

**NigeKip: now girls, what have you been up to hmmm?**

**BabyDragons: we just thought it would be a nice thing to do. We haven't done anything just the three of us for ages. And she would never have agreed to it.**

**Emily1: of course she wouldn't, I mean what were you thinking?**

**NigeKip: well I think it's a marvellous idea.**

**Emily1: Nigel, don't encourage them! This has disaster written all over it.**

**BabyDragons: so you will help us uncle nigel??**

**NigeKip: ha, pulling out the uncle card so soon? I am in! Now we need to plan and get our stories straight. Emily?**

**Emily1: fine. But I hold you three responsible when this blows up in our faces. And Nigel you can start paying my rent when I am given my marching orders. right, let's get this ridiculous trip sorted.**

Messages were flying and after two hours of strategising a plan was agreed, albeit very reluctantly by Emily. Cassidy was hopping with excited confidence that this would work now they had Nigel on board but Caroline still had that nagging feeling.

Just as Caroline was about to voice this to her sister they heard the front door open, and the sound of heels on the tiled floor.

“Bobbseys, I am home, I am thinking takeout for dinner”

Cassidy bounded down the stairs shouting restaurant options as

Caroline slowly made her own way down to greet her mum. As she reached the bottom step she watched her mum walking out the closet minus her coat. She looked so tired and the smile she offered didn't reach her eyes. In that moment Caroline made a decision, it was going to work, and be the best trip ever. Life changing even.

“Are you coming Bobbsey? What do you say to pizza?” Caroline ran after her mum, put her arm around her waist and received a kiss to the top of her head in return. Yep it will be brilliant. And so totally worth it.

“Pizza sounds great mum”

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Work had been exceptionally taxing over the past three weeks. It was odd, things that were already scheduled for later down the line appeared to be moved forward. There seemed to be an increasing urgency for approvals and decisions needed from Miranda but whenever she mentioned this to Nigel he would just shrug his shoulders and say something about scheduling conflicts and walk off. Emily just point blank refused to meet Miranda's eyes and was constantly on edge every time they were alone. All very perplexing but if it meant she was ahead of the curve in terms of her workload thanks to a suddenly ridiculously efficient team then who was she to complain. So for once in her life Miranda just rolled with it.

Whilst this was working to keep Irv at bay it had meant even less time for her girls. Not that they seemed to notice at the moment as they were both permanently glued to that infernal ipad. There didn't seem to be a moment when it wasn't in a twin’s hand or at least in reaching distance of one, being pounced upon as soon as the message alert went off. The constant beeping was trying Miranda's patience. 

This had all come to a head during the last family movie night. Miranda was in her study finishing up some amends to a new page layout when Caroline screeched from the den “Mum the movie is about to start, hurry up already” 

Which Cassidy followed up with “and don't even think about bringing The Book!”

Rolling her eyes, Miranda shut the book, clicked the lid back on her pen, and made her way to the den via the kitchen to pick up the tray of snacks Charlotte had prepared for them. 

Heaving her tired body into her favourite armchair Miranda heard the first beep. Glancing over at the pile of oversized pillows littering the floor she saw the twins huddled around the ipad frantically typing something. The trademark whoosh of a reply being sent got drowned out by the opening credits. 

As the film played Miranda was getting more and more irritated. The artificial white light cast by the device was all she could see out the corner of her eye. It was an unwelcome distraction. And the beeping was now all she could hear. 

Beep. Beep. Whoosh. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

“Girls! What is so important that it cannot wait?!”

Cassidy and Caroline exchanged looks, communicating silently at lightning speed. 

“Nothing, just swim camp stuff” Cassidy tried to play it down with a nonchalant shrug but Miranda wasn't fooled. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. “Well at least mute the darn thing. If I hear that annoying little beep one more time you will be messaging your friends to say you won't be going to swim camp!”

With that Caroline quickly typed out a message and muted the ipad. But neither twin was able to concentrate on the film. 

**BabyDragons: signing off for a bit - we've been busted. Make sure the last of mums appointments have been moved. And I hope you got Serena to sort the rest of mums beauty items?? sorry the pictures we sent were blurry she came storming in and we had to hide in the shower!**

**NigeKip: operation scheduling conflict is a go go 😉**

**Emily1: Serena is on it! How long were you in there for?!**

**BabyDragons: don't ask! Eeek mama dragon is glaring. Gotta go!**

With only a week to go before Caroline and Cassidy were due to depart for Swim Camp, Miranda felt she should be the one to take the girls shopping for essential items for their trip. So this was how, on a busy Saturday, she found herself being dragged from boutique to boutique on the quest to find, to quote the twins, ‘the absolute cutest outfits ever’. 

This sort of task would have normally fallen to Charlotte, armed with a list from the twins, Miranda's credit card and a laptop or Miranda would have enlisted the help of her private shopper. But this was something Miranda wanted, and if she really delved deeper, needed to do. Her girls were growing up so quickly and the desire to hang on to every moment she could with them was so strong. 

Even though the girls would only be gone for ten days, she was going to miss them dearly. She thought back to the journal that the girls had got her for Mothers Day. It was beautiful in its simplicity, heavy weight luxe paper bound in black matt leather with a gold embossed M.P on the front. At the time she hadn't a clue as to what she would use it for, the Queen of Fashion, keeping a journal? I don't think so. But months on and the pages were brimming full of little heart shaped notes that Cassidy had taken to leaving in her closet for her to discover in the morning and drawings from Caroline. Every Sunday Miranda would find a little comic strip drawn by Caroline depicting something funny that had happened that week snuck into her morning paper. These were now proudly adorning the once stark white pages, bursting with colour, and happiness. She had even dedicated a little space to a sketch or two of her own. Another way her Bobbseys fed vibrancy into her life. Yes, these ten days would seem like an eternity.

Just as Miranda was getting even further lost in her thoughts Cassidy came bouncing out of the fitting room to the left and Caroline the one to the right, both speaking at the same time as to ascertain Miranda's opinion on the latest outfit they were each trying on. 

After another round of outfit changes the final pieces were agreed upon and finally Caroline and Cassidy had the perfect wardrobes to accompany them to Swim Camp. 

“Right darlings, what do you say we go for an early dinner at that Italian restaurant we like before we make our way back to the town house?”

Miranda was greeted by two very enthusiastic nodding heads, so she picked up the remaining bags and they all headed off to get some food. 

Once back at the townhouse they made their way up to the twins bedroom on the top floor. Caroline went straight over to her closet and started rifling through it looking for additional items that need to go in the ‘to pack’ pile whilst Cassidy scrolled through Spotify searching for the perfect playlist to accompany the task. 

Miranda was leaning up against the headboard propped up with pillows having taken prime position on Cassidy's bed to give the final nod of approval to everything selected. Watching them like this, she couldn't help but feel proud of the young women they were turning into. Well on their way to having a clear idea of who they wanted to be and the style they wanted to create for themselves. Miranda would never stunt this growth and development, well, within reason, they are Priestlys after all. But she knew they needed to make their own mistakes, experiment with styles, have those pictures that would make them cringe in years to come. Miranda thought about the shoe box hidden at the back of the attic that had some questionable photos of her and Nigel back in the day. But there were some choices they simply couldn't be allowed to make. None of them would be forgetting the battles that raged between mother and daughter when Cassidy was going through her month long obsession with all things neon! The last straw for Miranda was walking into the bathroom to see Cassidy’s beautiful red hair fluorescent yellow with streaks of pink and green. Thankfully it was non permanent. 

From a young age Caroline and Cassidy had been very vocal about being seen as individuals. When the twins had hit double digits this need to express their differences became very apparent, especially through their clothing. It's difficult enough navigating growing up and self discovery but throw in having a carbon copy living the same challenges made it seem that little bit harder to express one's individuality. 

This was just one of the many concepts Stephen couldn't get his head around when it came to his step daughters. He thought it would be an adorable gimmick to have them dressed the same at social functions, parading them around as he played up to the doting step father image, failing to see the embarrassment he was causing to the girls. Unfortunately for him the more drunk he got the more he found it hilarious to refer to them as ‘spawn of the devil’. His references to them would decline from cutesy twins to those reminiscent of The Shining. This backfired spectacularly when he found it was he who was dropped from attending the parties and outings and not Caroline and Cassidy. Step father or not no one treated Miranda's daughters with such disregard and got away with it. 

Shamefully even up until the divorce Stephen still couldn't work out which was Caroline and which was Cassidy much to the chagrin of both. And after a particularly heated argument overheard by the twins, forever known as ‘the boarding school incident’ he was swiftly removed from the Priestly lives altogether. The entire household breathed a collective sigh of relief and in the months that followed a sense of calm fell over all the occupants, even Patricia who took great delight at being allowed to sleep at the foot of Miranda's bed again. 

The only thing that was yet to lift was Miranda's sadness. Caroline had expressed this to her sister late one night. They had both been convinced their mother's maudlin state was linked to Stephen and had expected it to disappear on his departure but this hadn't been the case. If anything it was getting worse. The next morning the notes from Cassidy started and the following Sunday Caroline left her first little comic. Patricia had been chasing a squirrel in Central Park and pulled poor Charlotte over straight into a puddle. The unexpected cartoon had caused Miranda to laugh out loud for the first time in months and the sound had carried both girls through a week of swim meets and high school angst.

As Miranda Priestly's daughters, Caroline and Cassidy had the luxury of being able to try their hand at all sorts of activities. Miranda hadn't had the opportunities growing up that she could now shower her girls with so she indulged them with whatever they wanted to try. Horse riding fell by the wayside as did ballet, cello, chess club and a very short lived stint at lacrosse. 

The only thing to stick was swimming. Any form of water based activity was embraced with gusto by both girls. Miranda had ensured that from babies they were used to water, even if it was just paddling in the children's pool and they took to it naturally. When they were ready to progress, Miranda arranged for private lessons, where she watched poolside. Every holiday had to feature some sort of water sport, snorkeling became a favourite pastime and Cassidy discovered a natural flare for surfing.

They showed no fear and when they were old enough they joined a swimming club. Soon evenings were spent ferrying the two to training sessions and weekends spent poolside at swim meets. The fridge was covered in training schedules, dedicated shelves in the girls bedroom groaned with trophies and Charlotte was forever finding wet costumes and towels on the girls bedroom floor. 

When the girls had enrolled at Dalton, they immediately signed up to the schools swimming club, and soon became a vital part of the team. Interschool meets were won and a close knit bond with their fellow team mates was formed. 

The Dalton Dolphins were the current Interschool Champions and their head coach along with several of the parents had decided to surprise the team with a trip, and so Swim Camp was decided upon. A great 10 day break where everything was geared around the water. They would be able to sign up to all sorts of fun sports including water polo, synchronised swimming, and even try their hand at the water assault course. They would have access to top coaches on hand to offer one to one tuition to improve on stroke and breathing techniques and even an on site spa and relaxation suite. 

It was the night before the trip and to say Caroline and Cassidy were nervous was an understatement. They both picked at their dinner stating they were just excited which seemed to pacify Miranda. But truth be told they were so worried about how the following morning would pan out their appetites were non existent. 

After making their excuses they ran up to the top floor and retrieved their ipad pulling up the group chat. 

**NigeKip: you two all packed and ready for the big reveal?**

**Emily1: you two better be ready!**

**Emily1: seriously. I love my job, and if this goes wrong…**

**NigeKip: Em, breathe, it will be fine. Anyway we can just drop and go in the morning. We aren't going to be on the bus! 😂**

**Emily1: oh my god! I forgot about the bus!**

“Cass, I am really scared about tomorrow. Mum's going to go nuts isn't she?”

“Well, there is a high chance she isn't going to be best pleased with us. But we have got this far, so too late to back out now Caro”

Cassidy reached for the ipad and began typing. 

**BabyDragons: Charlotte finished the last of our packing, Mum no doubt will double check it and then we are good to go!**

**BabyDragons: no point in freaking out now right?** 😬

**NigeKip: try and get some sleep, will see you both bright and early tomorrow!**

**Emily1: I am not freaking out.**

**Emily1: hey girls, Serena here, Ems has gone out to the balcony to get some air. And told me to tell you she still isn't freaking out… But try and get some sleep. Whatever happens tomorrow you are doing it for the right reasons and Miranda will understand. Tchau 😘**

**BabyDragons: thanks guys, see you tomorrow!**

The girls stood proudly in the hallway in their Dalton Dolphins hoodies and sweat pants, bags all packed and ready to go. 

“Mum, we are going to be late if we don't leave right now” Caroline was getting impatient. They had a very tight schedule to adhere to, and this had nothing to do with catching the bus! 

“Darlings, we have plenty of time. Roy has just texted to say he has arrived so start taking your luggage to the car and I will just fetch my bag” Miranda glanced over her shoulder as she slipped into her heels. 

Bags, twins and Miranda eventually loaded into the car, Cassidy having made a mad dash back up stairs for her spare pair of goggles, they were finally ready and Roy headed off to Daltons where the bus would meet them. 

On arrival at the school gates Caroline was looking around for Nigel and Emily but couldn't see them anywhere. Cassidy had gone to find her friends and Miranda was standing awkwardly looking at her phone avoiding eye contact with the other parents. 

“Ah Miranda, so glad you could sort this trip out, I know how busy you are”

Miranda looked up as Coach Saunders made her way over. She was a striking woman, with shoulder length blonde hair and a statuesque build from years as a pro swimmer on the USA swim team. Dalton was so lucky to have acquired her from a rival school, and under her leadership the Dalton Dolphins had been sweeping the board at every meet. 

“Morning, Coach Saunders, well the girls have talked about nothing else, so I couldn't be the one to stop them attending such a great camp. I have heard wonders about the facilities the place has to offer”

“Yes but I really didn't thi…”

“Hey coach, Danielle's mum wants to talk to you about seating arrangements on the bus”, Cassidy practically shouted out as she saw her mum and coach talking. 

“Sure no problem, see you later Miranda” and with that Coach Saunders was off. 

The twins were exchanging nervous glances just as a town car pulled up.

Nigel, followed by Emily, stepped out of the car. Both Cassidy and Caroline took a deep breath, OK it was now or never. 

“Hey guys, was starting to wonder where you both were” Cassidy, always the braver of the two stated. 

“Well traffic was a nightmare and someone thought they were going to faint so we had to make an emergency stop” Nigel quipped as he did an exaggerated nod over to Emily who had already started lifting a set of matching Louis Vuitton cases out of the trunk. 

“Well you're here now Uncle Nigel” Caroline had slowly made her way over to the car ignoring the deadly glare burning into her back. 

Nigel pulled both girls into a hug whispering words of encouragement as he looked up at Miranda. He shuddered but stuck with the plan. “Caroline, go and take your mums bags to the bus, don't worry I will look after Cassidy”

“Right, everything is packed, here's your mum's coffee, oh god she is coming over. Nigel we are leaving. Now!” Emily had nearly made it to the car door when Miranda appeared by her side. 

Caroline and Cassidy spun round and just caught the deadly whisper “Girls?”

Both gulped before Cassidy blurted out “youwouldnthavecomesowesortadiditbehindyourback” 

“Sorry, what was that Cassidy?” Miranda practically growled out her response.

Cassidy looked down at her feet as she repeated “You wouldn't have come so we sort of went behind your back”

“I wouldn't have wanted to come where?”

“Erm, well, you see, we miss you. And we needed to have our parent volunteer” Cassidy mumbled. 

“Right” Miranda glared at her first assistant and art director as the penny dropped and everything suddenly became clear. “And you are involved in this how?”

“Look Miranda, we love you, but you need a break. Your luggage is on the bus, your calendar has been cleared. Anything else that comes up we can handle. Now go” Nigel started to subtlety push Miranda towards the bus where Caroline was hovering near the door, eyes filled with unshed tears of apprehension. 

Miranda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose “Nigel, I can't just go” 

“Yes you can, now, scoot. You never know you might even enjoy yourself” winking at her he gave her a final shove to the door, Emily squeaked and ran for the car. 

Cassidy gave Nigel a high five on the way to join her mum and sister “Good luck Cass!”

Miranda was for once in her life lost for words. For a moment she stood there, her lips pursed. Everyone held their collective breath. But then she took one look at her daughters pleading faces, and surprised everyone, herself included and simply climbed aboard the bus. 

“Ah Miranda” Coach Saunders looked up and indicated to a spare seat next to another mother “Here's your seat”

“Unacceptable, I will take these two” and sat gracefully in what was clearly intended to be Coach Saunders' seat. 

“Oh. Right. Yes OK. Sure” Coach Saunders reached over and grabbed her bag before heading to the seat Miranda had rejected. She couldn't believe that she actually had _The_ Miranda Priestly on the trip. Chuckling to herself she settled down. The maths department now owed her $100.

Miranda sat back as the bus pulled away. Through the window she caught a glimpse of Nigel waving, and groaned. She would make him pay for this, and plotting her revenge would be a glorious way to pass the journey. But first she had a more pressing issue to address. La Priestly, The Dragon Lady, The Queen of Fashion, couldn't bloody swim! 


	4. Chapter 4

If you had asked Miranda earlier that morning what her idea of hell was, she would have described being stuck with Irv in one of those endlessly tedious quarterly board review meetings listening to a bank of suits drone on and on and the only thing available to stave off a headache being luke warm coffee and sandwiches with already curling corners. However fast forward four hours and there was a new definition - being stuck on a bus with 20 excitable girls. Add in their collective parental chaperones and an overly flirty bus driver who had spent more of the journey with his eyes on Miranda's thighs than the road and yes, seventh circle of hell status had been more than achieved. 

Having rummaged around the carry on that Nigel had provided, Miranda was relieved to find a new set of AirPods. She would never normally have used those blasted things but anything to drown out the teen screeching coming from behind right now. Swigging back some water and Tylenol to stop a migraine forming she found the Spotify app and silently thanked Emily for downloading her favourite albums after the time when she had been delayed in some remote backwater airport following a disastrous shoot. 

Few people knew that Miranda had an absolute passion for music and was completely old school when it came to listening to her beloved records. These days she very rarely had time to indulge but when she did it was a fully submersive experience. She would shut the door to her study, mix her favourite drink - an aviation complete with a single maraschino cherry - kick her heels off and browse through her extensive record collection. To an outsider looking for the first time at the wall of shelves containing her records it would seem there was no order - genres and artists all mixed up. To the untrained eye it was a chaotic mess. Yet Miranda could locate every single album straight away if challenged. The twins would test her occasionally and she always came out triumphant. You see Miranda's music taste was completely mood dependent and that's how it was organised. Happy, sad, angry, contemplative, romantic, you name it - every emotion categorised and ready for when needed, though sadly the latter had little call as of late. 

Miranda's study was her sacred space. Only the twins were allowed in there and even then only when Miranda was home. The decor was different to the rest of the townhouse's pristine and stark colour palette. It was warm, inviting and hinted at another side to Miranda, at the real Miranda. The furniture was a mismatch of comfy and well loved pieces collected over the years. 

Being Miranda Priestly, not just any desk and chair would do. She had been having lunch with Donatella after a spectacularly inspiring Balmain show one Paris Fashion Week when her friend slipped into conversation that the Ritz Paris was holding an auction. Feeling reckless, she had Nigel cover the afternoon's shows and snuck out to see what treasures she could procure. To her delight she had managed to secure the Louis XV–style chair and desk from the Coco Chanel Suite named for the famous fashion designer who used to stay there. Both pieces now made up the focal point of her sanctuary. Candid pictures of her Bobbseys and herself adorned the walls. In the corner was one of her most prized possessions, the original Givenchy black dress Audrey Hepburn wore in Breakfast at Tiffany's encased in a temperature controlled glass cabinet installed and lit by the archive team at The Metropolitan Museum of Art. 

When Charlotte had first started with the Priestlys' she had questioned the twins one day about the study. Having had previous live in positions she was used to certain rooms being out of bounds, but had quickly cottoned on to the fact that there was definitely a story behind the "no entry to the study" rule if Miranda's brisk bark regarding this room was anything to go by. The twins had explained that Charlotte's predecessor, Jeanette, thinking she was being helpful, had alphabetised the record collection once whilst Miranda was away in Milan. The scream that emanated from the study on Miranda's return could be heard from the top floor and had the girls sprinting down the stairs in panic, Cassidy brandishing her lacrosse stick ready to fight off an intruder, only to find their mother dismissing a sobbing and very apologetic Jeanette. 

"Bobbseys, just look at this. My records??!" 

"It's OK mum, don't stress, we'll help you" Cassidy said as she set the make shift weapon down against the desk. 

Turning around Miranda snorted and pointed at the lacrosse stick "Well darling, at least you almost had a use for that, come on then. I think this requires some ABBA. Caroline, see if you can find me Super Trouper" 

As the bus made its way slowly out of the city, the landscape started to change. The highrise glass and concrete seemed to fall away, replaced by lush greens. The sky seemed to become bigger, no longer obscured by harsh structural lines. The change from grey and oppressive to so much colour and space shifted something in Miranda. It felt brighter - she felt brighter. So much so she subconsciously adjusted her sunglasses as if to account for the colourful glare. She felt able to breathe again, the calming, almost hypnotic voice of Enya soothing her soul. 

Normally on long drives she'd be immersed in work, flitting between emails, messages and notes, not even remotely noticing the outside world as she whizzed around in the back of her town car. She couldn't remember the last time she just sat, and took in her surroundings. 

She must have dozed off, as she was roused by a reluctant tapping on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up to see Caroline shyly smiling at her with a Starbucks coffee and paper bag. 

"Hey mum, you OK? Thought you could do with this" she waved the paper cup at her "it's extra hot, just how you like it" 

Miranda looked around the bus and saw they were the only ones on board. 

"Caroline. Why did no one wake me? Where is everyone?" She saw Caroline wince at her clipped tone, and instantly felt a pang of guilt. 

"Oh well, Coach Saunders thought we should take a comfort break, but I think that's because she was stuck next to Dana, Catherine's mum and she doesn't half go on. Remember when you got cornered by her at our last swim meet? Sorry I didn't wake you earlier, but you've been so tired lately I thought you could do with the rest" 

Schooling herself Miranda changed tack. 

"I'm sorry darling, thank you. And for the coffee. Why don't you sit with me for a bit" 

As Caroline slid into the empty seat next to her mum, the nervousness was radiating off her. Miranda understood that her more sensitive daughter would be worried sick at the punishment she would be dealt for their scheming but Miranda couldn't find it in herself to be angry. They had gone to such lengths to make this happen. She would never admit it to them but she was actually impressed. 

"So, are you going to share exactly what you have signed me up for then, or will I have to wait for more surprises?" She raised her eyebrow as she looked at Caroline. 

Caroline let out a deep breath, and started explaining what the 10 days would entail, and that she and Cassidy had selected pretty much everything on offer, so with such full schedules Miranda would be pretty much left to her own devices. Thankfully they didn't think she would have wanted to do a lot of the parent group activities. 

Relieved about that at least, Miranda smiled and nodded, and held her hand out. Caroline took it immediately. 

"Darling, what you and Cassidy did was extremely naughty and could have gone horribly wrong, to go behind my back like that" 

"But mum, we…" 

Miranda held her finger up to stop Caroline's next sentence. "But, I understand why you have done this, and I promise. Look at me" Miranda tenderly reached under Caroline's chin to lift her head "I will try my very best to relax and, what is it you two say 'just go with it…" 

"Ok. So we're not in trouble or anything then?"

"Not for the moment, unless there is something else you are keeping from me? I am of course still angry at Nigel and Emily, but I will deal with them in good time. But these 10 days will be for the three of us, OK. Now go find your sister. God knows how much sugar she has managed to consume from those ghastly service station vending machines"

Smiling with relief, Caroline gave her mum a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped off the bus just as Dana made her way up the steps. She caught Miranda's eye and gestured to the now vacated seat with an expectant look on her face. 

"No" responded Miranda, placing her bag back on the said seat and promptly turned to face the window. Smirking to herself she thought about possibly arranging a show round of Runway for Dana with Nigel as her tour guide. Yes, she was feeling better already. 

The final leg of the journey flew by and before she knew it the bus had turned off the main road and was making its way down a bumpy track. As they rounded a final bend the trees parted to reveal a gorgeous vista, a beautiful calming lake with a series of chalets surrounding it all framed by mountains in the distance. Larger buildings were set back further from the lake and tastefully blended into the surroundings. Even Miranda had to admit it was beautiful. As the noise on the bus grew louder and high pitched with excitement, Coach Saunders stood and blew her whistle. 

"Girls! Make sure you have everything. Check under your seats please. We don't want anything left behind and then make your way off the bus"

Miranda was one of the last off and even in her four inch heels made the descent down the steps look effortless. Checking her luggage had been offloaded she made her way to the back of the group just as two women started the welcome. 

"Hi everyone, welcome to Camp Tethys. My name is Helen and this is my mother Josie. Between us we run the swim camp. Anything you need just ask. We can normally be found in the great hall to the right of the accommodation chalets. Your coach has already split you into four teams for the duration of swim camp. So if you want to make your way to the notice board to find the name of your assigned team and corresponding chalet we can get started!"

Caroline and Cassidy went running off to find out who they would be sharing a chalet with, Miranda hoped that they wouldn't be separated, as much as they projected independence she knew they wouldn't get on being in separate sleeping quarters, and having them compete against each would be hideous - the fallout from the losing twin didn't bear thinking about. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her girls high fiving, delighted they were staying together. 

Just as Miranda was heading over to Coach Saunders who had already started to gather the parents together she heard some excited squeals and gasps coming from the young swimmers and then the repeated murmur of a name she couldn't quite make out. As she strained to hear it, she was distracted by the sound of someone running up behind her. 

"Oh my god, if it isn't Sally Saunders!! What on earth are you doing here?" and with that a lithe and obviously very fit brunette grabbed the coach and lifted her clean off the floor, spinning her around with an air of familiarity as they both giggled with delight. 

Helen and Josie made their way over with the students. 

"Well that's that surprise ruined!" Helen said nodding her head towards the newcomer. "Everyone, please meet my daughter Andy" 

"Sorry everyone, we didn't know if Andy would be able to make it due to her touring schedule so we kept it a secret. Let's go get everyone in their chalets and let the two of them catch up. Those in Oceanides and Naiads follow me and those in Aurai and Nephelai follow Helen" Josie said, then started to lead the groups off to collect their things. 

"Mum! I can't believe Andy is going to be training us! This is going to be the best camp ever" Cassidy was thrumming with excitement, Caroline looked a little star struck. 

"OK, so tell me. Who is this Andy?" Miranda was perplexed as she looked back at the pair who were still hugging and talking in hushed whispers. 

"What?! You don't know? That's Andy Sachs! She was part of the 4x100m medley relay team that won gold at the last Olympics and was butterfly world record holder when she was with team USA! Oh my god this is so cool! She is a legend!" Cassidy was squealing now. 

"Oh right, OK. And erm, how, erm how does she know Coach Saunders?" Miranda wasn't sure why she was so intent on knowing this information or why it bothered her so much that Coach Saunders seemed so very close to the captivating brunette stranger. Captivating? Where on earth did that come from, thought Miranda. 

Caroline finally found her voice "She was a training partner of Coach Saunders. They competed together before Coach got injured and had to bow out just before the Olympics" 

Just at that moment Miranda's attention was caught by the most glorious sound. A loud burst of laughter erupted and all three Priestlys looked up in sync as Andy threw her head back and held her stomach. Coach Saunders was doubled over with tears rolling down her face. Miranda watched entranced, as Andy composed herself the sun broke through the clouds and framed the brunette in a golden halo. Miranda gasped and Andy's head snapped up as if in response. For a moment their eyes locked. 

"Mum. Mum. MUM!" 

"Cassidy, why must you shout!" Miranda blurted out, her cheeks tinged pink. 

"But I was calling your name loads, what's up with you?" Cassidy quickly replied. 

Huffing, Miranda grabbed her luggage, turned on her heel and went off to see where she would be staying leaving Cassidy and Caroline with matching confused looks. 

"I think not. That's not suitable. There must have been some kind of mistake" Miranda's exasperated voice carried across the lobby of the great Hall. She just wanted to get her room key, take a shower, change her clothes and connect to the WiFi. It had been hours since she'd last heard from any of the Runway team and such silence was never good news. 

Josie was trying to explain that the parents were to be sharing two of the chalets nearest the lake but Miranda wasn't having any of it. 

"Hey Grams, what seems to be the problem?" a smooth voice purred as it approached Josie. 

"I am not. Repeat. Not. Sharing a chalet. Now find me something suitable" Miranda, in full Ice Queen mode turned around and stalked off. 

Andy bent and whispered something to Josie who just stared at her with wide eyes "Well rather you than me Andy" she said with a smile and shake of her head. 

"Don't worry Grams I got this" and with a wink she headed over to where Miranda had positioned herself by the window as she scrolled through her phone. The light hit the silver locks perfectly and her profile, wow, it stopped Andy in her tracks. Giving herself a silent mini pep talk, she was an Olympian for crying out loud, she continued her way over to the intriguing beauty. 

"Right, I wouldn't normally do this but I am rattling around by myself in one of the staff chalets so, if you'd like, you can come and bunk up with me" Andy announced before flashing the brightest smile at Miranda. 

Miranda stepped backwards with an alarmed look on her face which made Andy's smile falter slightly. 

Closing her eyes, Miranda tried to buy a moment to compose herself. What on earth were these reactions she was having about? In the absence of an answer, she turned to her default La Priestly setting. 

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she said cooly, tapping her foot impatiently. 

"OK, let me grab a spare key and we'll head over to Chez Andy" 

As she walked away she heard Miranda muttering "Bunk up? And what kind of name is Andy anyway" 

By now Coach Saunders had joined Josie and they were both sharing pointed looks as Andy approached them. 

"So Sal, who is that?!" Andy said jerking her head towards Miranda who she could now feel was glaring at her. 

"Andy, my dear friend, that is Miranda Priestly. I can't believe you have offered your chalet. What's wrong with you? Have you got a death wish or something?" 

"She can't be that bad, can she?" Andy's earlier confidence was definitely waning now. 

"Well" Sal said chuckling "all I will say is she isn't called the dragon lady for nothing. You have heard of La Priestly haven't you?" 

"Hmmm, perhaps some dragons just need to be tamed" she smirked and leaving both her Grams and Sal with their mouths hanging open she turned to escort her new roomie to her, correction their, home for the next 10 days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ritz Paris auction did happen. The most dramatic success was the sale of a Louis XV–style chair and desk from the Coco Chanel Suite (lot #3221)—named for the famous fashion designer who used to stay there—which sold for $223,860, or 300 times its estimate. 
> 
> The Givenchy dress as worn by Audrey Hepburn in 1961 was auctioned off at Christies, London in 2006. Its estimate was £50k-£70k but sold to a private collector for £467,200. The dress had been given by Hubert de Givenchy to his friends Monsieur and Madame Dominique Lapierre to raise funds for their charity City of Joy Aid. In an interview with Harper's Bazaar, Givenchy told Sarah Bailey that since Audrey's death in 1993, he had donated key pieces from his collection to raise money for disadvantaged children around the world... in an attempt to continue the spirit of his late friend's work for UNICEF. When he dined with French writer Dominque Lapierre, whose 'City of Joy Aid' charity has been providing aid to the poorest of the poor in India for 25 years, Givenchy decided it was time to release the last Holly Golightly dress for auction - his own…
> 
> Camp Tethys is fictional, but Tethys was a Titan goddess of all the fresh water on earth. 
> 
> Origins of the chalet names at Camp Tethys: Oceanides - three thousand fresh water nymphs, daughters of Oceanus and Tethys. They presided over all the fresh water on earth and were separated into three groups: 
> 
> Naiads (spring, fountain, river, lake nymphs)  
> Aurai (breeze nymphs)  
> Nephelai (cloud and rain nymphs), where the last two became associated with Sky deities.


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda hadn't said a word since they left the great hall. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Andy who had blathered on and on about everything and anything. Miranda had given up feigning any interest whatsoever when Andy had started pointing out moss formations on trees as the key to finding North. 

"So welcome to your home for the next 10 days roomie" Andy mentally slapped herself, roomie? Smooth, girl. Real smooth. 

Choosing to ignore her new title Miranda swept her critical eye around the chalet and was pleasantly surprised. It was simple in design with light wooden floors throughout and an open plan kitchen and living room. The entire back wall was made up of glass bifold doors which opened out to a generous wooden deck that merged into a jetty over the lake. The view was breathtaking, like a giant landscape painting enhanced by the clean lines and neutral decor that ran throughout the chalet. 

"Which is my room?" 

"Oh, yeah, right. Second door on the left. Here let me grab your bags" Unfortunately Andy bent down at the exact same time as Miranda and their heads collided. "Oh my god! Are you OK?" she instinctively reached out and touched Miranda's face to check for any signs of injury. 

"What are you doing?! I. Am. Fine" The low growl made Andy snatch her hand back as if burned. With that Miranda grabbed her luggage and practically ran to her room slamming the door behind her leaving a very puzzled Andy in her wake. 

"Well this is going to be interesting" sighed Andy as she ran her fingers through her hair. She grabbed her aviators off the table and a bottle of water from the fridge and made her way onto the deck. She needed to come up with a plan, or these next 10 days were going to be unbearable. 

Miranda had closed the bedroom door with a little more force than necessary and now leant back against it, her forearm covering her eyes. God what had she gotten herself into? And how dare that  _ Andy _ touch her. And yet that touch, so brief but she could still feel the line of her fingers as they traced down her right cheek. And her eyes, oh those honey brown eyes so close she could see the golden flecks that speckled the deep rich amber. 

Her feelings were all over the place. She had known this woman all of a few hours and was reacting to her so acutely. What was that about? She let out a shudder. Taking a few more deep breaths to try and gain some equilibrium she pushed herself off the door and decided she needed to come up with a plan or she was never going to survive this trip. But first she needed to unpack. God knows what Nigel had included in her luggage. With another groan she started to unzip her bags. 

So far so good, the momentary panic she had about plaid flannel shirts and cargo pants was thankfully short-lived. She had expected at least a few joke pieces, Nigel's humour could borderline very bad taste. She started hanging the clothes up, all lovely smart casual outfits from her favourite go to designers and a few interestingly dressier items - though she was not sure she would have much use for those. After making short work of the clothes she started on the shoes and accessories, all fashionable of course if a little more on the practical side than her usual get up. More two inch heels than her trademark towering four and five inch ones, but all in all it was acceptable. 

In one of the smaller cases were the swimsuits and lingerie. She blushed when she thought of Nigel selecting these, especially when she saw some of the more racier sets he had included. Placing the lingerie into one of the drawers she looked over at the vast number of gorgeous swimsuits and bikinis. A plethora of colours and styles, all with matching cover ups. It was like looking at a rainbow as she laid them all out against the crisp white bed linen, Nigel certainly wanted her to turn heads on this trip. 

As she got to the last bag something caught her eye that made her heart clench. It was her journal tucked away in the internal pocket. She was sure it would have been Caroline that had somehow got it to Nigel and had it snuck in there. When she opened it there was a new comic strip poking out between the cover and first page. She chuckled at the depiction of Emily frantically trying to pack mountains of clothes and products into tiny bags whilst Nigel mischievously looked on. The lengths her girls must have gone to to make this trip happen. She wasn't going to let them down. She couldn't. 

She dug further into the bag and came across a package, beautifully wrapped in heavy weight monochrome paper. She recognised the handwriting on the attached tag instantly as that of Nigel.

_ There's a reason we don't see the world in black and white. Enjoy, N x  _

Ripping the paper open she gasped. Inside was a sketchbook that matched her journal, sat on top of a sleek wooden box also brandishing her initials. Carefully she lifted the lid to reveal a Sennelier 24 watercolour half pan set. She ran her fingers lightly over the black gloss handles of the brushes and the porcelain palette and sighed. She hadn't picked up a brush in years, but as she looked out the window at the scenery maybe that was about to change. 

Fresh from a shower, Miranda selected a pair of lightweight cropped linen pants and an oversized button down shirt to go over a champagne silk camisole, effortlessly chic, wilderness be damned. Stepping into a pair of pale gold Giuseppe Zannotti wedges she set about re-doing her face and hair. Once complete and restored to her regal self she stood by the door and listened for any sign of activity. Hearing nothing, but with shoulders set back just in case, she opened the door and strode out.

There was a warm breeze coming in from the open doors onto the deck, the edges lined by glowing lanterns. Stepping over to the doorway she saw the profile of her temporary roommate leaning on the wooden balustrade and stopped in her tracks. The setting sun had bathed the deck in a hue of pinks and oranges. The brunette's face was partially hidden by her hair, the light made it look like spun gold ran through it. She had changed into a simple white vest showing off toned sun-kissed shoulders, and legs for days, hugged by well worn denim shorts. 

Miranda was surrounded by beauty on a daily basis but nothing compared to the barefoot and carefree vision before her. She was mesmerised and shamelessly drank it all in. Never had she thought of another woman in this way, but now it was all she could do to not imagine having those strong thighs wrapped around her. What on earth was going on? Without thinking she let out a small whimper. Oh Shit. She really needed to get a grip of herself. 

Andy whipped her head round at the sudden noise behind her "Oh hi, you startled me! Did you get settled in OK?" 

"Yes. All sorted" Miranda looked around suddenly nervous and still internally reeling from her loss of control just now. I mean a whimper, really? 

"Look, can we start again? I feel like we've got off to the wrong start. Hi I'm Andrea Sachs, but everyone calls me Andy"

Andy thrust out her hand and waited for Miranda to reach out. 

Miranda wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't that, and it caught her slightly off guard. But finally she had a name that she could work with. 

Taking Andy's hand in hers "Miranda Priestly. Nice to meet you Andrea"

It was in that moment that Andy realised she didn't want to hear her full name from any other lips, the way Miranda pronounced it "An-dray-ah" sent a shock wave around her body settling at her core. The reaction she was having to this woman was something she had never encountered before. It was so instant and something she had previously believed only happened in those cliché romance novels about star crossed lovers. But here she was feeling a very definite spark as she looked down at their joined hands.

Miranda reluctantly let go of Andy's hand and felt the absence of the connection instantly. Leaning back on the railing next to Andy she basked in the warmth and beauty of her surroundings. 

Andy gazed over at her silent companion. She could tell there was a lot going on in that beautiful head of hers but at least she seemed a little more relaxed than when she had fled for her bedroom. Miranda didn't seem like any of the other parents on this trip, and there was still this feeling of reluctance at being there rolling off her. 

"Glass of wine Miranda?" Andy walked over to one of the rattan deck chairs and gestured to the empty one. 

"Yes, that's the first positive offer anyone's made today" Taking one last look over the lake Miranda turned and slowly made her way to sit down. 

Wine poured, Andy handed her the glass. Their fingers brushed lightly and there was that spark again. So not just a one off, each thought. 

"Hmmm. Cheers. So, Miranda, how did you end up at Camp Tethys? I feel there is a story here" 

Scoffing, Miranda took a long sip, contemplating how to approach her answer. It seemed that as the minutes went by La Priestly was slipping further out of reach leaving just… Miranda. And this was unnerving, she hadn't been just Miranda for so long now. Did she even know how to be that woman anymore? 

"Ah. Yes. Well until the moment my girls were about to board the bus this morning I had no idea I would also be on this trip. According to my calendar I should have had a day of back to back meetings and…" she glanced at her watch "right now I should be at Zuma meeting with some potential new sponsors for an art and design scholarship I am on the board for. But instead, here I am" 

"Oh wow, you don't strike me as someone who could easily be coerced into anything. Let alone a 10 day trip to a swim camp. How'd that happen?" 

Miranda had spent most of the journey pondering exactly that. She was so focused on work and shutting everything and everyone out that she hadn't seen what was actually going on around her. Her girls, Emily and Nigel all working together underneath her nose, but not for anything malicious. Looking back all the signs were there but she just chose not to see them. And that was the crux of the matter. When had she become so blinkered? She was at the top of her game professionally but her personal life was quite frankly pathetic. 

"Now there's the million dollar question" snorted Miranda as she picked at an imaginary piece of fluff on her trousers. 

"You going to make me guess?" Andy said as she topped up both their glasses

"You don't know who I am do you Andrea?" 

Andy shrugged "No, should I?" 

"I guess not, no. I am Editor in Chief of Runway, the world's most premiere fashion magazine. A nod from me is all it takes to make a career, or a collection sell out in minutes. My word can turn a nobody over night into the most sought after model in the world. I have the power to destroy careers just as easily. I strive for perfection every month. Fighting off those waiting in the wings thinking they can do what I do. And that takes dedication, great sacrifice, hours and hours away from home and…" she paused to take a large gulp of wine "and my girls"

Andy went to speak but before she could get a word out Miranda was on her feet and walking through the doors back inside the chalet. 

Miranda had shocked herself by how honest she had just been to a virtual stranger. But there was something about this doe eyed brunette that made her want to explain, be understood. Andrea didn't have a clue who she was and that was refreshing. Everything she would know would be gleaned direct from the source and not page 6 or some gossip blog. How long had it been since she met someone who genuinely didn't want anything from her or whose opinion of her wasn't already formed via her fierce reputation. Could she be brave and jump head first into something that made her insides squirm with discomfort but equally excited them with the opportunities this might open up? She wanted to change, to break habits of a lifetime, for her girls, and the more she thought about it for herself. Those closest to her seemed to think she deserved this given what had already transpired today. Fuck it, Miranda was anything but a quitter. 

Walking to the kitchen Miranda opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. It wasn't Pelligrino but it would have to do. As she looked outside Andrea was frowning, understandable given this was technically the second time she had run out on her. OK, time to face the music. 

"Sorry, I wanted a water. Here" Miranda handed a bottle to Andy, hoping she was convincing. One look at the brunette's face told her she wasn't. 

Andy took the bottle "Thanks. So, what happened back there?" 

Miranda wasn't used to being questioned, or this easy going style of conversation. No one had the courage to do this with her anymore, well apart from Nigel and even that was on a rare occasion these days. How was she meant to answer? It's not that she didn't want to, she wanted to tell this person everything, but how? And more importantly why? Talk about being out of her depth. 

"Look, you don't have to tell me, I just get the impression that you don't get many opportunities to you know, shoot the breeze with someone" Andy took a long swig of water. 

"Shooting the breeze? Ha, I admire your confidence Andrea. But you're right. This is a rare opportunity for me, and I am finding it challenging yet somehow equally thrilling" Miranda locked eyes with Andy and arched an eyebrow. 

"OK, so tell me. Why are you here? You could have refused to get on the bus right?" 

"Correct, I could have merely seen my girls on board, waved them off and headed to the office. But they had clearly gone to a great deal of effort to get me here. Plotting with my first assistant and art director. Who am I to deny my Bobbseys something they've clearly spent a lot of time and effort trying to make happen?" Miranda's tone was slightly aggressive but Andy failed to rise to the bait. 

"You have more than one assistant?" 

"That's what you took from that?" Miranda sat back amused. 

"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't even have one so hanging out with someone that has two is a big deal right?" Andy took the chance and winked at Miranda. 

Oh she was good thought Miranda. Well two can play at that game. "Hmmm well I am ridiculously busy running an empire you know…" she took a slow sip of wine and licked her lips, her eyes never leaving Andy's. She had never flirted like this but seemed powerless to stop. 

If the coughing and spluttering that burst from Andy was anything to go by it had the desired effect. 

"Sorry, wrong hole" Andy's voice had taken on a hoarse edge to it. Was that desire Miranda was feeling right now? Mentally shaking her head in disbelief, she patted Andy on the back. 

"Better? Here have some more water" 

Clearing her throat, Andy tentatively took a few sips. "Much, thanks" 

"So, what's the plan for this evening? There isn't a group get together or something equally as hideous is there?" Miranda had momentarily forgotten she was actually on a school trip with her daughters, their classmates and the other parents. 

Letting out a loud laugh, Andy responded "No, you're safe for this evening. Camp rules are that the first night is all for the students so parents and chaperones get a night off. My mum and grams feel that it's important to ensure all the students feel comfortable with their surroundings and being away from home before the intense schedule starts. Don't get me wrong there is a lot of fun but the training is full on and they will certainly be put through their paces"

"In that case Andrea, I think we need refills" 

And with that Miranda sauntered off to the kitchen to retrieve another bottle of wine. 

As Andy watched her disappear through the door she could have sworn there was a little extra sway in her hips. 


	6. Chapter 6

As Miranda walked out with the second bottle complete with wine cooler and some snacks, she noticed Andrea had repositioned the deck chairs to catch the last of the setting sun. Taking in her new surroundings Miranda paused, she could really get used to this, the company most definitely included. 

"Oooh you found the snacks! Woman after my own heart" Andy reached for the bowl and took a handful of crisps before Miranda had even sat down. 

"I thought something to soak up the wine might be a good idea. I realised in the kitchen that I haven't eaten since this morning" Miranda refilled both glasses before returning the bottle to the cooler. 

"Couldn't be tempted by the fabulous service station delights then?" Andy said wiggling her eyebrows. 

"God no. Unless Smith and Wollensky has taken up residence you won't catch me eating anything that's been sat under a heat lamp for goodness knows how long. One has standards Andrea"

"Right, I'll remember that. Luckily the food here is divine. Mum managed to snag an incredible chef from the city who wanted to 'get away from it all' and now it's all super tasty healthy food to enhance the training, replenish the swimmers' bodies, and get them ready for the next training session. She, erm, she used to be my personal chef when I was training" Andrea snagged another handful of crisps. "Let's just say you're in for a treat"

Miranda felt a stab of something. Was that jealousy? Again? Why should it matter to her if Andrea knew this  _ chef  _ on a more 'personal' basis? 

"I can hardly wait" 

Andy noticed her tone had dropped a degree or two cooler. 

"Although" she continued, "it's more the communal dining hall experience that fills me with dread. However I spied a rather decent coffee machine on the counter just now, so at least I won't have to face the ordeal without at least two cups on board" 

Miranda shuddered thinking about having to face so many teens first thing in the morning without her precious elixir. 

"Perks of sleeping with the staff. Oh. I mean… You know sleeping here, with me. In the same building. Like under the same roof. Shut up Andy" She buried her head in her hands hoping the deck would miraculously fall away and she could just slip into the lake. 

Unable to stop it, Miranda let out a loud, what could only be described as snorting laugh. Quickly she slapped her hand over her mouth. She didn't know what had shocked her most, what Andrea had said or her response to it. In less than a day this woman was stirring up more emotions in her than Stephen had wrung out of her in their entire marriage. 

They both sat there, cheeks blushing, not daring to look up. The awkward silence grew. Neither one wanted to be the first to speak. 

"Which ones are yours then Miranda?" 

"How come you're here at camp then Andrea?" 

Both spoke at the same time and so the embarrassed dance of you go, no you first, began. 

Miranda sat back gesturing for Andy to continue. Miranda's ears were now glowing a deep crimson, and Andy thought she had never seen anything so adorable. And sexy. It was a heady combination. The way the blush was slowly creeping down her neck and below the edge of her camisole...

Moving her eyes back up to Miranda's face, she saw the direction of her gaze hadn't gone unnoticed, Andy quickly proceeded to ask her original question "So which ones are yours?" 

At this Miranda sat up proudly. She loved talking about her girls plus it meant she could save her drinking companion from any further embarrassment, choosing to ignore where Andrea's eyes had just travelled. For now. 

"The twin red heads, Caroline and Cassidy. They have talked about nothing else for weeks and seem to be rather enamoured by your being here." 

"Oh cool, I love being able to come out here and help with the camps but I just don't get enough spare time these days. I try to use it as a bit of a getaway so I tend to keep my training classes to the minimum whilst I'm here. Otherwise it turns into a working holiday. Andy took a long gulp from her glass and looked out over the lake. "I really needed this break," she murmured. 

Miranda turned towards Andrea and saw that she looked deep in thought, not sad exactly more pensive. Perhaps hadn't meant to vocalise the last part. If it wasn't for Miranda's exceptional hearing she would have missed the whispered words altogether. Miranda got the feeling they would revisit this topic at some point over the next week or so, but until then she was content to just sit, thankfully this time, in comfortable silence. 

Andrea wasn't sure how long they sat there but the sky was now a deep inky blue, stars shining brightly. Fireflies were starting to dance around the edge of the lake. She loved coming here, back home. She didn't get to do it nearly as much as she would have liked. Life had a tendency to get in the way. But she was here now, fortuitously sharing her chalet with the most enigmatic beauty she had ever encountered and she was going to make the most of it. 

"Andrea?" 

She was shaken from her thoughts by Miranda's soft voice "Are you hungry?" 

As if on cue, Andrea's stomach rumbled. 

"I take that as a yes" Miranda chuckled, already walking back inside. "Come on let's see what we can rustle up" 

Andrea made to stand up, stretched out her tired muscles and followed Miranda. Taking in the woman's curves, Andrea mused how she could really get used to walking a few steps behind her if that was the view she was treated to. 

Miranda was peering into the fridge so didn't hear Andrea come up behind her. 

"So what you thinking?" 

Miranda squealed spinning around clutching at her chest. 

"Must you creep up on me like that! You gave me such a fright!" 

"Sorry, I thought you had heard me, but the squeal would suggest otherwise…" Andrea was scrolling through her phone "Cute, by the way" 

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" 

Miranda looked intensely at Andrea. No one had ever dared use the word cute in reference to her before. 

Andrea still hadn't looked up from her phone as she answered casually, "You, I mean, you know, the squeal," and continued seamlessly, "Ah, perfect" 

Suddenly the husky voice of Nina Simone filled the chalet. 

"There, now we have the perfect music to cook to" Andrea looked up and met Miranda's gaze. Oh she could get lost in those baby blues. 

"So Priestly, what have you decided?" Andrea teased as she reached past her to open one of the kitchen drawers. 

Wide eyed with disbelief at the audacity of this unfamiliar casual banter, Miranda was a little thrown as to how she should respond. Her La Priestly comfort blanket now seemed like a distant memory, tied up in the constraints of the city and the walls of Runway. Well she had promised Caroline that she would 'just go with it' only that morning. She decided to do just that. 

"Let's see how good your knife skills are Sachs" and with that she threw a tomato at Andrea. 

Andrea caught it easily, thanking her years of playing high-school softball, and counteracted by throwing an apron back at Miranda. 

"Oh I am good Miranda, really good. You might even learn a thing or two" and still smirking, Andrea started slicing through the soft red flesh with surgical precision. 

Miranda had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop a groan escape. Turning to the stove, she lit the gas hob to set a pan on to boil some fresh pasta she had discovered in the fridge, watching the blue flames lick at the stainless steel. She had always been fascinated with fire, the movement and colours were hypnotising. But now it seemed to take on a new meaning - it was like watching what was going on inside her right at that moment. Andrea had sparked a fire within her and what's more, she didn't want the burning heat coursing through her body to stop. 

"Right chef, anything else that requires my attention or do you want to check my work first before giving me another taxing task?" 

"Hmmm, let's have a look then Sachs, see if your work has passed muster?" 

Miranda glided over to stand next to Andrea expecting her to shuffle over when she moved into her personal space but Andrea stood fast. Their arms were touching, from shoulder to elbow and she could feel the heat radiating through the sleeve of her shirt. 

"Not bad, not bad at all Andrea" she practically purred her name and felt Andrea tense. Still neither broke the connection. 

Miranda picked a perfectly cubed piece of tomato and popped it in her mouth. She instantly shut her eyes and groaned, oh it tasted so good and fresh. Hearing Andrea's breath hitch her eyes snapped open. Clearing her throat Miranda continued to take in Andrea's features. Plump lips slightly parted begging to be… Suddenly the noise of the pan boiling over interrupted her train of thought. 

"Right, so onions next then garlic. Think you can handle that?" Miranda threw the instructions over her shoulder as she rushed back to the stove and turned the gas down a few notches, wishing she could do the same to the flames that were now fiercely within. 

With the sauce bubbling away and the pasta almost ready to be drained Miranda started to set the table outside, humming softly as she did so. It was still warm and it would be pleasant to eat under the stars. "My baby don't care who knows. My baby just cares for…" Miranda sensed someone behind her and suddenly stopped singing and glanced back over her shoulder. 

"You have a beautiful voice Miranda" 

Andrea was leaning on the door jamb taking in the sight before her. The moonlight made Miranda's hair glow. She looked ethereal.

Placing the last utensil down on the table Miranda strode over to Andrea. When she was within touching distance she paused. Andrea's mouth went dry, and she closed her eyes. Miranda leant in surprising Andrea by whispering in her ear "I'm going to have to put a bell on you if you keep appearing like that" before continuing her journey to the kitchen to dish up dinner. 

Andrea remained rooted to the spot having zero confidence that her legs would support walking right now. She was seriously contemplating running straight down the jetty and diving into the cool water. She was still not quite sure what was going on between them but finding she didn't care she made her way over to join Miranda. 

Andrea pushed her plate forward and let out a loud sigh. "Oh wow. That was so good but I am stuffed" 

Miranda nodded in agreement. "Hmmm, it's been a while since I have had that many carbs. It was rather tasty though" 

"I think it was all down to the way the vegetables were so expertly chopped" Andrea gave Miranda a cheeky wink. 

"Ha. Is that so Sachs?" 

"Very much so, Priestly. Right, pass your plate. I'll make a start on cleaning the kitchen. For someone so put together you don't half make a mess" 

Chuckling Miranda couldn't disagree. It was probably one of the only places where she didn't feel the need for order. She hadn't cooked properly for ages and it was nice to have someone appreciate it, regardless of her somewhat maverick and carefree tendencies when it came to her culinary efforts. 

When Miranda walked into the kitchen she observed Andrea at the sink, hips swaying to the music. Andy clearly hadn't noticed that Miranda was behind her and an idea started forming. Slipping off her wedges she silently approached the brunette and as she drew close to her, she leant in again and in her most sultry voice whispered "Where's the tea towel? I'll dry." 

What she didn't expect was Andrea to scream and drop the big pan in the sink. Then as Andrea slowly turned around, Miranda couldn't help but laugh. The force of the pan had caused what looked like the entire sink of water to splash all over Andrea. And boy what a sight. Her white vest top was now sheer, revealing a gorgeous lace bra underneath, Miranda couldn't take her eyes off her. She bit her lip as her eyes tracked slowly upwards and met with Andrea's. 

*************

Caroline and Cassidy had had such fun in the great hall with their classmates and the Camp Tethys staff. They had been introduced to all the trainers and staff who would be working with the teams during their stay and each group had been taken through their schedules. The evening had culminated in some hilarious team games which had lead to their chalet, Aurai, being the first to take the top spot on the challenge board. As they were making their way back to their chalet they bumped into Josie. 

"Oh hi girls, have you enjoyed this evening?" 

"Oh it's been brilliant! Way better than we hoped, I am so excited for tomorrow" Cassidy enthusiastically shared. 

"And how about you Caroline?" Josie was a twin so understood the importance of treating them as individuals. 

"Yes, it's been lovely, but I am exhausted. Could you point us in the direction of the chalet my mum is in please?" 

Josie always made sure to know exactly who was the offspring of who before the students arrived for a camp, and she certainly wouldn't be forgetting Miranda Priestly in a hurry. "Of course, honey, she is in with Andy. Just keep going down this path and it's the farthest one down" She was curious herself to find out how the pair had settled in but would catch up with Andy over breakfast in the morning. 

"Great. Thanks Josie, see you tomorrow" and with that the girls made their way off down the path. 

As they approached the chalet they could hear the sound of Nina Simone. This was a good sign. A very good sign. And with that they knocked on the door. 

"Oi Priestly! I can't believe you did that. You are so going to pay!" 

Andrea grabbed the spoon that was sat in the pan holding the last of the pasta sauce and started to chase a shrieking Miranda around the kitchen island. Andrea caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around in her arms until she was holding the offending spoon next to Miranda's cheek. 

"Oh you wouldn't dare Sachs" 

Miranda was doing her utmost to keep her breathing even but failed miserably as she felt Andrea's hand snake up her back. She was seconds away from losing the last shred of willpower she had left. 

"Oh wouldn't I?" 

Andrea's face was so close to Miranda's she could smell the wine on her breath. And something more she couldn't quite put her finger on but which she was enthralled by. Her senses were in overdrive. Miranda was intoxicating. Her eyes flicked down to Miranda's lips and back up to eyes that had turned a deeper shade of blue. They were sparkling. An inviting pool she wanted to jump right into. 

"Mum! Andy!" Cassidy screeched 

Miranda and Andy leapt apart. Miranda looked flustered and Andy rather sheepish. 

"Girls, how did you get in here? Why didn't you knock?" Miranda attempted to regain her dignity as she wiped down her hands on a dish cloth and tried to get her emotions in check. What was she thinking? She was mortified that her girls had caught her in such a compromising position with a virtual stranger. 

"We did. Quite a few times. Obviously" she made a point of looking between the two women "you didn't hear us" Cassidy sassed back. 

"That's enough Cassidy" Miranda walked over to the twins desperately trying to call to her inner dragon with every step. "How was your evening Bobbseys?" 

Cassidy then started to talk a mile a minute about everything that had happened. Caroline remained silent. She looked intensely at first Andrea and then at her mum. Curious, she thought, she hadn't seen her mum that comfortable with anyone. Ever. Any time she had been in the kitchen with  _ Stephen  _ you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. Hmmm this is interesting. She would bring this up with Cass when they were back at their chalet. They had a lot to talk about, she already had an idea bubbling. 

Andrea had never felt so awkward. She didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't just walk off, even though all she wanted to do was retreat to the safety of her room. But staying here was even harder. The quieter twin was just staring at her. She looked so much like her mother and had certainly mastered the Priestly glare. 

Glancing over at Miranda she could see that she wasn't alone in this uncomfortable state. She made her decision. She would be the one to diffuse the situation. 

"Hey, Caroline right? I think I have you down for fly training first thing tomorrow"

"Yes, that's right" Caroline replied but refusing to make it easy for Andy, continued "Come on Cass we need to get back" She quickly kissed her mum on the cheek and grabbed her sisters arm pulling her towards the door. 

"Oh right yeah cool. Night mum, night Andy!" Cassidy shouted from the doorway. 

"Night girls, see you at breakfast" Miranda shut the door behind them. Leaning her forehead on it she let out a big sigh. What if Caroline and Cassidy had walked in just a few seconds later… Oh god, that didn't bear thinking about. What had come over her? She barely knew this woman and there she was all over her. How could she be so stupid. Yes, it had been a fun evening up until the interruption. She couldn't remember when she'd last felt so free and happy. But then she remembered the look on Caroline's face and groaned. 

Andrea walked up to Miranda and put her hand on her shoulder "Hey, are you OK?" 

Abruptly shrugging it off, Miranda walked over to the fridge, snatched a bottle of water, and made her way to her bedroom. 

"I am going to bed. Goodnight Andrea"

A confused Andrea was left still stood by the front door wondering what an earth had just happened. 


	7. Chapter 7

Andy woke the next morning feeling sluggish and shattered. Blaming the wine for the most part, and choosing to ignore the vivid blue eyes that had permeated the little sleep she had managed. Today was going to be a struggle in so many ways. She very reluctantly dragged herself out of bed silently wishing she could stay hidden beneath the nest of blankets, preferably with a certain silver haired beauty keeping her company. 

As she walked into the bathroom to start the shower, she noticed her white vest top hung over the towel rack. Clutching it to her chest, she couldn't stop herself from going over what had transpired the night before. 

Never had she met someone she had so instantly connected to. Once Miranda had let her guard down, the flirtatious banter they had shared was so natural and easy. Andy was desperately trying to recall when, if, that had last happened. And then that moment just before they were interrupted. Oh man, it was perfect. It had felt so right to hold her in her arms. 

During the course of the evening she had watched as Miranda visibly relaxed and let her in - the woman was clearly battling with some inner demons. The hours Andy had spent in Miranda's company had shown her glimpses of an incredible woman underneath that cool exterior and she wanted more. Miranda had a wickedly dry sense of humour and a naughty impish side both of which had come out to play. Andy wanted to explore whatever this connection was between them but she didn't want Miranda to feel uncomfortable. What was it with this woman and running out on her? 

Throwing on a clean t-shirt, pair of shorts and her trusty pool sliders she swept out of her room and headed for her sacred coffee machine. She paused outside Miranda's room listening for some signs of life. Hearing nothing and with the need for coffee becoming more pressing by the second she carried on down the hall.

One coffee down and still no Miranda. There was a part of her that had hoped the aroma of freshly brewed coffee would lure the Editor out but it wasn't to be. Grabbing a clean mug she poured a fresh cup and made her way to Miranda's room. 

Knocking gently Andrea announced her presence "Room service. Wake up call for Priestly." Andrea was met with silence. Cautiously she cracked open the door, "Morning sleepy head, rise and shine." 

Expecting darkness but instead being greeted by a stream of sunlight pouring through the gap she pushed the door wide open. Miranda was nowhere to be seen. The blinds were fully open and the bed perfectly made. If it wasn't for the throw pillows now artistically sitting on the window seat instead of the bed she would have thought it hadn't even been slept in. 

This was not how Andrea had hoped to start her day. She had a romantic notion of them both sitting on the deck in the hazy morning light, sharing a cafetiere of the special Brazilian blend she knew Miranda would love before the two of them would then lazily stroll down to the great hall for some breakfast. But alas, it seemed her roomie had done a runner. Again. 

Letting out a frustrated groan she quickly pulled her hair back in a messy bun, grabbed her swim bag and training notes and headed out the door. Alone. Hoping in vain she would catch a glimpse of silver before she hit the pools. 

Cassidy and Caroline's morning had got off to a better start. They were both up early and huddled around their ipad on Cassidy's bed. After a long hushed chat upon returning to their chalet the night before, they had formulated a new plan. Although both very much in agreement, this time Caroline was in the driving seat. Pulling up the group chat they got to work. 

**NigeKip: so you both make it in one piece??**

**NigeKip: and Miranda?? 😉**

**Emily1: is she really angry? I mean are we talking Irv cutting her budget angry or like that time the Versace collection got 'lost in transit' on the way to the desert shoot level angry?**

**Emily1: girls? Seriously I haven't slept all night!**

**NigeKip: hmmm I am curious to know how La Priestly handled the bus ride...**

In the excitement of arriving at camp they both realised they hadn't let Nigel and Emily know they had arrived safely. 

"Caro, as much as I love to wind our dear Em up she must be going out of her mind. We need to put her out of her misery" Cassidy was struggling to keep her giggling quiet, aware that the rest of their chalet was yet to wake. 

**BabyDragons: morning guys! We made it!**

**BabyDragons: and don't worry. Mum is surprisingly OK. Bit of drama with sleeping arrangements but so far so good.**

**Emily1: finally!! OK, but hang on, she is alright with it? The sneaking around, how we got her there?**

**Emily1: I am struggling to believe you girls**

**NigeKip: I am with cheese girl on this one**

**Emily1: Oi, less of the nicknames!**

**BabyDragons: haha cheese girl, nice one Uncle Nige! But yeah she is cool, and weirdly relaxed. So we need a favour from you…**

**Emily1: what now?! My nerves can't take much more!**

**BabyDragons: calm down Em! Simple really, if anything happens at Runway, don't contact Mum. Even if she demands updates just be all breezy.**

**BabyDragons: even you Em 😉**

**Emily1: Breezy. Right. I can do that. But why?**

**NigeKip: fine by me, it should be pretty much smooth sailing anyway since we worked her to the bone before she left!**

**BabyDragons: mum's been different since arriving. Last night she was actually laughing, like properly having fun. And we don't want that to stop. So no distractions OK?**

**NigeKip: laughing?! Fun?! OK this is too weird for me. But sure girls, no runway dramas. Got it.**

**Emily1: Serena here, can you stop dropping these M bombs on Em! M laughing was too much for her. But don't stress I'll sort her out when she snaps out this trance like state she's in right now! 😂**

**BabyDragons: good luck with that Serena! thanks so much, laters 😘**

"OK, that's Em and Nigel up to speed. Come on Cass, time to get ready. I don't want to be late for my first training session with Andy"

"Right behind you Caro!" 

As the twins walked into the great hall they spotted Andy chatting with Coach Saunders. Andy saw them and knew she needed to play down last night so waved them over. 

"Morning girls, you sleep OK?" Andy greeted them nervously. 

Given the stare down she had received from Caroline at their last encounter she was thrown when it was she who answered first rather than Cassidy. "Hey Andy, yeah I slept great thanks. Super excited to get started on fly training!" 

Resembling a bunny in headlights Andy stuttered "Oh, great. Yeah, look I'll see you in a bit. OK?" Andy saw her grams come out the kitchen and saw her escape "Gotta go, but don't forget your pullboy, see you in an hour." And with that she was gone. 

"Caro, what was that about? You think something happened after we left?" Cassidy took a tray and reached for a bowl of fresh fruit. 

Caroline picked up a plate and started loading it with toast. "Yep. I bet La Priestly happened" sighing, she continued "OK we are going to have to do some damage control. I'll deal with Andy, and you can work on mum. She can be a right nightmare sometimes."

"You said it Caro. Oooh yummy they have pancakes!" 

Caroline rolled her eyes at her sister. She was an absolute sucker for anything she could drown in syrup. She looked around but saw no sign of her mum. Knowing how she ticked she would bet her next three months allowance on the fact she had retreated back into herself after they'd burst in last night. More than likely after having made some hideously harsh comment. Nothing like a cornered or embarrassed dragon to unleash hell. She just hoped it wasn't so bad as to have put Andy off. 

"Boy am I glad to see you grams!" Andy wrapped her grandmother up in a big hug. 

"Well hi to you too honey" Andy squeezed her grams a little tighter. "Hey now, what's happened?" Josie was a little concerned by the desperation in the hug. 

"To be honest grams, I have no idea. It was all going so well, and then it wasn't" Andy let go of Josie and she slumped down into the nearest chair. 

"This wouldn't have something to do with a certain silver haired power house by any chance" Josie was nothing if a straight talker. 

Andy, head still in her hands mumbled something. "Didn't quite hear that honey, less of the mumbling please." 

"Sorry grams" Feeling five again, Andy looked up and repeated "It might have something to do with Miranda, yes"

"Thought as much. She was here first thing. Looking equally unrested and fraught. So I've already heard her side of things. Want to share yours over some eggs?" 

"She was here? And she spoke to you? Where is she now? I need to go find her, see if she's OK," panicking at the thought of her grams and Miranda having some weird heart to heart, Andy went to stand up but Josie placed her hand on hers. 

"All in good time honey. She's gone for a walk around the lake. She's working through some things and just needs a bit of space. Plus you've got Caroline for training in an hour. So that gives us plenty of time for a chat and to come up with a plan"

"A plan? What do you mean grams?" 

"As I said, Miranda and I had a long chat this morning. You've got a challenging one there my girl. Passionate but prone to bolt, am I right?"

"I've got a… what? But… we barely know each other. We have literally just met grams! You've got this all wrong…" 

"When have I ever been wrong Andy?" Josie replied arching her eyebrows in that all knowing way she has "Now you want scrambled, poached or a Josie special omelette?" 

********************

_ Earlier that morning _

_ Being a lark, Josie was always the first to rise. She loved this time of day. It was always so quiet and gave her the opportunity to soak in the beauty of her surroundings before the camp started to wake. She had owned and run this camp for over 50 years and there hadn't been a morning yet where she didn't feel like the luckiest person alive to live in such a beautiful setting.  _

_ She had just started unlocking the great hall doors when she saw Miranda making her way up the path. Even this early Miranda looked stunning. "Morning Miranda, you're up and about early. Couldn't sleep?" As she got closer however she could see the tiredness hidden beneath the flawless makeup. _

_ "Good morning. And yes something like that. Please tell me you have a decent coffee machine in there."  _

_ "I can do one better, follow me."  _

_ Instead of heading inside, Josie gestured for Miranda to follow her around the building and through an intricate gate. "This is where I keep the good stuff. Take a seat. I'll be back in a minute."  _

_ Miranda looked around her. This was not what she was expecting. Not at all. Standing at the edge of a beautiful walled garden she could have believed that she had been magically transported to an English country garden.  _

_ The garden appeared to be square, divided into sections by weathered brick paths all edged with lavender. An arbour took centre stage, straining under the weight of honeysuckle and white roses which had been trained to form a scented canopy over a delightfully quaint seating area.  _

_ An aged stone lion head had been built into the wall to the left of the gate. Cascading water poured from its mouth into a deep pool filled with water lilies.  _

_ To the right were raised beds filled to the brim with white gladioli, white irises, white pompom dahlias and white Japanese anemones.  _

_ Against the back wall, peeking out from underneath tumbling ivy, was a series of stone arches inlayed with mirrors giving the space an illusion of depth. As Miranda walked around the garden her senses came alive. This oasis with its bright whites and contrasting fresh greens was feeding her more inspiration than she had felt in months - she felt alive. An array of terracotta pots of all shapes and sizes held herbs and filled every available pocket of space left. As she made her way down the path and brushed against the lavender it added to the fragrant air. She inhaled deeply and let the combination of fragrances fill her senses.  _

_ Taking a seat on the white ornate metal chair, she didn't have long to wait before Josie joined her, complete with two mugs of steaming hot coffee.  _

_ "Welcome to my little slice of heaven, my ode to Sissinghurst," she winked at Miranda who filed that comment away for later. "This is my pride and joy, after Helen and Andy. My haven when I want some quiet time to myself." _

_ "It's incredible. The balance between order and chaos is perfect. I could certainly while away the hours in such a beautiful setting" Miranda reached for her coffee, the first of the day. Closing her eyes she savoured the taste. "Hmmm you weren't wrong regarding the coffee. This is exactly what I needed."  _

_ "So how was your first night? Andy look after you OK?" Josie could sense something was up and the instant blush creeping up Miranda's neck confirmed her suspicions.  _

_ "Yes. Fine. She's…" Miranda ran her hands through her perfectly coiffed hair, "she's, the erm, the perfect hostess." Miranda refused to meet Josie's eyes for she knew the older lady wouldn't let her get away with such a vague answer. Even she didn't buy it.  _

_ "Now come on Miranda, what's up? You look like you haven't slept a wink and have clearly slinked out the chalet at sunrise in search for coffee when I know for a fact there is an exceptional coffee machine a lot closer to your room than the great hall. What happened?" _

_ "Nothing. Everything. Argh I don't know" Miranda gave up, exasperated.  _

_ "Well honey, I have an hour before I need to do anything. So why don't you talk, and I'll keep the coffee coming." Josie sat back in her chair, crossing her feet and patiently waiting.  _

_ Groaning almost in defeat, burying her face in her hands, Miranda retorted "What is it with you Sachs women?" before proceeding to fill Josie in, with more honesty than she had intended.  _

_ "So that's that" Miranda concluded as she drained her cup and made to stand up. "Thank you for the coffee. And your time. But I had better leave you to get set up before the teens descend."  _

_ "No problem at all Miranda. You're welcome to use this space whenever you want to escape" Josie stood up and walked with Miranda to the gate.  _

_ "Oh and Miranda. The fact your girls got you here should speak volumes. I think you will be pleasantly surprised. And don't worry about Andy - when you're ready just talk to her."  _

_ Miranda turned around to face Josie and gave a sharp nod in response.  _

_ "At this time of day I find the rocks to the north of the lake are a great place to clear your head" and with that Josie cleared the table and headed off to open up for breakfast.  _

_ **************** _

"You really think I can knock a few more seconds off my PB then?" Caroline was buzzing from her two hour one on one with Andy. She was amazed at what she had learnt in that time. Already her breathing technique had improved and her movement had become more fluid, gliding through the water with ease thanks to the new stroke and kick combination Andy had talked her through. 

"You kidding? Absolutely, you were flying through the water once you got out of your head and became one with the water. Fly is as much about feeling the movements as technique. By the end of camp I think we can shave off at least 5 seconds. Next session we will work on turns, which in a race can decide the difference between whether you place first or last." Andy placed her arm around the young swimmer as they walked out the building. "You are a natural at fly, and with a few more tweaks you are going to be awesome!" 

"Really, you think so? Wow, thanks Andy that means so much coming from you!" Caroline was beaming. 

"Honestly you have the gift kid" Andy's shock had turned into excitement when she first watched Caroline in the pool. She had such a natural infinity with the most challenging of swimming strokes and with a few changes in technique could, if she wanted, go on to be a champion of epic proportions. Her talent needed to be nurtured and she desperately wanted to be a part of Caroline's journey. For a moment, she became lost in a day dream of cheering her on at meets with Miranda by her side. Woah, where did that come from? Imagining her future with Miranda? 

Caroline looked up at Andy and could see she was deep in thought. The two had gotten on instantly and she loved the way the brunette treated her. She was patient, and funny and a bit clumsy. Andy had made their training session so much fun. Andy's initial nervousness around her had disappeared pretty quickly - no doubt helped by Caroline's 10 minute laughing fit when Andy had tripped over a discarded lane rope and went head first into the pool. 

Taking a deep breath Caroline knew she needed to tackle the issue with her mum head on. "Andy, you like my mum right?" 

Andy stopped dead in her tracks and started stuttering. "Well, erm, yeah. I mean she's great. Why, why do you ask?" 

Realising that Andy was no longer by her side Caroline turned around and walked back to where Andy was standing. "Look, I'll get straight to the point. My mum is amazing, funny, and a right laugh once you get passed the frosty exterior. But she has this annoying habit of not realising this. And then when she does she gets all scared and…" 

"....runs off?" Andy snorted 

Giggling Caroline nodded in agreement, "Exactly that. But honestly Andy, I haven't heard her laugh like that in months. And you made that happen. I know me and Cass are kids but we're not stupid. We notice way more than she thinks we do"

Andy slowly nodded and gestured for Caroline to continue. 

"She would kill me for saying this but she has been so sad recently." Caroline looked pointedly at Andy who mimed locking her lips shut before continuing "Barely leaving work and when she does finally get home shutting herself away in her study. Me and Cass have both talked about this, and we think you could be good for her. She doesn't have many friends outside of Runway. And apart from Uncle Nigel and us, we haven't seen her that relaxed around anyone. Ever." Caroline sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Seeing her last night was like seeing our old mum, you know? It was nice. I've really missed her" 

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. Pulling her into a hug, Andy took a deep breath, "OK, so what do you propose I do? I haven't seen her all morning and don't want to push it. I really don't want to be on the receiving end of another Priestly glare any time soon."

Chuckling Caroline pulled back to look up at Andy. "Well, she's a sucker for romantic gestures. Not hearts and flowers schmaltzy stuff but something that's shown thought and care. And I know just the thing that will work. We need to go to the kitchen." 

Intrigued, Andy just nodded, "Right, let's go. Lead the way!" 

Josie had joined them in the kitchen and told Andy where she was most likely to find Miranda. Armed with everything Caroline had assured her would do the trick, plus a few little extras Andy set off to win over her illusive dragon. 

Andy walked for a good half hour before she spotted Miranda sitting, legs stretched out and barefoot, on a collection of rocks overlooking the lake. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was rising. Miranda was leaning back on her elbows with her face towards the sun. It made for an alluring sight. Like a ship being called to the rocks, Andy couldn't help but be drawn to her siren. 

"Hey, room for another on that rock of yours?" 

Miranda didn't open her eyes, but smiling she gestured at the space next to her. 

Andy placed her things down between them and sat with an exaggerated ooomf. She had decided on the walk that she would be guided by Miranda in terms of navigating this conversation so set about silently unpacking the cool box. 

Miranda's curiosity was piqued by the sounds emitting from whatever Andrea was doing and she couldn't help but try and sneak a quick look. But from the angle she was sat at couldn't quite see without turning. On the third attempt she met Andrea's gaze. Busted. 

Sitting up and turning more to face Andrea, she gasped when she saw what the brunette had been up to. Spread before her was a delicious feast of all her favourite things. Little morsels of pure heaven. She looked up just as Andrea was pouring her a glass of wine. As their eyes met Miranda was hit with the most radiant smile. If she hadn't been sitting down it would have knocked her over. Oh she was beautiful. 

Andy handed Miranda the glass, holding hers up waiting to clink. Miranda obliged, smiling back. A true soul baring smile. She saw Andrea let out a deep, relieved breath. 

"Andrea…"

"It's OK Miranda, you don't need to say anything." Andrea reached over placing her hand on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "We're OK." 

It was Miranda's turn to feel a wave of relief. After hastily leaving Andrea and then avoiding her all morning she had braced herself for a drawn out, exhausting conversation where she would have to defend and explain her endless faults as they were pointed out to her one by one. Which would then inevitably turn into an argument - accusations and hurtful words being flung around. But instead Andrea was once again demonstrating that she wasn't  _ Stephen  _ or any of the others that had come before him. Instead Andrea had done something so lovely, thoughtful, dare she say, romantic. For her. At that moment, looking at the smiling brunette, her heart felt full. 

"This looks wonderful, Andrea" Miranda turned her hand over, linking their fingers together. They fitted perfectly. It felt right, so right. 

As Andy began to rub her thumb gently over Miranda's, she heard a contented sigh and a whispered "Thank you." 

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Miranda was never one for day dreams. She didn't indulge in fantasies of mythical tales or urban legends. She certainly wasn't someone who left things to fate or would be caught scanning her horoscope. For Miranda, life’s path was made by making clear rational choices. Everything she did, every decision she made was reached through considering hard facts, through reasoning and logic. 

And she had got where she wanted to be hadn't she? This life - homes in the best places, a seven figure salary, the latest designer pieces at her disposal - that's what she had wanted, right? Why then was everything so difficult now? Years of being at the top of her game with snivelling idiots like Irv snapping at her heels, waiting for her to fuck up. Each issue of Runway had to be better than the last. Of course she achieved it every month. But at what cost? When did it stop being fun? 

And when did she stop recognising herself? Who had she become? 

Her mind wandered back to Cassidy and Caroline. Their audacity in manoeuvring her into this trip. Conspiring with Emily and Nigel, not giving a damn about the potential consequences because they were untainted by concepts such as failure. It wouldn't have even crossed the girls minds that they might fail. And what if they had? She had no doubt they would bounce right back up and move on to the next shiny experience. 

Once upon a time she had been like that too, brave and fearless. She would spend hours doodling over her text books and journals, filling sketch books with her thoughts and dreams. She knew then with absolute conviction that she would achieve great things with her life. She had never contemplated that she wouldn't ever reach her goals. She was unafraid to dream, unafraid to take risks. 

Why then was she running away now? That morning a horrible truth had dawned on her. On paper she had everything, a life to be envied by all, but scratch the surface and below it was that hideous truth she had been ignoring all these years. Buried beneath the accolades, the power, the trappings of success, was a lonely miserable woman. She didn't have it all, not even close. 

But here, now, something was shifting. It was time to let a new Miranda shine. She owed it to her girls and more importantly, to her younger self, to stop being a coward, take a deep breath and dive right in. She turned to the woman beside her. 

"More wine Andrea?" 

"Ohhh for sure. Fill her up" Andrea was feeling a warm buzz from the two glasses she had already consumed. 

Miranda picked the bottle up from the cool box and topped up both of their glasses. "Oh it's so lovely here. Thank you for this, it's just what I needed." 

"You're more than welcome Miranda. It's been a blissful afternoon" Andy took a mouthful of wine, humming with delight at the crisp fresh taste. 

"I am sorry you know," Miranda sighed gazing out at the lake, "I am aware my behaviour has been somewhat... erratic." 

Andy put down her glass and turned to face her. 

"Hey, you have nothing to apologise for. I get it." Andy reached out and gently touched Miranda's shoulder to encourage her to turn to face her "You've had a lot happen in less than 48 hours and that's bound to make anyone, even the great Miranda Priestly, freak out." 

Miranda laughed "I guess so. Still I shouldn't have tried to avoid you. So for that I apologise. I can't guarantee that it won't happen again but I can promise that moving forward I will try my best not to 'freak out'…" 

"Well that's all I can ask. I am never going to second guess what's going on in that pretty head of yours, so you're going to have to help me out occasionally. Deal?" Andy held out her hand. 

Miranda took the proffered hand and shook it, looking deep into Andy's eyes, finding only warmth and reassurance looking back at her, she nodded and breathed out her trademark, "Acceptable" 

"Andrea, can I ask you a question?" Miranda asked somewhat hesitantly as she pulled Andrea's hand into her lap, not wanting to let go just yet. 

Feeling giddy and relieved that Miranda didn't want to break the contact between them Andy answered "Of course" 

"What did you mean before when you talked of needing a break?" 

It was something that had been bugging Miranda, and when she had mentioned it to Josie that morning she simply stated that it wasn't her place to say and to ask Andrea.

"God, I am so wishing we hadn't finished that bottle now! Erm where to start?" Andrea released Miranda's hand and uncomfortably shifted, to Miranda's sadness, away from her. 

"Please don't feel you need to share. Sorry, it's really none of my business." 

Miranda was instantly regretting bringing this up seeing how Andrea had immediately tensed. The mood had shifted downward considerably. Nice one Miranda, trust you to ruin a perfect afternoon. 

On realising that she had subconsciously pulled away from Miranda, Andy wanted to rectify this immediately so scooted back over, and took hold of Miranda's hand once more. 

"No it's fine, I am just working out the best place to start this pathetic sorry tale." 

She leant her head on Miranda's shoulder, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

Miranda was starting to wonder whether Andrea was actually going to speak, but didn't want to push her for answers. There were compensations for waiting. She was selfishly enjoying the brunette's closeness, lazily tracing patterns on the inside of her wrist. The movement matched the tempo of Andrea's even breathing. Miranda was more than happy to wait out the silence. 

With a whisper Andy started to talk. 

"I was in a relationship, with someone who I stupidly thought was the love of my life. And boy was I wrong about that. At first it was amazing, she was so supportive, even when it came to the endless early morning training sessions. It was only when I started to gain recognition and move up the ranks at my club things started to get difficult. As the hours in the pool and gym increased so did the arguing and jealously. I started to find any excuse to not go to her place because I was exhausted, physically from my intense training schedule and mentally from the constant questioning and harassment I had to endure as soon as I would step through the door." 

Miranda had been nodding along in empathy "Hmmm, sadly a story I know all too well" she echoed. Without thinking she put her arm around Andrea's waist and drew her in closer. "What happened next, darling?" 

It was Miranda's turn to tense. Had she really just let that endearment slip out? 

Sensing this shadow but wanting to prevent any form of retreat or embarrassment from Miranda, Andy simply snuggled in closer. She felt like Miranda was her tether, keeping her grounded from the storm of emotions threatening to knock her off her feet. 

"Everything came to a head one weekend. I had been away at a meet where I could potentially qualify for the Olympic team. I was so happy as I had recorded a new PB and my coach was sure I was in the running for making the final selection and not just a reserve spot. I'd managed to catch an earlier flight back to the city and in the excitement I hadn't thought to let her know I would be home early" Andy's voice was laced with emotion and cracked with the sound of unshed tears. Miranda gave her waist a squeeze of encouragement to continue. 

"So using my key I let myself into her flat, bottle of champagne in hand, wanting to share my good news and the reassurance that all the previous stress of the last few months had been worth it. But instead I was greeted to the sight of her fucking my best friend on the dining room table."

Miranda was speechless. She felt herself become white hot with rage. How dare some treat her Andrea like that. She knew towards the end of her marriage that Stephen was playing away from home but at least he had the common sense to do it away from the town house and with people outside of their social circles. She couldn't imagine what Andrea must have gone through, and with her best friend - my god how would one recover from that? 

Miranda wrapped Andrea up in her arms, repeating over and over "Oh my darling, my darling Andrea, I am so sorry." 

Andrea buried her face in the crook of Miranda's neck, and then the flood gates opened. The sound tore through Miranda's heart, and she vowed from that moment she would do anything to protect this vibrant wonderful woman in her arms. 

Neither knew how much time had passed but Andrea's heart wrenching sobs started to peter out. She felt soothed by the calming sensation of Miranda's fingers carding through her hair. 

"There is nothing I can say to change what happened to you, but so help me if I ever run into this _woman"_ Miranda practically growled out. 

Andy raised her head and could see the Editor was struggling to keep a hold of her inner dragon. Miranda's eyes flashed with anger and the overwhelming feeling of protectiveness pouring out left her breathless. And aroused. 

"Well you won't have to wait long. She's here. At Camp Tethys" 

"WHAT?!" The raise of Miranda's voice startled Andy and she let out a surprised laugh. 

"Yep. That hot new chef Mum was so excited about. Well that's Natalie. So yeah Nat is here. Fabulous huh?" 

"But how could she? Here? With you being here? What was your mother thinking?!" 

Miranda couldn't believe that Andrea's own mother would willingly hire this _chef._ Miranda on the other hand wanted to ruin her. Already her mind was in overdrive thinking of all the ways she could destroy her. A few select phone calls and _Natalie_ would be lucky if she could get a job flipping burgers in some backwater truck stop. 

"In mum's defence she doesn't know the hows and whys of our split. We hadn't officially moved in together thank goodness so it was easier to just blame it on both our schedules and move on. Only grams knows all the sordid details, and she is not happy about it one bit." 

"But I don't understand. Why would you be OK with her being here after what she did?" Miranda couldn't reconcile what she was hearing. 

"She's good at what she does, and regardless of what she did to me I won't stop her from flourishing professionally. I also had the small thing of the Olympics to keep me occupied so threw myself into that. And anyway whilst she is here I don't run the risk of bumping into her back in the city. I have control over when I see her and for how long. And I need that."

To say Miranda was in awe of this amazing selfless creature before her would be the understatement of the century. The inner strength she clearly had was immense. She could understand how she had become an Olympian - the determination was breathtaking, and very attractive. 

"Well, you're a stronger woman than me" Miranda used her napkin to wipe away a few stray tears that continued to fall, "And I am in awe of you."

Miranda gently cupped Andy's cheek and Andy shut her eyes. She couldn't help but lean in to the touch. As Andy's eyes slowly opened their gaze connected and the depth of emotion was apparent to both. Andy leant in and pressed a barely there kiss to the side of Miranda's lips. Each knew that this was a pivotal moment, something to be savoured. A mutual understanding. As Miranda leant her forehead on hers, Andy sighed. It felt like she had come home. 

They both pulled away and to save an awkward silence and to lighten the mood Miranda diverted attention to the large canvas tote that had remained unopened "So, what's in that mystery bag?" 

"Aha the contents of this bag will be revealed all in good time Priestly" Andy glanced at her watch "And on that note, I need to sort some things out for later." 

"Later?" Miranda started to pack up the remnants of their picnic. 

"Yep, later. It's part two of your surprise. And you can pout all you want but I am not divulging any further," Andy gave Miranda a cheeky wink. 

Miranda's tummy flipped. She was going to be spending more time with Andrea, and she couldn't wait. "Well I need some details at least. Surely you can give me something? What should I wear to this… surprise?" 

Andy still wasn't used to the effect Miranda's purring voice had on her, the way she'd drawn out the word surprise, oh boy. And of course instead of being smooth she stumbled slightly. Chuckling to herself as she attempted to dampen her desire, "I would suggest a swimsuit underneath something comfortable. And everything else will be catered for," hoping that she had delivered it as evenly as possible. 

"Right, that I can do. So shall I meet you back at the chalet?" 

"No, meet me at the doors to the great hall, in say an hour and a half from now. Does that timing work for you?" 

"Perfect, I will see you later then, Andrea" and with that Miranda turned and headed off back to camp. 

Andy watched Miranda walk off until she had disappeared amongst the trees, shook herself and went off in the opposite direction to get everything set up. She couldn't wait. 

As Miranda reached the camp she heard someone running behind her. Spinning around she saw a flash of red and suddenly had an arm full of twin. "Hello Bobbsey, how's your day been?" 

"It's been amazing!" Cassidy gave her mum a final squeeze before she let go "I have been in the pool for most of the day, and I am just off to meet Caro as we have our first water polo match."

Caroline had filled her in on her chat with Andy and the part she had played in the surprise picnic. Knowing full well who her mum had spent the afternoon with but also how her mum had reacted to them bursting in the night before she wanted to bring up the subject casually. 

"What have you been up to mum?" 

"I have been out on the rocks to the North of the lake. I took my sketch book and, then, Andrea and I had a delightful picnic. It was a most pleasant afternoon."

"Andy? Oh she's so cool, Caro was telling me all about her training session with her this morning. I can't wait until mine." 

Cassidy was a bit nervous about what she had to do next, but she had pinkie promised Caro that she wouldn't chicken out. And everyone knows that you can't back out of that kind of sacred oath. 

"We really like Andy. You like her too, right mum?" Cassidy held her breath waiting for her mum's reaction. It could go one of two ways. 

Miranda had a feeling she knew where this was going. And one thing she never did was lie to her girls. Remembering what Josie had said to her as they parted ways this morning she went for it. 

"I do darling. I like her a lot." 

"Oh that's brilliant! I have to go find Caro, but have fun tonight mum - you're going to love it!" 

Before Miranda could even get a response out, Cassidy had sprinted off towards the inside pool. So it seemed she was the only one in the dark about tonight's activity. Shaking her head she continued down the path thinking about what swimsuit to wear and praying she wouldn't be expected to actually swim…

Stepping out of the shower Miranda perused the selection of outfits she had laid out on the bed. Not really knowing what was happening made it that little bit tricker to find the perfect ensemble. She wanted to impress Andrea, but not look as though she had tried too hard. I mean, this was a date, wasn't it? The afternoon had been wonderful, and that kiss. Wow, she laughed to herself. Nigel would have a field day if he could see her now, Miranda Priestly, Dragon Lady, reduced to hysterical teenage giggling at the thought of another chaste kiss. 

She tried a few pieces on before deciding on a Missoni metallic halter neck one piece. Slipping on a pair of white form fitting pants and a loose fitting linen shirt over the swim suit she was good to go. One last look in the mirror and an internal "acceptable", she practically floated out the door to meet Andrea. 

Walking towards the great hall Miranda could see Andrea talking to someone so she slowed her pace a little not wanting to interrupt. However that soon changed when she saw Andrea's hands gesturing frantically and heard raised voices. Just as she was about to unleash the dragon she felt a calming touch on her arm. Turning round, she came face to face with Josie.

"Hey Miranda, how was the lake?" Josie still hadn't let go of Miranda's forearm. 

"Yes…" Miranda couldn't take her eyes off Andrea, and who she now realised was the _chef._ "It was lovely, thank you, for the erm…" 

The shouting was getting louder and Josie realised she wasn't going to get anything else out of Miranda. 

"Come on, let's both go over" 

"Nat, I have nothing else to say to you, can you just leave it. Please." Andrea pleaded.

"But Andy, baby, we can sort this out. You know I am sorry. I haven't even seen Lily since that night. Come on, you know we are so good together." 

Natalie went to take Andy's hand but she snatched it away. Aware that Miranda was going to be here any minute. This is not the start to the evening Andy wanted. 

"I am not your baby. Look, there is no chance we are ever, ever, ever going to get back together. So. Just. Let. It. Go." 

Andy was struggling to hold in her anger, now was really not the time to be getting into this, and in such a public space. Andy could feel her eyes filling with tears of frustration and she was damned if she was going to give Nat the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Hurry up Miranda, where are you? 

As if her thoughts had been answered, she felt a hand snake around her waist. 

"There you are darling. Sorry I was a little late," Miranda made sure her gaze never left Andrea's. To her Natalie didn't exist. "Are you done here?" Miranda felt Andrea relax into her embrace. 

Turning to face the Editor she smiled, "You bet I am, come on let's get out of here." 

They both walked off together without a backward glance, much to the annoyance of Natalie. 

"Josie, who the hell is that going off with my Andy??"

Natalie was desperately trying to wipe her mind of the vision of Andy looking at the woman who had in her eyes so rudely interrupted them. Andy had never looked at her like that and she was seething. 

"She is not your concern. Haven't you got a kitchen to run?" 

Josie wasn't happy with having Natalie here but she had promised Andy, that girl had way too much heart for her own good. 

"Oh and Natalie, you'd be wise to remember that she hasn't been _your_ Andy in a long time."

"We'll see about that" Natalie grumbled as she stomped off back to the kitchen. "If I can't have her, that old crone sure as hell isn't going to." 


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda and Andy walked arm in arm down one of the softly lit paths that lead away from the main camp. The date night excitement they had both felt was overshadowed by the deafening silence that now enveloped the pair. Miranda was frantically trying to think of a way to dispel the tension that was radiating off the brunette. Realising that her normal response by way of a snarky comment probably wouldn't help the situation she decided that perhaps the best course of action would be to wait it out. 

Andy abruptly stopped, yanking at Miranda's arm. "OK so I am just going to say this and then I don't want to think or talk about it again tonight. This evening is for us." 

The seriousness in Andrea's face was slightly alarming, but Miranda gestured for her to continue. 

"Nat approached me as I was waiting for you. She was begging me to rethink our split. Turns out the only reason she took this job was to get closer to me," Andy let out a frustrated groan and ran her fingers roughly through her hair, "Eugh I have been such an idiot haven't I? Thinking it could work with her being here at the same time as me?" 

Miranda took the few steps forward to close the distance between them. Her heart was breaking at the sight of Andrea's obvious distress. Taking both Andrea's hands in hers "Oh Andrea, no. You are far from an idiot. She's in the wrong here not you. Your only fault is having a big heart and trying to do the right thing." 

Miranda reached out and pushed Andrea's fringe away from her eyes. As Andrea looked up at her, she gasped at the intensity she saw. Andrea's big brown eyes were desperately seeking out some kind of reassurance from her. Could she really provide that? She wasn't exactly known for her ability to comfort anyone outside of her daughters. What was it  _ Stephen  _ had said? Cold and frigid. Ha that's about right she thought and let out a little snort. But with Andrea? This felt different. It was different. 

Andrea looked at her quizzically "What?" 

"Nothing, I was just lost in my own thoughts for a moment. Come on enough about that  _ chef.  _ She has already taken up way too much time in our evening for my liking. And anyway I want to finally find out what my surprise is" winking at Andrea and regaining her composure, Miranda linked her arm back with the brunette's, encouraging her to start moving again. 

"Come on then Priestly. Not much further."

Miranda looked over at Andrea and in the now faded light could just make out her dazzling smile. Oh this was going to be a glorious evening. 

Miranda was getting even more curious as to where they were going. They were quite a way from camp now and she'd yet to explore this part of the surrounding area. As they rounded a corner she could see the path start to open up to what she assumed was a clearing. Strings and strings of twinkling fairy lights hung in the trees that lined the path. It looked magical, the gentle breeze making them dance through the leaves. 

Miranda could hear the sound of rapidly moving water getting louder as they continued down the enticing path. She was now wishing she had paid more attention to the map she had seen in the camp leaflets back at the chalet. The nerves were starting to kick in, Andrea had clearly gone to a lot of effort and she really didn't want to ruin the night by not being able to take part in what was obviously going to involve… swimming. 

Andy had picked up on the growing tension from Miranda as they had continued walking. Oh no, had she gone too hard too soon? It was clearly too much for Miranda. Kicking herself for going over the top she stopped by two wooden deck chairs she had set out earlier. 

"So, here we are" 

Andy shoved her hands awkwardly in the back pockets of her shorts as she scuffed her flip flop nervously through the dirt. 

"Yes, I see that. So pray tell what you have planned for us?" 

Miranda was really hoping that her tone came across as pleasant and encouraging despite the knots in her stomach that were making her feel slightly queasy. 

"Well, I thought we could open a bottle of wine, and then take a quick swim over there, if you know, you want to, that is…"

Yep, she had got this all wrong. Judging by the look on her face, Miranda hated the idea. What was she thinking? This beauty was used to being wined and dined in the fanciest of restaurants. She couldn't compete with that. 

"The wine sounds wonderful. Let's start with that," Miranda purred as she chose one of the deck chairs and as gracefully as she could, lowered herself down. 

Hmmm, OK so that wasn't an outright no, Andy thought. Maybe she could salvage this night after all. 

Wine poured, they both sat back and exhaled deep breaths. Miranda's eyes had now got used to the darkness and she could just make out a series of flat rocks that edged what she thought was a river, again cursing her disregard for the map. 

Needing to know her fate once and for all, she plucked up the courage to ask Andrea, "What's over there? It sounds like a river?" 

"Oh stupid me, I forgot to do something! Hold on I will be right back" and with that Andrea jumped up and disappeared into the darkness. 

All of a sudden Miranda heard a loud cry and a few choice swear words. "Andrea?! Are you OK?" 

"All good! Didn't see a tree root! But I am totally fine!" 

"Are you sure? That sounded painful" 

Andy started laughing "Get used to it Priestly. What was it your darling daughter called me earlier? Ah yes, bambi on ice…" 

Miranda couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from her. Oh that definitely sounded like Caroline. She could hear Andrea mumbling something 

"Right. Are you ready? Here we go!" 

Miranda looked up and she was left speechless. She slowly stood and walked towards the rocks she had seen earlier. Expecting a river she couldn't get over the beauty of what she saw. Before her was a beautifully and sympathetically lit natural plunge pool. The sound she had assumed was rapids was revealed to be a three metre high water fall. The lights made the falling water glow like liquid silver against the surrounding rocks. She hadn't seen anything so wondrous. The lights in the pool itself emphasised the crystal clear water giving an almost mystical element to it. 

"Andrea, this is… astonishing. It truly is extraordinary" 

Miranda just stood there at the edge, soaking it all in. She wanted to imprint this memory on her mind forever. The sound of the water falling gracefully over the rocks, the feel of the spray on her face as she inched closer. The relief that she wouldn't be required to actually swim but could probably get away with elegantly bobbing about. 

Andy sidled up to Miranda. 

"It's my all time favourite place to come and just sit. In the daylight it's beautiful, but at night, I think it really comes alive." 

"Oh it really does. Well this is a first for me, I am struggling to find the words, and for an Editor that's a real feat." 

Miranda had never had an issue with finding the right word or phrase before now. Turning to face Andrea she smiled. Hmmm, yes. There were a lot of firsts happening in relation to this brunette. 

"I am so relieved! I was beginning to think on the way down that I had made a big mistake in bringing you out here. I know it's nothing like what you're used to but this spot means a lot to me. It seems wherever I travel to, my heart always calls me back to this place. I have yet to find somewhere that rivals it."

"Ah, well, yes. You would be correct in that I had a little apprehension ahead of this evening but I can assure you it has nothing to do with being here. With you." Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Miranda turned away and walked back to the chairs, "There is something that I should probably share with you."

Andy quickly followed, topped up their glasses and moved her chair that little bit closer to Miranda's. 

"I am all ears. What's this big confession?" Trying to think of a way to break the tension Andy suddenly laughed "Oh I've got it! You're a mermaid and one drop of water will reveal your gorgeous tail? Oooh I bet it would be the perfect mix of sapphire blue and silver!" 

"A mermaid? Really Andrea" Miranda looked at Andrea, eyebrow raised in mock admonition, "And anyway it would be cerulean blue, if I were to hypothetically grow a tail." 

"Of course it would be some 'unknown to the masses' shade of blue, Miranda" Rolling her eyes Andy smiled into her wine glass, "So come on, what's this big secret?" 

"It's sort of embarrassing, a woman of my age, but well the thing is, oh how to put this. You see, I can't, I can't swim…" Miranda sat back, not daring to look at Andrea, waiting for the laughing to start. 

Instead "OK, do you want to do something about it?" 

"Yes I know it's stupid. Something nearly every  _ child  _ can do. And the all powerful Miranda Priestly can't do something as simple as… Hang on, what did you say?" 

Andrea leant over and took Miranda's hand in hers. "I said, do you want to do something about it? I would be happy to teach you" 

"Oh, right. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. You mean you would teach me?" 

"Of course I would! It would be my pleasure," she gently squeezed Miranda's hand, "So that's why you were nervous about tonight?" 

Miranda nodded shyly. 

"Even my girls don't know. It's so silly I know but I haven't had the reason to before. On holidays I have always been able to avoid it. When the girls were little the pools were never deep and as they got older I could hand them over to private instructors with me watching from the side. The girls' father always teased me, constantly threatening to throw me in the deep end. And when my last ex husband found out he thought it hilarious and just used it as yet another way to ridicule me. So I guess I was expecting that." Miranda shrugged her shoulders, and took a long sip of wine. 

Andy felt herself get angry. Miranda's previous relationships had really done a number on her. Using something so trivial as this as a way to score points was beyond pathetic in her eyes. 

"Look, I am not them. You'd be surprised at how many adults can't swim. It's not as if you have a real call for it at the Runway offices, right?" 

"I guess not, no" Miranda snorted.

"I totally understand if you don't want to take a dip tonight. We can save it for another time if you want?"

Feeling brave in the presence of this woman, Miranda shook her head and stood up, stepping out of her shoes. 

"It looks so inviting, and you'll be there." 

Andrea nodded quickly. Was Miranda really going to…? 

Miranda started to undo her pants and slowly rolled them down her legs. Her gaze not once leaving Andrea's. 

"Plus it doesn't look that deep." 

Miranda heard Andrea's breath hitch. Smirking, she started to work on the buttons of her shirt, the light weight fabric falling off her shoulders and down her arms. 

"So as long as there's a spot where I can touch the bottom." Miranda held the shirt delicately in one hand, "I think that will be a perfectly acceptable first foray into the water don't you?" 

She dropped the shirt to the floor and sauntered off to the water's edge. 

Andy couldn't move. She was stuck fast in her chair. Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest, and the rush of blood was pounding in her ears. Never had she seen anything so sensual, so sexy. The fluid movements Miranda had made as she slowly revealed herself had short circuited her mind. It was like she was moving to a beat only the two of them could hear. 

And wow. What a reveal it was. The editor's body was flawless. Andy knew underneath all the labels and accessories there must be something sublime, but to actually see her, under the twinkling light, was simply breathtaking. Every inch of fabric removed had revealed pale creamy skin just begging to be caressed. Andy had never been so turned on. She was unsure that she would be able to resist the goddess that was now waiting for her by the pool. 

"Are you coming Andrea?" Miranda's husky voice carried surprisingly well over the gentle roar of the water. Oh Miranda, you have no idea, thought Andy. 

Miranda looked over at Andrea who was still wide eyed and had yet to move. Well you've still got it old girl, Miranda chuckled to herself. She had never put herself on display like that but the sight of Andrea, breathing rapidly as she had slowly removed her clothes, made her nerves all but disappear. Seeing the brunette licking her lips had only urged her on. The pure lust and desire that she saw, and knowing it was mirrored in her own eyes, was captivating. No one had ever looked at her so wantonly before. She felt powerful, wanted and ridiculously aroused. 

"By all means move at a glacial pace…" 

Miranda's words had acted like a starting gun and Andy jumped to her feet. Within seconds her shorts and t-shirt were on the floor and she was striding towards her silver haired beauty. Andy knew she looked good, hours spent in the gym and pool had perfected her flat stomach and toned limbs. She could feel Miranda's eyes on her, making no effort to hide the blatant perusal over her body, tracking every movement. 

She saw Miranda clench her thighs as she approached and this made her feel so desired. She was grateful she had ditched her usual athletic one piece in favour of a black bikini that only served to enhance her sculpted figure. 

Standing in front of Miranda, she slowly traced a finger down her arm, causing an eruption of goosebumps to appear. As Miranda shivered, she leant in and whispered, "So Priestly you ready to get wet?" 

Miranda let out a groan. It was the single most glorious sound Andy had heard. Knowing that she had the same effect on the older woman as she did on her, only increased the wetness that now pooled at the apex of her thighs. At that moment she knew she would do anything to continue to bring about more of those delicious sounds from those beautiful, kissable lips. 

"As ready as I will ever be… Andrea" 

Miranda reached out and took Andrea's hand in hers, pulling her towards the steps carved into the rock. 

When Miranda reached the first step she could see that on closer inspection the pool was deeper than she had first thought. She hesitated, her nerves and fear of the water threatening to take over. 

Andy had admired Miranda's desire to conquer her fears but could see the trepidation now she had reached the point where she actually had to get in. She made a decision to take the pressure off and stepped around her and started to walk backwards into the water. 

"Here, let me go first. It's a bit slippy on the steps and I wouldn't want anything to happen to that beautiful derriere of yours now would I?" 

"Oh how chivalrous of you Andrea," Miranda followed her into the water, "You won't let go will you?" 

"Not on your life. I've got you. The areas around the edges are shallower so let's stick to those bits for now. You ok with that?" 

"Acceptable. For now…" Miranda's playful tone caused a glorious smile to break out across Andrea's face. 

Andy slowly inched them around the edge of the pool to a group of flat rocks that sat about two feet under the surface. 

"Let's take a seat. Put your hand out and you will feel the rock. Be careful of the edges, they are a little rough." 

"You really are taking the protection of my backside seriously aren't you?" Miranda said grinning, as she carefully took a seat. 

"I take my responsibility of the Priestly Peach very, very seriously. Nothing shall happen on my watch Ma'am," Andrea proceeded to offer Miranda a mock salute. 

"Oh you are ridiculous, Andrea. But I like knowing I am clearly in very…" Miranda placed her hand on Andrea's leg, her fingers slowly caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh, "capable hands." 

"That's, erm, oh…" with closed eyes Andrea leant back and hummed in pleasure. "hmmmm, good to know." 

Suddenly Andy's eyes sprang open, "Miranda, do you trust me?" 

"I am currently sitting in a plunge pool, in the dark no less. I would say that would be a resounding yes, wouldn't you?" 

"Touché, Priestly" 

Andy stood up in front of Miranda, taking full advantage of the editors parted legs. Miranda laced her hands behind Andrea's neck pulling her closer as Andy moved her arms around Miranda's waist. 

"As much as I love this current position," Andy leant in and kissed Miranda's pulse point, eliciting a low growl from the editor, "I have had an idea." 

Andy turned her attention to Miranda's ear, slowly licking the outer shell before taking the lobe in her mouth. Miranda's legs had wrapped around Andy, which helped with her plan. Slowly turning around in the embrace so Miranda ended up flush against her back, she began to make her way over to the waterfall. 

The feel of Miranda pressed up against her was immense. The feel of skin on skin sent a shock wave straight to her core. Knowing there was only a thin layer of fabric between them was thrilling. As Miranda started to kiss the nape of her neck, Andy had to struggle really hard to remain upright. But there was no way she was about to stumble whilst carrying such precious cargo. 

"Hey, stop that. As delicious as it is you are being very distracting." 

Miranda's hands were getting more adventurous as the seconds passed. 

"A distraction, me?" Miranda began a trail of feather light kisses across Andrea's shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Andy leaned her head back, turning to kiss Miranda's jaw. 

"You don't play fair Priestly" 

"Who said anything about playing fair?" 

Groaning, Andy stopped in front of the waterfall. 

"Hold that thought. On the count of three I need you to hold your breath. OK?" 

Miranda nodded, pinched her nose and waited for the countdown. 

"1, 2, 3" Miranda gripped Andrea tightly, the cold water hitting her back as she was carried through the waterfall. She felt Andrea's hold loosen, and sliding down her back, she put her feet on the floor. 

"You ready to continue that thought?" 

Gently brushing her lips against Andrea's, Miranda answered her in the most perfect way. Running her tongue over Andrea's bottom lip, revelling in the softness she found. She could tell Andrea was holding back, that wouldn't do. She wanted it all. 

"It's OK darling, let go" 

Miranda felt Andrea's hands run up her back, her fingers sinking into her hair. And then their lips crashed together, instantly finding a beautifully perfect rhythm. Miranda parted her lips and the meeting of Andrea's tongue with hers was divine. 

Miranda heard Andrea moan, which only spurred her on to deepen the kiss. Kissing Andrea was perfect. Andrea was perfect. It was then that she realised that she never wanted another's touch. Another's kiss. 

Andy was the first to slow the pace, reluctantly breaking away with one last meeting of lips. Resting her head on Miranda's shoulder she took a deep breath, inhaling the most wonderful scent that was uniquely Miranda. 

"I've wanted to do that all day. I really wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to wait" Andy felt Miranda press a kiss to her temple. 

"You and me both darling. You and me both." 

Ensuring she kept a tight hold on the brunette, she took in her surroundings. It was magical. She wasn't sure if it was to do with what had just happened or the company, more likely a combination of the two but she felt wonderful. Like everything was starting to fall into place. There was no awkwardness, just this great sense of warmth. 

"You know, I have never seen the back of a waterfall. And I can honestly say it might be my new favourite place." Miranda continued to look around, ensuring she remained as close as possible to Andrea. 

"I have a few other new things that are firmly becoming a favourite activity," wiggling her eyebrows Andy started chuckling. 

"Oh you're shivering, Andrea. Come on let's get out and head back to the chalet."

"Ok, turn around Priestly and hop on," and with that Andy reached behind and effortlessly lifted Miranda onto her back. 

Once dried off and back in their clothes, they started the walk back to the chalet, hand in hand. 

"Andrea, do you have any spare time tomorrow for my first lesson? I would very much like to capitalise on my new found love of the water" Miranda eagerly looked over to the brunette. The thought of seeing her in a swimsuit again was also rather appealing. 

"I sure do. I have another session with Caroline first thing followed by Cassidy's first training with me. So maybe I can meet you before lunch?" 

"That sounds perfect," Miranda opened the front door, gesturing for Andrea to head in.

Andy headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she turned the tap on she felt a warmth on her back as Miranda wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Thank you Andrea. I have had the most incredible evening," she placed a kiss to the side of her neck. 

Spinning around to face Miranda, Andy beamed back at her. She leant in and stole a chaste kiss. 

"Hmmm, me too. It's been thoroughly enjoyable, getting to know you better." 

Miranda continued what Andrea had started. Flooded once more with arousal, she deepened the kiss. Reluctantly she pulled away, leaving a panting Andrea, lips parted, chasing the now absent mouth. 

"As much as I want to continue this, and believe me I really want to, I don't want to rush this. So I am going to very reluctantly retire to bed. Before I am unable to stop."

Resting her head on Miranda's shoulder, Andy whined a protest. "I know you're right. But I can't seem to get enough of you. Just one more? To see me through the night?" 

Miranda couldn't help but laugh softly at the adorable sight of the brunette's pout and puppy dog eyes. How could she say no to that? 

"You are incorrigible," Miranda said smiling into another kiss, "right, goodnight Andrea. Sweet dreams," and with that Miranda headed off to bed, leaving a ridiculously turned on Andrea in her wake. 

The next morning Andy woke feeling so giddy at the memories of last night. She couldn't wait to see Miranda. Jumping out of bed, she practically ran to the bathroom. After taking care of her morning ablutions she headed out to the kitchen. 

Walking passed Miranda's room, she saw an already made bed, and as per the previous morning, no sign of the editor. Her heart sank. Surely she couldn't have run off again? Not after everything they had spoken about. Feeling despondent, she headed to make her first coffee of the day. 

"Well good morning darling" 

Andy spun round and there was Miranda, leaning against the breakfast bar, coffee in hand. She was wearing a short silk dressing gown, hair slightly messy from sleep and barefaced, Andy hadn't seen anything more beautiful. 

Walking towards her, Andy couldn't help but smile. Taking Miranda in her arms she stole what she knew would be the first of many kisses before she left for the pool. 

"Hmmm it certainly is. Did you sleep well?" 

"I slept like a log! I feel so refreshed. Why don't you go take seat on the deck and I'll bring you a coffee out?" Miranda decided to keep the fact she had to have two cold showers before she went to bed to herself. 

"That sounds like a plan," Andy lightly tapped Miranda on the backside as she walked off causing a surprised shriek from the older woman. 

Shaking her head, Miranda reached for a cup. This all felt so right, slipping into this domestic routine. The only thing that would have made it better would have been waking up in the brunette's arms. She let out a happy sigh, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she got to that. 

Andy was walking to the door with her swim bag and folders of notes. 

"Miranda, I am off now" 

"Already? You can't stay a little longer?" Miranda started to flutter her lashes up at Andrea. 

Laughing loudly "As tempting as that is, I am already late!" She leant in and planted an overly wet kiss to Miranda's lips. 

"Eugh" Miranda made a big deal of wiping her mouth, but couldn't hide the smirk on her face, "Fine, if you will just leave me, all alone, so be it," she huffed loudly. 

"Oi Priestly you are going to be the death of me. I am going! See you at the lake at 1pm!"

Leaning against the door frame Miranda watched Andrea jog down the path, giving her a little wave as Andrea turned around one last time before she disappeared through the trees. Oh boy, it was going to be a long wait until her first swim lesson. 

Miranda had spent the morning sketching on the main jetty over looking the lake whilst waiting for Andrea. She'd had a relaxing morning back at the chalet, and that showed in the drawings that filled her sketchbook. She was working on a series of new shoot layouts, something that showed a woman's strength and beauty. Maybe a series with athletes, swimmers to be precise. Laughing to herself as she flipped through the pages seeing big brunette eyes staring back at her. She made a note to make another trek out to the waterfall to scope the location in the daytime. It would be perfect for the backdrop to a cover piece to accompany the spread. 

Setting her sketchbook down, she leant back in her chair and closed her eyes. With the sun warming her skin, she drifted off to sleep. 

Natalie had been in a terrible mood ever since her argument with Andy the night before. Snapping at anyone who got in her way. Josie had finally had enough of the girl's attitude and told her very sharply to go take a break and calm down. 

As she was leaving the kitchen she saw Andy walking with her arm around one of the red headed twins. They were laughing about something and the jealously of seeing this display of happiness ripped through her. She'd over heard Andy telling Josie she was meeting Miranda at the lake. Hmmm we'll see about that. 

Spotting the older woman at the end of the jetty Natalie went over what she was going to say. Ha, she wasn't going to make it easy for the pair. And if it all went to plan they wouldn't be speaking by the end of the day. 

Miranda felt the presence of someone standing in front of her, blocking out the sun. 

"Hmmm I was just dreaming about you." 

"I highly doubt that, Miranda," Natalie sneered. 

Not recognising the voice, Miranda sat bolt up right. With the sun behind the person speaking, she struggled to make out the face. 

"Anyway I have come to tell you Andy isn't on her way to meet you. She asked me to pass on the message."

Now knowing it was that  _ chef  _ invading her space Miranda slowly stood. 

"Oh, is that so? And what else did this message contain?" 

"She said something about how having to deal with the bratty twins was bad enough and she just felt pity for you. Anyway she's come to her senses and is taking me to lunch, so looks like you'd best find something else to occupy your time with." 

Miranda felt like she had been punched in the gut. Surely this isn't what Andrea thought? Pushing her doubt to one side she continued calmly, "I am finding it hard to believe you Natalie. That's not the impression she gave as she left  _ me  _ this morning." 

OK so this wasn't going to plan, Natalie thought Miranda would have kicked off by now. The Internet search she did of the editor turned up story after story of a cold, ruthless bitch. Time to really twist the knife. 

"We had a long talk and she wants to give us another go. She was laughing about how you had fallen for her, but it was all just a joke. You didn't think she would be interested in an old hag like you? When she could have me? Oh that's priceless!" she started laughing, "I mean seriously Miranda, look at you. You're a hasbeen with two spoiled kids and a string of failed marriages. What did you think would happen? My Andy would become the doting step parent and you'd live happily ever after? You're pathetic" Natalie saw anger flash in Miranda's steel blue eyes. 

"I will destroy you," Miranda glared at Natalie, who wisely took a step back, unsettled by the soft menace of Miranda's voice. 

"Yeah yeah, of course. Underneath all that makeup you are nothing. And to prove it let's see how you look when it's all washed off…" 

Before Miranda could react Natalie had lunged at her and she felt herself fall back off the jetty into the dark water below. 

Andy had had a fantastic morning. Buzzing from the twins training sessions she went off to meet Miranda. 

"Hey Andy, how's it going?" Josie spotted her granddaughter walking in the direction of the jetty. 

"Grams! It's another fine morning at Camp Tethys. How's your day been so far?" smiling brightly Andy linked arms with her grams as they continued walking towards the lake. 

"Natalie was causing trouble again. Honestly Andy, I know I promised I would try and make it work, but she is a nightmare. I had to get her out of the kitchen to cool off. I am just on my way to find her now."

"I'm sorry, yeah I don't think it's going to work, is it? She only took the job to get me back and that's just not going to…" 

Andy whipped her head round at the sound of raised voices coming from the end of the jetty. She squinted against the sun to see who it was, instantly recognising the silver hair of her Miranda and someone who she thought looked like Nat. Oh this wasn't good at all. 

"What the hell? Come on grams, I need to put a stop to this once and for all!" 

Andy pulled on Josie's arm to speed her up. Just as they stepped foot on the jetty Andy saw it all unfold in slow motion. 

"MIRANDA!!! no, no no!!!" 

Kicking off her shoes, she started sprinting towards Miranda. 

As Miranda hit the water, Josie heard Andy scream out, "She can't fucking swim!!!" 

Oh my god, knowing how deep that section of the lake was beneath the jetty Josie started to run after her granddaughter. 

Andy reached the edge, pushing Natalie out of the way. Just as Andy dived into the water, Miranda disappeared under the surface. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up that the beginning of this chapter includes a personal description of near drowning.
> 
> I also wanted to say a huge thank you for all the love you have shown for this story! I truly am overwhelmed and hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I am writing it.
> 
> And massive love and gratitude to zizi, you continue to be my rock that's keeping me steady as I navigate the wonderful world of writing.

The initial shock as Miranda hit the cold water was enough to ensure she inhaled a good lung full of water. It seemed the more she coughed, the more water she took in. Her flailing arms and legs were doing nothing to keep her head above the water. And of course she had to be wearing jeans today. When she had slipped them on this morning she had smirked at the reaction the tight fabric over 'The Priestly Peach' would bring about in Andrea. But now the heavy waterlogged fabric was dragging her down. Dying because of vanity, how very apt. 

Frantically she tried to remember what the stream of swim instructors had told her daughters if they ever got into distress in the water. Don't panic. Yeah OK, that is the most ridiculous notion when 'in the moment'. Panic and the feeling of impending doom was taking over all rational thought right now. Her hands reached out desperately, trying to grasp at something solid, each time returning empty. 

What felt like minutes but in reality was probably seconds had gone by and she felt the burning pain in her lungs as the need to breathe became overwhelming. So this is it. This is how the Devil in Prada would meet her demise. Fabulous. There was no cliché movie reel of her life flashing through her mind, just the beautiful faces of her darling daughters. Oh god, what was the last thing she had said to them? Was it that she loved them, and how incredibly proud she was of how they were growing into well rounded, independent young women? Probably not, but the frustration of not being able to remember was infuriating. 

And Andrea. Her Andrea. She had only just found her missing piece so of course fate wouldn't allow her the chance to relish this new found wonder. The karma of all her hellish demands and harsh decisions was coming to well and truly bite her on the arse. Oh it was so unfair. This wasn't how it was meant to go. To end. Not at the bottom of some bloody lake. 

If these were her last moments she wanted them to be filled with the timbre of Andrea's voice, the golden hues of her hair, to be spent staring into the deepest brown, most intense eyes that had captured her heart. Delightful memories of more pleasant escapades in the water swam through her mind and a sense of calm enveloped her. The silence was a welcome relief. 

Just as she had resigned herself to her fate Miranda suddenly felt a wrench on her shoulder. A strong grip around her waist and she was travelling towards a rapidly approaching bright light. Who'd have thought dying would be so aggressive, she would be sure to give a peace of her mind to the new boss in charge about her treatment. 

"Oh thank god, she's breathing! Miranda, Miranda. Sweetheart, can you hear me?" 

Why could she hear Andrea? And why was there so much panic in her voice? And for the love of Chanel why was someone shaking her so violently? She just wanted to lay in the warm light and go to sleep. 

"Come on Priestly. Time to open those beautiful blue eyes. Seriously, Miranda. Now is not the time to be ignoring me."

Groaning, Miranda's eyes fluttered open and she started coughing. She limply gestured towards her mouth. 

"Grams help me roll her onto her side, I think she's going to be sick." 

Miranda could feel the burning in her throat and tears stinging her eyes as her body expelled the water she had swallowed. She felt horrendous. This was the most undignified experience. But the warm hand on her lower back was firm and comforting. She felt the strong, and now so familiar, arms lift her up to a sitting position and then wrap her in a blanket. Then the uncontrollable shakes started, the combination of the cold and the adrenaline that coursed through her body. 

"Shhhh I've got you sweetheart, lean back on me whilst we wait for the paramedics to arrive. We need to get you warm." Andy had sat down behind Miranda and pulled her in close. She was fighting back the tears as Miranda snuggled in. 

Miranda was exhausted and confused. The last thing she remembered clearly was that hideous woman saying such hurtful and unspeakable things. Then darkness. The water was so cold. And thinking she was going to… but now she was here. On the jetty, In Andrea's arms. She couldn't stop the tears from falling at the realisation that she'd made it. 

"Hey, it's OK," Andy couldn't seem to get close enough to Miranda. The thought that she had been so close to losing her didn't even bear thinking about. Thankfully she saw her mum walking down the jetty with two paramedics. Behind her she saw her grams walking up to two very frightened red heads. Oh god, Cassidy and Caroline. She squeezed Miranda that little bit tighter. 

"Hi Ms Priestly, I'm Rebecca and this is my colleague Drew" Rebecca knelt down next to them both and gave Andy a warm smile. 

"I am just going to pop this mask on and give you some oxygen. Drew will hook you up to these monitors. And then we'll pop you in that chair and take you to the hospital, that sound good?" Miranda just nodded in response but refused even the gentlest request to be separated from the brunette. 

It didn't take much to get Miranda into the wheelchair. It broke Andy to see her so weak and vulnerable. As they were wheeling her down the jetty Miranda spotted her girls. She felt a crushing weight on her chest as she saw the tears streaming down their faces. They looked so small and scared. 

Andy felt the grip on her hand tightening to an almost painful level and immediately went into fight mode thinking Miranda had spotted Nat, she hadn't a clue where she'd got to after she shoved her out of the way. As she followed Miranda's line of sight she saw her staring at the twins. Leaning down she whispered in Miranda's ear. 

"I've got this, I'll be two minutes. OK?" Andy brushed a kiss to Miranda's temple before jogging over to her girls. 

Miranda watched as Cassidy and Caroline launched into Andrea's arms. Her heart felt full at the sight before her. 

"Hey girls, don't worry about your mum. She is going to be fine." 

Andy heard a set of mumbling responses as the girls buried their heads into her chest. 

"But, but what about the ambulance and she's got a mask on her face? It looks really serious?" Cassidy hiccuped. Her voice trembling under the strain of deep set sobs. 

"I know it looks scary, but it's just precaution. Your mum wasn't in the lake very long at all but she took in a fair bit of water so we just need to make sure she gets checked out, OK?"

Caroline hadn't said anything yet but just nodded and squeezed Andy tight. 

Andy looked over and saw they were loading Miranda into the ambulance. 

"My Grams is going to stay with you whilst I go to the hospital. She is the best and gives the most amazing hugs. Plus she has a secret stash of ice cream hidden behind a load of frozen vegetables that she thinks I don't know about," Andy winked at them and got a little chuckle in return. 

"Thank you for saving our mum Andy. And you'll stay with her the whole time right?" Caroline whispered out. 

Andy's voice cracked as she looked down at Miranda's two pride and joys. "You think your mum will let me out of her sight?! Someone's got to make sure she gets her centre of the sun hot coffee when she's feeling up to it!" 

That got a bit more of a laugh from the twins and after a final hug they ran back to Andy's Grams. Giving a little wave Andy ran off to the ambulance to catch up with her Miranda. 

Once at the hospital Andy saw the full power that the name Miranda Priestly could command. She was whisked away to a private room where she had a battery of tests and scans. The main concern was to get her oxygen levels back up. Thankfully once the blood tests came back fine she was taken off the oxygen. After a four hour observation period and as no further near drowning symptoms had developed, they finally discharged Miranda. 

The cab ride back to camp was a blur. To be honest from the moment Andy had seen Miranda fall into the water everything was a series of hazy thoughts with one primary focus - save Miranda. Now Andy had a whole heap of information whirling around her head, what to look out for in the next 24hrs and what to do should signs of pneumonia start to show. It was overwhelming but she wouldn't have swapped it for anything as she looked down at the sleeping woman in her arms. Tired, but alive. 

Andy practically carried Miranda into their chalet and straight to her own room. She gently placed her on the bed. As if on auto pilot she got the editor ready for sleep. Gently removing the hospital issue sweat pants and jumper and pulling on one of her faded US swim team T-shirts. Miranda could barely keep her eyes open as Andy lifted the covers and got her settled in. 

As Andy gazed down at the now sleeping editor she realised that Miranda hadn't uttered a single word since she had pulled her out of the water. To say she was worried would be the understatement of the century. If it wasn't for the obvious panic in Miranda's eyes if Andy moved away for longer than a few seconds, she would have thought she wasn't welcome. What the hell had Nat said to her? When she got her hands on her there would be hell to pay. 

Seeing that Miranda's breathing had evened out, she ever so gently stood and crept out the room, leaving the door ajar so she could hear if Miranda woke or needed her for anything. 

As she walked into the kitchen area she looked over and saw the bag of Miranda's wet clothes by the door. Needing to keep busy she started to unpack them and headed towards the washing machine. It wasn't until she pulled the last item out, a simple pale blue vneck t-shirt, that it hit her. The realisation that she had nearly lost her hit her full force. Like a freight train of emotion careening off the tracks straight into her heart. Even if she'd had the energy she wouldn't have been able to stop the uncontrollable sobs that broke free. Sitting there on the floor clutching the top, she went over the events leading up to that fateful moment. How happy she'd been to be on her way to see Miranda. This wonderful woman who had unceremoniously burst into her life and breathed a happiness and lightness to it that she had never encountered before. That same woman who was now asleep just down the hall in her bed. Alive. Breathing. Hers. 

Gathering her thoughts and a few deep breaths she put the top in the washing machine, put the detergent in and switched it on a short cycle. It wasn't until she was shooting a message off to her grams to let her know that they were back and to update the girls that their mum was fine that she stopped dead in her tracks. Shit. I bet all of Miranda's stuff is dry clean only. Ha well done Sachs! Laughing to herself and how she would explain her way out of that one she went to see what she could rustle up for Miranda to eat when she woke up. 

Miranda was cold, back in the dark swirling water. Overwhelming panic filled her slumbering mind. She could see Andrea in the distance laughing with Caroline and Cassidy but no matter how hard she tried to move her limbs she couldn't get closer. She was screaming their names but they couldn't hear her. Just as she slipped under the surface she startled awake. Breathing rapidly and not daring to open her eyes she reached out and grabbed at the nearest thing. It was warm and soft to her touch but most importantly solid, real. She held on tightly and then slowly opened her eyes, to be met by the most beautiful sight. Her Andrea. 

"Hi," Miranda was surprised at the raspy tone her voice had taken on. 

"Hi," Andy swallowed hard, ignoring the lump in her throat caused by that tiny two letter word. The most perfect word to be uttered from those gorgeous lips. 

"You're here…" Miranda moved closer towards Andrea. 

Andy opened up her arms and wrapped Miranda up in the biggest hug "I'm here…" 

Miranda took a deep inhale, Andrea smelt of fresh linen, mixed with something that had notes of lemon and green lilac. She snuggled in and was enveloped with warmth and something she would over time recognise as love. 

"I thought… I thought that was it. That I wouldn't make it. Oh Andrea I was so scared" Miranda let out a little sob. 

Wiping away her tears Andy prayed her voice would hold out "I don't think I have ever run that fast. I saw you go in and the only thing on my mind was getting to you."

"I am so glad you did, I was so tired. Then it all went calm. It was odd, I felt a sense of peace right before you pulled me out." Miranda sat up and wiped the tears away. She turned to face Andrea, taking a hand in one of hers. With her free hand she reached up and cupped Andrea's cheek. 

"Thank you darling. For saving me." 

That was Andy's undoing. Those big blue eyes shining so brightly with tears and gratitude went beyond anything she had ever seen. They both clung to each other and cried. Cried for what could have been their fate if Andy had been too late. 

Thinking that Miranda had drifted off to sleep, Andy was surprised when Miranda spoke softly into the silence of the bedroom. 

"Do you know what my last thoughts were? As I went under?" Miranda stayed buried in Andrea's side, leaning her head on the brunette's chest. 

"You don't have to tell me Miranda. Not if it's too soon" she continued the steady rhythm of stroking Miranda's forearm, causing the woman in her arms to purr. 

Miranda entwined her free hand with Andrea's, sighing happily at the contentment she felt. Then she held their hands up, marvelling at how they fitted together perfectly. 

"It was you. My last thoughts were of you Andrea." 

Pushing herself up she didn't wait for Andrea to answer and placed her lips on hers. She wanted to feel that connection, to recapture the feelings she had before that fateful moment. It was pure bliss. There was no way she was going to dwell on the darkness and fear, or let it consume her as she would have done before. It was time to replace those haunting memories with colour and brightness. 

Andrea moaned, desperately wanting to deepen the kiss but understanding the need for Miranda to take control of this moment. It was then that Andy realised that wherever Miranda went her heart would happily follow. 

Sadly it was a coughing fit that stopped all advancements, probably for the best. Miranda was still fragile and coming to terms with an experience that would threaten to drag even the strongest under. 

Grinning, Andy gently pushed Miranda away.

"Right Priestly, time for some food. Just something light as we have both missed lunch today, I've made some soup." And as if on cue, Miranda's stomach rumbled loudly. 

Blushing profusely Miranda nodded in agreement and slipped out from under the covers. Standing there in Andy's t-shirt that barely skimmed the tops of her thighs she looked a little lost. Andy realised that without thinking she had put Miranda down in her room so none of Miranda's belongings were to hand. 

"As much as I don't want to cover up the now infamous Priestly Peach, try these." She chucked a pair of her yoga leggings at Miranda who slipped them on with ease. 

Miranda looked down and started laughing. A full belly laugh that ended in another coughing fit. 

"Hey take it easy Priestly!" Andy rushed over to place a glass of water in the editor's hand. 

"Anyways what's so funny?" Andy tracked her eyes down those shapely legs and saw the problem. "Ah I see the issue." She let out a little giggle. 

Rolling her eyes, Miranda retorted, "Well I think it's the fact you can't see my feet that seems to be the major issue here Sachs." 

"Here, let me," and with that Andy knelt down in front of Miranda and with such delicacy and care proceeded to unveil Miranda's dainty toes and roll the bottoms of the legs up. "There. Does that meet her highness's standards?" 

"Perfect," Miranda reached down and pulled Andrea to her feet, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. "I believe you mentioned something about soup?" 

"So I did, this way Priestly"

Once the delicious soup had been consumed, Miranda began to feel restless. As Andrea cleaned up in the kitchen Miranda started to peruse the bookshelves. There was an eclectic array of titles, covering everything from philosophy to art with a few English classics thrown into the mix. She came across some DVDs and recognised a few of the more modern ones that the girls had made her watch before she spied one of her all time favourites. Taking the box from the shelf she headed over to the TV. 

Once inserted she pressed play and the familiar music of Mary Poppins wrapped her up in a warm hug. Reaching behind, she pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa and got comfy as she waited for Andrea to join her. 

"Room for a little one under that?" Andrea had come up behind the sofa and draped her arms loosely over Miranda's shoulders, nuzzling at Miranda's neck. 

"There will always be room for you. Come on." 

Miranda lifted the blanket up but got a shock when, instead of walking around the sofa Andrea jumped over the back to plonk down next to her. 

"Well that's one way of joining me," Miranda started giggling as she slipped into the space at Andrea's side. 

As the movie final credits rolled Andy let out a big sigh and stretched. "Oh I love that movie, I think I know it word for word the amount of times I have watched it."

"Hmmm it's my go to comfort film. The girls have started to appreciate its brilliance too. Oh did Josie message you back?" 

Andy reached for her phone, "Hold on, let me check. Yep the girls are fine, lots of ice cream consumed and grams is going to bring them by first thing tomorrow. That OK with you?" 

As Miranda watched Andrea she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander back to what  _ Natalie  _ had said to her earlier in the day. 

"Miranda?" Andrea had put her phone down and had a concerned look on her face. 

"Hmmm?" 

"I said was that OK, for grams to bring the girls over in the morning?" 

"Oh, yes. That's fine." 

"Hey where did you go just then? You OK, you're not in pain or anything?" Andy was getting worried as she took in the absent look on Miranda's face. 

"No, I am fine. I was just thinking. About what, that _chef_ said to me earlier" Miranda practically spat the last part out. 

"OK, do you want to talk about it?" 

Part of Andy wanted to know, but part of her didn't want to add to Miranda's distress. She knew how vicious Nat could be having been on the receiving end one too many times. 

"Not really. I just need you to answer me one thing," and sighing, Miranda steeled herself for an answer that could potentially change everything. 

Andy could see the seriousness etched on Miranda's face. She nodded and gestured for her to continue. 

Miranda took a deep breath knowing that so much rested on Andrea's answer. 

"When was the last time you spoke to Natalie?" 

Andy was puzzled. She wasn't quite sure what she had expected Miranda to ask but it wasn't that. "Last night, when I was waiting for you. Why?"

The relief Miranda felt at the brunette's answer instantly washed over her. So Natalie had been lying. She felt cleansed of the last remaining niggles of doubt she had carried since the encounter on the jetty. Deep down she knew that Natalie had been chancing her luck but some of the hurtful comments she'd thrown had hit a bit too close to home. She had had to be sure. The deep set insecurities and her history of being burned one too many times still made her wary. 

"It doesn't matter, my darling, but that's all I needed to know," Miranda couldn't help but smile at Andrea.

Miranda moved the blanket and straddled Andrea. She knew she didn't need to say it but couldn't help whispering "thank you" repeatedly. Each declaration of thanks was punctuated by feather light kisses to Andrea's neck, jawline, up the contour of her cheeks and on each closed eye. Pausing she leant her forehead on Andrea's, just enjoying being in this moment. 

The sound of Andrea's phone beeping broke them both out of their little bubble. Miranda gave the brunette an Eskimo kiss before she climbed off and stood up, passing the phone over to Andrea. 

"I'm feeling tired, I think I am going to take a bath before bed. It's been a long and emotional day for us both."

Andy looked up and pressed a quick kiss to the editors lips. "OK, I have some things to do for tomorrow's training sessions so I will come and say good night before I turn in." 

"OK darling, see you in a bit" Miranda threw her response over her shoulder as she headed towards the master bathroom which held an enormous claw foot bath tub. 

Feeling thoroughly relaxed following the slightly bubblier than intended bath, Miranda headed back to her room to get ready for bed. After changing into a short black silk camisole and matching shorts she started her nightly beauty routine of creams and potions. As she was looking at herself in the mirror an idea struck her. Quickly finishing up she quietly opened her door and saw Andrea still at the table going over pages of notes. Giggling to herself she quickly moved down the hall to Andrea's room. And then, without turning on the light, she slipped into the bed. 

Andy had heard Miranda finish her bath and move down the hall. The click of her bedroom door echoed through the stillness of the chalet. Knowing Miranda would soon be asleep Andy continued to pour over the notes in front of her. After another 30 minutes she was finding it hard to concentrate. Today had really taken its toll. Taking this as a sign that she should head to bed, she started turning the lights off and made her way down to her room. Pausing outside Miranda's door, she couldn't hear any sound, so assuming she had fallen asleep and not wanting to wake her she carried on down to her own room. 

Not bothering to turn on any lights she quickly removed her clothes leaving a trail behind her to the bathroom, telling herself she would deal with it in the morning. Having cleaned her teeth and put on some clean pajamas she crawled into bed. She heard a muffled giggle. Quickly processing that Miranda must have sneaked into her room and was now hiding out in her bed she decided to have some fun of her own. 

"There appears to be someone in my bed. Hmmmm now what should I do about that?" 

Andy playfully tapped her bottom lip with her finger. At the speed of light she pounced on the editor resulting in a loud squeal. Straddling her hips she pinned Miranda's arms above her head. 

Miranda sensed what was about to happen and she tried to wriggle away but the laughter she couldn't contain was impeding her escape from the brunette's toned thighs. 

"No, no don't Andrea! I am really ticklish!" 

"Well you are in a pickle then, aren't you?" Andy made a theatrical wave of her free hand towards Miranda's side. 

"Stop! We can negotiate!" 

Miranda was snorting with laughter and Andy had never seen anything more adorable. Worried she might have another coughing fit, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

"How about coffee? Every morning. In bed?" 

Miranda didn't even stop to think about her answer, "Yes!" 

"Well then Priestly. It seems as though you have yourself a deal." 

Andy bent down and placed a kiss on Miranda's lips before sliding off and laying on her side facing her. Using an elbow to prop herself up, she looked at Miranda seriously for a moment. 

"As much as I love this gorgeous surprise discovery of you in my bed, are you OK?" 

"I was in my room, but then realised that I wanted to be in here. With you." 

Miranda suddenly felt nervous, and worried she had over stepped the mark. "I hope you don't mind me imposing on you like this. I guess I just didn't want to be alone tonight." 

"Come here," Andy rolled on to her back lifting her arm to accommodate Miranda as she scooted over. She kissed the top of her head and felt Miranda melt into the embrace. 

"Just for future reference, you will never be imposing. You're always welcome. OK?" 

Andy held Miranda that bit tighter to emphasise her point. 

"OK. Can you hold me until I fall asleep?" Miranda whispered into the crook of Andrea's neck. 

"Oh sweetheart. No way was I going to be letting you go."

Miranda wrapped an arm around Andrea's waist. 

"Good. Sweet dreams my darling." 

Being a natural early riser, Miranda was the first to wake. Staying true to her word Andrea had evidently held her close all night. They were completely entwined, Andrea's body pressed up against her back. Hmmm delightful. As she moved slightly she noticed one of Andrea's hands must have made its way underneath her camisole top during the night. It was gently cupping her breast. Delicious. Miranda let out a little moan, as she felt life come back into the hand, fingers lightly teasing over her stiffening nipple. 

"Good morning Priestly. Did you sleep well?" 

"Hmmmm. Yes" Miranda hissed. "I slept incredibly well. And… I rather like this way of waking up too." 

"Same here. There's a lot" Andy kissed the back of Miranda's neck "to appreciate."

Miranda leant her head back on Andrea's shoulder giving the brunette more access to her neck which Andrea then took full advantage of. 

"Oh that feels so good." 

Just as Miranda was about to turn over to give Andrea a proper good morning kiss, she felt a tickle in her throat and a slight burning in her chest. She groaned and this time not through pleasure. Sitting bolt upright she gave an apologetic grimace to Andrea and proceeded to cough until tears were streaming down her face. 

In a panic Andy jumped out of bed in search of water. Rushing back in she hovered by the edge of the bed, not wanting to crowd the coughing editor. 

After another round of painful coughing, Miranda finally found her voice. 

"I am so sorry darling. That's not how I intended to be out of breath this morning." 

"Hey it's OK, you have nothing to apologise for. The main thing right now is your health and recovery."

"I know, but I was really enjoying waking up with you" Miranda pouted as Andrea sat down next to her. 

"And we will have many more mornings to 'wake up' together but now all I want you to do is finish your water whilst I go and make us some coffee. Your coffee duties can start tomorrow." Andy added and winked at Miranda before she bounced towards the door. Just as she reached the doorway she turned around. 

"Oh, and Priestly, when we do finally 'wake up' I am going to want to take my sweet time with you and as your girls and my grams are going to be here in less than two hours that's nowhere near enough time for what I have in mind" and with that she disappeared out the room leaving a totally speechless and incredibly aroused Miranda in her wake. 

*********

Andy had left Miranda on the deck with Caroline and Cassidy who had come bowling through the door and not let their mum out of their sight since. She could tell Miranda was overwhelmed and wanted to give them some time together. Plus she needed to speak with her grams about how they were going to deal with the Nat situation. 

Sitting at the breakfast bar, Josie had explained that she had yet to decide how to deal with the crazy girl until she had spoken to both Andy and Miranda. 

"I just want her gone grams! She can't stay here. We should be going to the police for what she did!" 

Andy looked back over her shoulder at Miranda with the twins squashed together on one of the sunloungers. 

Lowering her voice to a deadly whisper, "She could have killed her grams!" 

Josie took another sip of coffee and placed her hand on Andy's. 

"I know that. Believe you me I have a few choice ways of how I want to  _ deal _ with her but we need to take the lead from Miranda on this."

"You're right. But oh I just want to give her a piece of my mind! I have this rage inside me that wants to pulverise her. I can't believe she did that."

Josie sighed, "I know honey. Has Miranda said anything to you about what she said to her?" 

"No, and to be honest I don't want to know. You know the type of things she would say to me when she got wound up. I can only imagine how hurtful and downright spiteful she was. Thankfully Miranda doesn't believe a word of it."

"You really like her don't you honey?" 

Andy's face lit up.

"Grams, she is incredible. I think she could be the one. I have never felt like this about anyone."

"I can see that. Just remember she will be going through some things because of what happened yesterday. So just give her time to process everything. But, my dear girl, she certainly looks at you like her sun sets and rises with you."

Andy couldn't stop the beaming smiling on her face. She'd missed being around her beloved grams. 

"How were the girls? Were they OK last night?" 

"Oh they are little firecrackers aren't they! Clearly take after their mother. But they were fine. Couldn't quite their heads around the fact I can tell them apart. And how did they know about my secret stash of ice-cream hmmm?" Josie arched an accusing eyebrow at her granddaughter. 

"Ice cream? Haven't a clue grams" laughing Andy stood up and headed outside to join her favourite three girls. 

Josie looked on and smiled. The twins had been very vocal with their fondness of Andy. And looking at them all now she knew her Andy had found her forever. 

Miranda looked up as Andrea came out to join her and the girls on the deck, taking a seat on the sun lounger next to her. Without thinking Cassidy climbed off her lap and joined the brunette, who welcomed her with open arms. The four of them sat there in happy silence. To an outsider looking in they were a picture perfect family. This is what Miranda wanted. Her two girls and the gorgeous brunette by her side. Taking on the world. Together. As a family unit. Perfection. She reached out and took Andrea's hand in hers and felt a wave of contentment roll over her. 

"You girls have fun with my grams last night? I hear you discovered the ice cream!" 

"Andy, she had so many flavours, but you should have seen her face when we mentioned it! It was hilarious," Cassidy then proceeded to share in minute detail the best way to create an intricate multi layer ice cream Sundae. 

Miranda felt Andrea squeeze her hand. She looked over and her heart clenched. Mouthing thank you at the smiling brunette she leant back in her seat and began to go over her plan for  _ Natalie.  _ She would need to enlist Josie's help but she somehow didn't think she'd have any trouble getting the Sachs Matriarch on board. 

*********

Cassidy and Caroline had already left for another intense day of activities and Andrea was in the shower as she too had a busy day catching up on everything she had missed the day before. 

Miranda had decided. Bracing herself, she walked up to Josie who was at the sink washing up the coffee cups from earlier. 

"Josie, I need to ask a favour…" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost three mini chapters in one and as a little FYI the last part is NSFW...

Once Andrea had headed off to the pool, Josie had stayed behind for a late breakfast with Miranda. There was a lot to discuss and they had spent a fair bit of time going over the plan Miranda had come up with. Every inch of what was to happen had been meticulously talked through. Miranda wanted to ensure that Josie was prepared for some of the things she would say to the  _ chef _ in relation to her granddaughter. There was no room for any blindsiding. She also wanted to make sure that Josie was ready for the dragon to be unleashed. Nothing like scaring off the potential grand-in-laws within the first week. Huh? That was an interesting concept? Something to ponder on for sure… 

Josie had sat there absorbing everything and couldn't help but rub her hands together in glee. It was perfect. She was thrumming with excitement. She was all for Natalie being taken down a peg or two! She was amazed at Miranda's calmness throughout this. The anger and desire for revenge was there, bubbling away under the surface yet everything she spoke was measured and controlled. Oh she couldn't wait to see her in action! 

"OK, so I'll see you at the old boat house at 6.30pm?" Josie looked at her watch "that then gives me plenty of time to lull Natalie into a false sense of security  _ and _ sort out the garden for the second part of your evening." 

Miranda stood and started to walk with Josie to the door. "Thank you so much for your help with all of this Josie." 

Josie pulled Miranda into a hug which caught her by surprise. 

"You are more than welcome! Plus it's going to be so much fun. I feel as though I'm going to get a masterclass in tearing someone a new one, I can't wait!" 

Snorting, Miranda couldn't help but laugh. 

"Well I will try and not disappoint then. I'll see you later. I have some calls to make and then the transformation begins, I just hope Nigel has packed something that will be Dragon enough!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry Miranda. You could scare me into submission wearing a bin liner. Anything up on that would be positively terrifying!" 

Channelling her best glare, she stared at Josie, lowering her voice to a menacing growl. 

"I don't know what you mean Josephine."

Josie clutched her hand to her mouth. 

"Holy shit Priestly. You got it going on! I need to leave before you have me handing over the deeds to this place!" and with that she headed off to start on her parts of the plan. Wow Andy is one lucky girl, she mused. If she was a few decades younger she might have made a play for that silver haired editor herself. Mentally fanning herself, she shook her head and went in search of Natalie. Let the games begin. 

Miranda headed into her room. She connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker she had found in the living room and then started the shower. Scrolling through her phone as she waited for the water to heat up, she selected her go to playlist - a handpicked compilation of cover songs. There was something about when an artist she loved put a spin onto a classic track and made it theirs, that really spoke to her. It was like what she did every month at Runway. Taking a designer's masterpiece and curating a shoot, or spread that did nothing to detract from its original brilliance but instead enhanced the beauty and lines, elevating it to a whole new level. As the sounds of Sia's version of California Dreaming filled the room she headed into the steam filled bathroom. 

Standing under the scorching hot spray she focused on what she needed to do. Thankfully Josie was keeping Andrea away from their chalet. She couldn't afford any distractions, plus she didn't want Andrea to see this side of her. Not yet any how. Although she was looking forward to the brunette's reaction to the outfit she had in mind. Once Natalie had been dealt with of course. 

It took a lot of effort for Miranda to look the way she did. Her beauty regime was a closely guarded secret. Not because it was ludicrous or crazy - contrary to belief she didn't drink the blood of virgins or bathe in vats of milk. But because it was so very personal. Over the years she had used every type of shampoo, body cream and makeup product money could buy to find the things that enhanced her features and kept her looking youthful. After much trial and error she had finally compiled the perfect selection of products to take care of herself from top to toe. Every bottle, tub and jar had a story or fond memory attached and she wouldn't be sharing those stories with anyone. 

On the rare occasion she would give an interview or stop to answer questions on the red carpet she would be asked time and time again what her secret was. She would always give a nonchalant brush off and say they needed to put the work in to find the answers. Laughing, she remembered the time she waltzed past a particularly keen pap, one who'd been more persistent than the rest, rifling through her bins early one morning clearly hoping for a hint at the secrets to her radiant and flawless complexion. Kudos to him for effort, if he wanted to get up close and personal with her rubbish so be it. She had given him a brief nod and carried on with her day, knowing full well he would come up empty handed. 

Her hair was her signature, instantly recognisable but with a penchant for misbehaving. She hated using layers of hairspray and styling products that always seemed to rob the lightness and shine from her trademark silver coif. 

On hearing her hair woes after a shoot one day, her dear friend Oribe Canales had sent a hamper of products to tame her tresses and she hadn't looked back. When she next saw him over lunch, he took one look at her hair, spun her around and simply said "I have been dying to get my hands on your mane. I can now dine off the knowledge that the Priestly locks have become part of the Oribe Tribe." 

She reached for the deep blue bottle of her Oribe shampoo and started to work up a good lather. It was made from almond milk and liquid silk, perfect for taming her silver locks but still leaving them with a weightlessness and bounce. As she massaged her scalp, she got shivers remembering Andrea doing the same thing when they had kissed under the waterfall. Another reason why good hair care is so important - you didn't want anything to impede a lover running their fingers through your hair. 

Next came the steps to buff, wash and moisturise her skin. Opening the Jo Malone body scrub, she took a generous handful. Starting with the tops of her arms she began the methodical process of gently rubbing it over her skin. The sugar based scrub gave her pale complexion a radiant glow and left it feeling silky smooth. It had taken her months to find the perfect scrub - nothing too abrasive so those that used things like apricot kernels and coffee beans were a no, and plastic mircobeads were most definitely out. 

She recalled the time when she had come home to find Cassidy on an eco warrior rampage, throwing a multitude of her products out because they contained things that ended up in the systems of sea creatures. She wouldn't, to quote her darling Bobbsey, have the fate of "millions of sea turtles" resting on her perfectly smooth shoulders. Unbeknown to Cassidy, and following her impassioned plight to save the turtles, Miranda had used her influence and connections to lean on a few of the big beauty manufacturers to find suitable replacements and was very pleased when the legislation to finally ban them had been passed. And if people were to look closely at the founder of the Bobbsey Sea Turtle Sanctuary in Barbados they would get a little insight into Miranda's softer side. 

Thankfully she'd only just had a session with Veronica, waxer extraordinaire, so little was to be done on that front. Just a quick glide of a razor to her legs and under arms, and a quick check on the bikini region. She couldn't abide the trend for waxing everything off, neat and tidy was her motto, and she only hoped that met with Andrea's satisfaction. The merest thought of that made her pulse quicken and a flutter dance in her stomach. 

Due to her sensitive skin Miranda steered away from overly fragranced body washes. Clarins was her go to. Liberally squeezing the body cleanser in her hands she worked the bubbles over her body. As the suds washed away down the drain she decided a few more seconds under the hot water were needed as she built up to the final part of her shower routine. It was the only thing in her life that she could perhaps put down to superstition. The times she had been in a rush, or overly distracted and not performed this final stage had seen her days become horrendous, simple tasks taking forever, more people being fired than usual. 

She counted backwards from five and as she reached one she closed her eyes and turned the temperature right down to ice cold. Then started the count back up to five, as the icy blast hit her skin. She felt invigorated. She'd stepped in the double shower cubicle as Miranda, but was now ready to step out as La Priestly. 

Wrapping her hair up in a small towel and slipping into her dressing gown Miranda sat down at the desk to start the next process. Drying her hair was never a chore. Only she could wield a brush and get her forelock to look just right. 

Satisfied with the results, she moved onto makeup. She had kept it relatively simple the last few days but this evening called for her full armour.

Her bare face moisturised and primed, she applied a light layer of foundation. Foregoing a brush she always preferred to use her fingers - it gave the perfect finish. Letting it set for a few minutes, she sat staring at her reflection. There were a few more lines than she would have wished. Her eyelids had taken on a slight hooded droop that she had unfortunately inherited from her mother's side. But it wasn't that bad a face that looked back at her. Sighing she momentarily wondered what on earth Andrea saw in her. Gone were the days where she could get away with a light dusting of powder and tinted lip balm. Shaking off the shadow of such negative thoughts she picked up her powder brush and set the base. 

A dark smokey eye was next, followed by lashings of mascara and a slight definition to her brows. She finished her eyes with a sweep of kohl eyeliner. Perfect. Her blue eyes were sparkling. 

Selecting the perfect deep red liner she carefully traced her cupids bow to accentuate her mouth. She filled in with the matching lipstick and it was complete. Finding the perfect shade of red had been an arduous task, nothing had landed quite right. As she clicked the lid back on the Chanel tube she thanked Karl for her 40th birthday surprise. A one of a kind shade, created in her honour, aptly named 'Dragons Kiss'. 

Almost complete, she picked up her blusher brush and ran a line over both cheekbones. Taking her highlighter palette she repeated the same movements adding one stroke down her nose, the top of her cupids bow and, as she would have bare shoulders tonight, over each collar bone. Done. Looking at herself in the mirror, the dragon lady was well and truly back in the room. 

Opening the top drawer she started looking for the perfect underwear. She could have sworn she had unpacked a La Perla bandeau bra from the Rugiada collection. It would be perfect. Seeing the thong that matched she quickly slipped that on and continued to search the drawer. Finally landing her hands on the bra, she removed the straps and put it on. Standing in front of the mirror she ran a finger over the embroidered tulle trim that edged the cups. The design lifted her small breasts perfectly and gave a delicious cleavage. Satisfied with what she saw she headed for the wardrobe. 

Clothes had always been important to Miranda. That was obvious given her illustrious career. But she took it to a whole other level. What someone wore had the ability to tell a story, set a mood, and if you knew what to look for could shine a light on the person beneath. The perfectly structured suit could have you winning courtroom battles, or landing that all important deal in the boardroom, before you even opened your mouth. A slit on a dress that hit at just the right height on a thigh could have them falling at your heels or eating out the palm of your hand. And tonight was no exception. The outfit needed to scream power, but also sensuality. As soon as she walked into that room Natalie would know who was in charge. She wouldn't know what had hit her. 

Miranda was delighted that Nigel didn't always air on the edge of practicality. When she had first seen the item he had packed she had scoffed. Where on earth would she wear such a thing? But now was beside herself with gratitude to her flamboyant and not so practical art director. 

Hanging on the back of her bedroom door was a jumpsuit. Not just any jumpsuit but a beautifully structured and tailored creation by Roland Mouret. 

Stepping into the outfit her eyes lit up as she took in the black stretch crepe that accentuated her slim figure. As she zipped it up, it fit perfectly, like a second skin. The internal structure holding her in tight. The wide legged pants elongated her legs making her appear taller. Given that Natalie had the edge in the height department she wanted to pull on every trick she knew to give her the advantage. 

The crisp white band that finished the piece sat off the shoulders giving a fabulous silhouette and emphasised the sharp lines of her collar bones. 

Deciding to forgo her trademark Prada heels she stepped into a pair of black patent Christian Louboutins. The Pigalles Follies 100 were beautiful yet ridiculously uncomfortable, but boy did they do wonders for her arse and calves. Something she felt Andrea would appreciate later… 

The final part to her ritual, for that's what getting ready everyday was to her, a carefully constructed routine that slowly encased Miranda and in turn revealed the editor, was perfume. Her signature scent couldn't be found on the shelves of any fragrance house. It was the handiwork and sheer brilliance of the British born perfume designer Azzi Glasser. The process had been long and in depth. Azzi got to know her subject, what made them tick, their passions, hopes and fears before she even began to consider what would go into the multiple layers of complex notes. She had spent an afternoon with Miranda at the townhouse and a morning observing her at work before she went away and created her signature fragrance. It was Miranda in a bottle, instantly becoming part of her. So unique that it was like she had always had this scent. Applying it to her pulse points, she then sprayed up into the air before she walked through it, gently showering herself in a veil of fragrance. 

And so the transformation was complete. She took one last look in the mirror before heading out to the boat house. 

*********

Josie had spent the day giving Natalie the run around. All the hideous jobs that had been piling up were sent her way and she had had enough. Everytime she had tried to find Andy she was sent on another awful errand taking her to the farthest depths of the camp. She was exhausted and needed a shower desperately but now she had been summoned to meet Josie at the old boat house. Surely this would be the last of her punishment? A quick apology and wrap over the knuckles and she could just carry on right? She'd not heard a peep from Miranda all day. Dragon lady my arse. Clearly the old woman had lost her touch. 

As she walked down the path furthest away from the main camp she started to get a little nervous. The sun was setting and there didn't seem to be anyone else around. As she approached the dilapidated building there didn't seem to be any sign of life. 

On closer inspection she could see a faint light coming from underneath the main doors. She reached out a hand and slowly pushed the door open. Walking into the room she saw Josie sitting at a lone table. The light came from a single naked light bulb hanging above. There was an empty seat opposite. 

"So good of you to join me Natalie. Take a seat." 

Josie kicked the empty seat out from under the table and gestured for Natalie to sit down. 

"You didn't really give me much choice. What's this about anyway?" Natalie scoffed and reluctantly sat down. 

"Well I thought you and me could have a little chat," Josie leaned forward and stared down at Natalie who was now shifting nervously in her chair. 

"About what? I have nothing to say to you. Andy yes, but not you."

"Oh no honey, you won't be speaking to Andy. Ever again. That ship has well and truly sailed." 

Josie sat back and stifled a chuckle. She just needed to keep Natalie talking a little bit longer… 

"What do you mean? She loves me."

Josie didn't even attempt to hide her laughter this time. 

"Is that so? Whatever gave you that idea?" 

Josie heard the door open quietly, and waited patiently for Natalie's surprise visitor to reveal herself. 

"I can just tell. What happened with Lily was a mistake and Andy knows it. Whatever is going on with that  _ other  _ woman is nothing of significance. Surely even you can see that Josie? Like she's old enough to be her mother for crying out loud!" 

Josie could see Miranda slowly approaching from behind Natalie who was none the wiser. She was finding it hard not to clap her hands in excitement. Miranda moved smoothly from out of the shadows until she was standing just behind Natalie. It was breathtaking. Miranda looked like a sleek jungle cat about to pounce on her very unsuspecting prey. 

"Where is the old bitch anyway? I thought she would have had something to say. She's clearly lost her touch," Natalie scoffed, sitting back and looking triumphant. 

Miranda winked at Josie. As cool as anything, she leant in. 

"I'm right behind you,  _ Natalie,"  _ the low menacing growl hit Natalie right in the pit of her stomach. Shit. 

Miranda moved around the table and took the seat Josie had just vacated. 

"And less of the old." 

"But still a bitch though," Natalie was doing her best to feign arrogance but even she didn't buy it and the roll of Miranda's eyes told her she hadn't either. 

"We have some things to discuss," Miranda stared Natalie down. 

Natalie laughed, gaining some confidence back, "I have nothing to say to you." 

"No, no, that wasn't a question," looking bored, Miranda continued, "you are to leave here. Tonight."

"Like I'd want to stay at this run down sorry excuse for an establishment. Me and Andy will leave as soon as I am done with this."

"Oh you seem to have misheard me. As much as I hate to repeat myself, especially to incompetent, foolish little girls like you, I will say it again. Nice and slowly.  _ You.  _ Will leave this evening."

"And what if I don't? What the hell are you going to do, huh? Throw a shoe at me?" 

Josie stepped behind Miranda, "Your belongings have been packed already. You're not welcome here anymore Natalie." 

"Yeah well, like I said I don't want to stay in this dump anyway. I have a job at La Bernardin waiting for me back in the city, so whatever," Natalie jutted her chin out in defiance. 

"Did you get all your calls done Miranda?" Josie had picked up her cue seamlessly. 

"I did, thank you Josie. Eric was delighted to hear from me…" Miranda paused, watching for the name to register with Natalie. 

"Eric? As in Eric Ripert?" Natalie stuttered, her earlier bravado had well and truly left the building. 

"Hmmm," Miranda picked at an invisible bit of fluff on her pant leg, "I do love dining at La Bernardin. Eric is always such a darling, his pan roasted filet mignon with oxtail ravioli is to die for. I am very much looking forward to taking Andrea when we get back. Or maybe we'll go to Argen, Claus owes me a few favours. On second thoughts Eleven Madison Park would be equally as decadent."

Natalie could feel the colour draining from her face. She had completely underestimated Miranda. She sat there dumbstruck. Fuck. 

"Do I need to go on? I think at this point it would be easier to name a restaurant where I don't have influence." 

Miranda's laugh made Natalie feel sick to her stomach. Swallowing back the bile she quickly went over her options. OK it's only those in New York, she'd always wanted to travel, maybe San Francisco. A change of scenery would do her good. 

"But for the sake of clarity maybe it would be a good idea for me to drive home where this 'hasbeen's' reach extends. You'll find that as of this afternoon every restaurant from the East to West Coast is now closed off to you. They wouldn't even entertain the idea of hiring you as a pot washer."

"But, I don't understand. How can you do this? You're just some good for nothing power hungry clothes horse." 

Natalie was panicking, what the hell was she going to do now? OK maybe further afield, she'd always wanted to train and work in Paris. 

"I distinctly remember saying I would destroy you and I am after all, a woman of my word." 

The low even tone of Miranda's voice was terrifying. 

"You see,  _ Natalie _ , I don't take threats or attacks on me lightly. Especially if they could have disastrous consequences for my family. Your first mistake was lying to me about Andrea. But you sealed your fate when you pushed me into the water. You'll find by now your name is blacklisted across Milan, London and Paris. By morning word will have spread even further afield. You are up way past your bedtime if you think you can get the better of me. My word means something. I can make or break an establishment. I can catapult a chef to fame and fortune. And this 'clothes horse' can destroy it all just as easily. To think, all it took was a few phonecalls and your career was over before it had even started. And all this by a woman who just plays around with pretty clothes. Plus I got the girl. I admit that's probably got to sting." 

Miranda sat back, letting her words sink in. Not disguising the smugness that was radiating from her every pore. 

"I am going to fucking kill you!!" 

Natalie saw red and sprang up sending her chair flying. Josie however was thankfully quicker and grabbed her before she could reach Miranda. 

Miranda strode around the table and closed right in to Natalie's face. So close she could smell the acrid stench of fear and desperation oozing from the raging young woman. 

"You are pathetic. I should be pressing charges for what you did to me. Now get out of my sight."

With Josie restraining Natalie's arms she did the only thing left available to her and spat in Miranda's face. Josie gasped, wondering what the hell Miranda was going to do. The editor's face was a mask of calm but her eyes flashed with such anger both she and Natalie instinctively took a step back. 

Slowly wiping the back of her hand across her cheek, Miranda sighed. 

"Natalie, Natalie, Natalie. You still clearly haven't learnt a thing have you? How far my influence transcends. What, and more importantly who, I have access to." 

She then wiped the saliva coated hand down the front of Natalie's top. Removing as much of it as she could. There was no way she was going to use her couture for such a task. What a disgusting creature this girl was. 

"I would suggest you look over your shoulder from now on. If you step one foot out of line I will know and I will end you. That I can assure you. You so much as look at me or anyone connected to me and I will see to it that not being able to cook will be the least of your worries. I have many people who are ridiculously loyal to me and those in my inner circle. How best to put this? They sail very close to the wind in regards to the law. It's very easy for 'things' to suddenly disappear without a trace. If you get my drift…" 

Miranda let that thought settle before she leant in and dealt the final blow to the now very ex chef.

"Every time you so much as think of MY Andrea I want you to remember one thing. It's my name she screams out in pleasure when we fuck. Not yours. Now. Go."

The sound of the boat house doors banging open rang through the otherwise silent building as Natalie ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 

Miranda finally let the emotions of the encounter momentarily take over as she slumped down in one of the chairs. Resting her head on the desk she started to process what had just happened. 

"Here, I don't know about you, but I could do with about ten of these." 

As Miranda looked up Josie sat down in the chair opposite placing two tumblers and a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label down on the table. 

"Ha, you're not wrong. God what an evening. I am still reeling." 

Miranda knocked back a large slug of the whisky, enjoying the smooth smokey taste. 

"Oh that's really good Josie. Another one of your secret stashes?" arching her eyebrow at Josie she gestured for a refill. 

"It sure is. Mr Walker has helped me through many a trying situation. I have to say though you were a sight to behold. You didn't falter once! Not even when she spat at you! How you didn't punch her in the face after that I do not know."

Swirling the Amber liquid around her glass Miranda sighed. 

"Violence isn't as my daughters would say 'on brand' for me. It may surprise you but I try to avoid confrontations at all costs. But sometimes needs must. I am just hoping that she finally got the hint." 

"Oh have no doubt about that. We won't be seeing her again anytime soon." Josie refilled both glasses again, "What will you tell Andrea?"

"The truth if she asks. But I don't think she will. I just want to reassure Andrea that she is out of her life, our lives. For good." 

Miranda couldn't help the smile from forming as she thought about Andrea. 

"On that note, you need to go find your girl. If I know Andy she will have worn a hole right through the floor through pacing! We can do a proper debrief tomorrow." 

Josie stood and handed Miranda a large wicker picnic hamper. 

"You really were magnificent Miranda. Just remind me never to get on the wrong side of you!" 

Miranda took the hamper and started towards the door. "Thanks again for your help this evening. And for this," Miranda lifted the hamper up slightly. 

"No need to thank me. I haven't been entertained like that in a long time. And don't worry I am going to head to Natalie's chalet on the way back and make sure she's gone." 

Josie reached out and flicked the light off before shutting and locking the door behind them both. 

They both walked down the path in comfortable silence. As they reached the entrance to Josie's walled garden they both stopped. It was Miranda's turn to catch Josie by surprise and pull her in for a brief embrace. 

"Everything is set, Andrea should be here in 10 minutes. Enjoy your evening Miranda."

"Oh I have no doubt it's going to be glorious. Good night Josie." 

Miranda turned on her heel and just as she was about to enter the garden Josie called out to her. 

"Miranda, do you really know people who could have her sleeping with the fishes?" 

Throwing her head back Miranda let out a deep, full bodied laugh. The moonlight catching her silver hair just so, she was a vision. She schooled her face into a mask of seriousness, "What do you think, Josephine?" 

Josie stared at her wide eyed and gulped.

"Right well erm good to know. OK. Night Miranda," and giving a little wave Josie headed off to Natalie's chalet. 

*******

Andrea was indeed pacing. She felt nervous as her grams had let slip that Miranda was speaking with Nat this evening. 

She hadn't been in the chalet long but was already on her second glass of wine. A shower and brief rummage through her wardrobe had been a welcome distraction. But as she stood there in a little black dress and heels she couldn't help but wish the time would hurry up. It was as if the more she stared at the clock the slower the hands moved. She swore at one point they were moving backwards.

Andrea had had a busy day in the pools, and she could tell her grams was doing everything in her power to keep her away from her chalet. And also Nat away from her. She'd missed not seeing Miranda all day, and couldn't wait for this evening. All she knew was she had to meet Miranda at the walled garden at a specified time. Looking back again at the clock she breathed a sigh of relief. If she took the walk slowly, which wouldn't be hard given the height of her heels, she would only be five minutes early. 

Turns out even in heels she was quick, when the end goal was getting to the silver haired editor. Before she knew it she was standing at the door to the walled garden. She could hear soft music floating through the air and as she opened the door she was bathed in the soft glow of hundreds of candles. 

Andy stopped in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat. Standing under the rose laden arbour was Miranda. There were no words that could do justice to the beauty of what stood before her. Their eyes locked and the smile Miranda returned back was simply breathtaking. When she would look back on this memory she would recall it was the exact moment she truly fell in love with Miranda. 

Andy willed her feet to cooperate and carry her to the editor. Once they were close she wrapped Miranda up in her arms. She inhaled the familiar and welcoming scent and nuzzled into her neck. 

"Dance with me?" Miranda whispered into the brunette's ear.

Andy hummed in agreement and they stood there and slowly swayed to the gentle music. She felt like she was in one of those old black and white Hollywood films she used to watch with her grams on rainy Sunday afternoons. Andy was in heaven. The most perfect moment. So of course her stomach had to rumble. 

"Your tummy has spoken. Come on let's sit down and eat." 

Miranda took Andrea's hand and led her to the table which she had already laid with Andrea's favourite foods. 

"Hmmm this all looks delicious," Andy scanned the options and started to add little bits of everything to her plate whilst Miranda poured them some wine. 

Andy looked up and caught Miranda staring at her and paused mid chew, "What? Do I have something on my face?" 

Chuckling, Miranda shook her head "No. I just love to watch something equally as delicious enjoy the fruits of my labour." 

"You made all this??" 

"Well no, not exactly. But I very carefully opened all the containers. And artistically arranged everything on these little plates. And selected the menu. So that's halfway there. Right?" Miranda winked at Andy. 

Reaching for a napkin Andy couldn't help but laugh, "Don't ever change Priestly. So how was your day? Did everything go well with your chat?" 

Miranda carefully put down her fork whilst she decided how to respond. 

"Yes. It had the desired outcome in the end with only a few momentary hiccups, all of which were dealt with. And I am happy to report that that chapter of your life is well and truly finished with. For good."

Andy was hit with an overwhelming wave of relief. She knew Miranda would go into the finer details at some point but sensed that now was not the time to ask. She smiled up at Miranda and continued eating. 

"Thank you, Miranda"

Miranda out let the breath she didn't realise she was holding. That went well for now. She knew there would be questions and a bigger conversation to be had but not now. That most certainly wasn't on the agenda for the rest of the evening. 

"Have you finished with the food, as we need to move somewhere else for dessert?" Miranda playfully looked over the rim of her glass that she was twirling in her hand. Darkened eyes met hers. Miranda was ecstatic to see they were on the same page as to how the night would progress. 

"I sure am, let's go." 

Andy stood and started blowing the candles out. 

The walk back to their chalet took longer than expected. Mainly because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Every few steps one or both needed to reconnect, Miranda had lost count how many chaste kisses she had stolen. But they finally made it. As soon as the door was shut behind them Andrea had her pressed up against it. Their lips crashed together finding a hungry pace that left them both panting. 

Miranda flipped them and pressed her thigh between Andrea's legs getting a low groan in thanks for the much needed pressure. The sound was divine. She was burning up and suddenly needed to get out of the tight restrictive clothing. Grabbing Andrea's hand she dragged them to the nearest bedroom. 

Once in the room they slowed the pace and shared a deep, sensual kiss. Both realising they had all the time in the world to take it nice and slow. Neither wanted to rush, but to appreciate and worship the other. It was a defining moment that demanded more than a quick fumble regardless of how hot and ready they both were. 

Miranda pulled back and placed a quick, gentle kiss on Andrea's lips before she walked around the bed and turned on the bedside lamps. Turning around she saw Andrea standing there, her hands nervously fidgeting. Walking up to the brunette she traced a finger gently down her cheek. 

"Don't over think this darling. Regardless of what does and doesn't happen, it will be perfect. Because I am here, with you. And that's all that matters. OK?" 

Andy nodded and reached for the zip on the side of Miranda's jumpsuit whilst she kicked off her shoes. She helped her to shimmy out of it revealing the most incredible sight. The black underwear made Miranda's creamy pale skin glow. 

The look in Andrea's eyes as she wantonly took in Miranda's body made her thighs clench causing the brunette to smirk in delight. Deciding to even out the state of undress Miranda ran her hands down Andrea's sides slowly. Painfully slowly. As she reached the hem of her short dress she lightly grazed Andrea's toned thighs and started to inch the light weight material higher and higher, revealing golden sun-kissed skin inch by tortuous inch. 

Slipping the dress over Andrea's head Miranda drank in the sight before her. She was incredible. The perfect balance of toned and soft. The delicate lace straining against her full breasts. The sheer fabric giving tantalising glimpses of hardening buds that she couldn't wait to caress with her tongue. As she tracked down Andrea's toned stomach she groaned at what she was soon about to uncover. If Andrea was as wet as she was right now those panties would be soaked through. Miranda's lips twitched with excitement. 

"Bed. Now." Miranda was so turned on. Her voice had taken on a low husky tone that went straight to Andy's core. 

Andy sat back on the bed, leaning against the plush headboard as Miranda crawled towards her, silver hair falling over her eyes, the muscles in her toned arms flexing with every movement. She straddled Andy's hips marvelling at the heat when their bare thighs touched. 

Instinctively Andrea's hips rolled at the first contact. Slow and strong, sending waves of desire throughout Miranda's body. They fitted perfectly. Hovering over the brunette Miranda leant down and left a trail of kisses from her pulse point to the cups of her bra. Roughly pulling one down she took a hardened nipple in her mouth, teasing it with her lips and tongue. She felt Andrea's hands grab the back of her head, fingers lacing through her hair, encouraging her to continue. She sat up and reached behind her back undoing the clasp of her own bra letting it fall to the side. Andrea's hands reached out to cup her small breasts. She leant her head back and moaned softly. Her hips joined the rhythmic movement of the writhing brunette between her thighs. If they carried on like this neither was going to last very long. 

Feeling Miranda's arousal soaking her abdomen Andy used her strength to roll them. The final flimsy barriers between them needed to be gone. Now. She unclasped her own bra and slipped her panties down her legs and away. 

Lying side by side Miranda watched in pure lustful delight as she saw a thatch of dark glistening curls appear. Delicious. The scent of arousal in the room was overwhelming. Her mouth watered. Quick as a flash she was now devoid of her own underwear. 

It was Andy's turn to sit atop of Miranda. There was nothing she could do about the wetness that now coated Miranda's lower stomach. This just seemed to spur Miranda on and she started to undulate her hips, her breath coming in quick pants. Leaning down Andy kissed those delicious parted lips and revelled in the feeling of Miranda's tongue as it entered her mouth. 

Miranda's hands moved up to Andrea's hair and gently encouraged her to move her mouth downwards. She groaned as a stiff nipple was taken between Andrea's teeth and nipped playfully. A series of hot kisses followed as Andrea made her way down her body until she had her exactly where she wanted her. She arched her back as she felt Andrea's hot mouth lick her inner thigh. The right then the left. Pausing in between to ghost over her soaking wet folds. She let her legs fall further apart and thrust her hips up to show the brunette exactly what she needed. 

Andy knew what Miranda wanted and didn't want to deny the editors desires any longer. She leant in and let her tongue slide through the wet heat. It caressed everywhere, gently teasing Miranda's entrance. Miranda's hips were becoming more erratic as Andy grazed her lips over Miranda's clit. 

"I… I need…" Miranda groaned. 

"Tell me what you need Miranda" 

Andy looked up from her place between Miranda's thighs and she could see her back arching under the strain of pleasure. Her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed. Beautiful. 

"More... I need… hmmm… I need more."

Knowing how wet she already was, Andrea entered Miranda with two fingers causing a loud gasp followed by a long deep moan as Andy curled them just so. She quickly matched the hypnotic rhythm Miranda had set. 

Miranda was clutching the back of the headboard, knuckles white as she struggled to stay grounded. She didn't want this moment to end. As she felt Andrea's pace quicken and a third finger enter her she could feel herself falling over the edge. She felt full. Her body on fire. Andrea was alternating between a frenzied lick over her clit and gently sucking. Building her up. And up. And up. 

Andy could tell Miranda was getting close. The grip on her fingers was immense, the keening of hips getting faster. The incoherent words that were now flowing from the editor was so hot. She saw Miranda use the last bit of strength to push herself up on her elbows. Their eyes locked. Andy hummed in delight and took her clit fully in her mouth and sucked hard. 

"Oh holy fuck! Andrea! Oh. Fuck. Andrea!" Miranda screamed out. Her back taught. Mouth open. Silence. Then she collapsed back onto the bed. Her arm over her eyes, panting, sweating and looking thoroughly fucked. Andy had never seen anything so sexy. My god she was stunning. 

"Come here," Miranda reached down and pulled Andrea up along the length of her still throbbing body. The need to kiss Andrea was all she could think about. The taste of herself on those plump lips was so erotic and she could feel herself getting worked up all over again. She reached down and cupped Andrea. She was soaking. Groaning she slipped three fingers in with ease. Andrea matched her thrusts with gusto and started riding Miranda's hand. Looking up at the glorious sight of Andrea, her hands palming her own breasts, rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger was almost enough to send Miranda over the edge again. She was so close. 

Sensing this Andy reached behind and started circling Miranda's clit. Just as she was about to come she thrust into Miranda and brushed her thumb over her clit. They both came. Together. Screaming each others name. It was glorious. 

Andy fell onto Miranda and shivered into the hot and sticky embrace. Reaching down she pulled the covers up over them both. They faced each other languidly kissing. Slow and messy and perfect. 

"We are definitely going to be doing that again," Miranda sleepily mumbled into Andrea's chest. 

"Without a doubt Priestly. I'm thinking tomorrow morning. You, me and a date in that double shower."

"Hmmm. I like your thinking Sachs. Now sleep, you're going to need all the rest you can get."

Placing a kiss to the top of Miranda's head, Andy wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Morning couldn't come quickly enough. 

Just as Andy was about to fall asleep she suddenly remembered the vision of Miranda in that sinful jumpsuit. 

"You're never wearing that jumpsuit in public again. That's all for me."

"Deal. Goodnight my darling Andrea."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oribe Canales 
> 
> I just know that Miranda would have been long term friends with him and couldn't think of anyone better to personally select her hair care routine and products! 
> 
> It’s impossible to think about fashion and beauty without thinking about Oribe. The legendary hairstylist was one of the main reasons that runway hair and makeup became big business following his surprise looks for the 1992 Chanel Spring runway. 
> 
> Born in Cuba in 1956 before arriving in the U.S. as a child, Oribe Canales would make and break trends over and over again, on runways and in countless campaigns and cover editorials for the likes of Vogue, collaborating with such iconic image-makers as Steven Meisel, François Nars, Richard Avedon, Gianni Versace, Kevyn Aucoin, and Annie Leibovitz. And of course, there was his gang of girls turned one-name wonders: Christy, Linda, Naomi, Cindy—the rise of the va-va-voom ’90s supermodel owed much, quite literally, to his great and talented hands.
> 
> He died in 2018 leaving behind a legacy that included his Fifth Avenue salon at Elizabeth Arden, which he opened in 1991, as well as an eponymous line of styling products beloved the world over by backstage professionals and his expansive celebrity clientele. Source - vogue 
> 
> Azzi Glasser
> 
> She is truly amazing! And for sure would have collaborated on a unique one of a kind fragrance for our silver haired editor… 
> 
> Originator and creator of the award winning Agent Provocateur Parfums, Azzi has also collaborated and created fragrances with Alexander McQueen, Nicole Farhi Parfums, Jasper Conran Men and Women collections, Lucy in Disguise with Lily Allen, Bella Freud Parfums, Jack Wills, Monsoon, Accessorize, Space NK, Topman’s signature fragrances and grooming range, Reiss Parfums, JLS Blockbusting ‘Kiss’ and ‘Love’ fragrances, Illamasqua’s award winning ‘Freak’ and ‘Freak Scarab’, Liberty Home collection, Miss Selfridges ‘Beau’ and ‘Etoile’ fragrances, and British classic brand Laura Ashley. Azzi has also created bespoke fragrances for art exhibitions, including ‘Build and Destroy’ at the Saatchi Gallery, ‘Daydreaming With James Lavelle…’ at London’s Haunch of Venison Gallery and also in Hong Kong, Philippe Parreno for the Palais de Tokyo, Kylie Minogue for the V+A Museum, and Meltdown Festival at the Southbank Centre. For Azzi’s outstanding contribution to British Creativity she was asked to participate in a government initiative to showcase British talent – The Great British Festival of Creativity. Azzi has also collaborated as an ambassador for YSL’s Black opium Fragrance aswell as Georgio Armani’s Si Parfum. 
> 
> Azzi also creates exclusive bespoke perfumes for Hollywood movie stars such as Helena Bonham Carter, Tom Hardy, Noomi Rapace, Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp to name a few. As well as working closely with Andre Balazs, on bespoke scents for his exquisite portfolio of Hotels, such as the Chiltern Firehouse in London & The Mercer Hotel in NYC. Source - the perfumers story


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW at the beginning...

Miranda's thoughts were filled with all sorts of wondrous images that swirled around her mind as she lay in that perfect blissful state of not quite asleep yet not fully awake. Silky brunette hair running over her body as full lips worked their magic on her most intimate areas. Hmmmm. Bringing her to exhilarating heights she hadn't known were possible. She couldn't think of a time when she had woken at 2am so completely aroused, consumed with the overwhelming desire just to take the gorgeous woman in her arms. One who had happily matched her with just as much enthusiasm as her and an equally desperate need for multiple orgasms. She could feel the tell tale signs of arousal curling again deep within her soul. Wanting to repeat the activity of those early hours, Miranda slowly reached over to where the brunette was laying. 

Huh? The sheets were cold. Blindly feeling around, there appeared to be a distinct lack of Andrea next to her. Eyes opening wide, she looked around and yes, she was definitely alone. That would not do. Not do, at all. 

Stretching and feeling the delicious pop of joints she swung her legs around and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room she smiled at the trail of clothes they had left before collapsing into bed together. For the first time in her life she didn't care one jot about tidying up. Thankful that she had led them to her room last night she reached for her silk robe, not bothering with anything underneath and made her way out the room to go find her absent lover. 

As Miranda opened the door she could hear music. The dull thump thump thump of the bass pulsing through the chalet. As she approached the kitchen she realised it was coming from the deck. She was momentarily distracted by the sight of the half full coffee pot on the side. She was such a slave to caffeine. Deciding on a quick detour, she tested the temperature with the back of her hand and poured herself a generously sized cup, humming at the first taste of the searing hot liquid. Perfection. Suitably satisfied, she headed towards the open doors leading to the deck as the music got louder. 

Oh, my. Miranda didn't know where to look first. The deck was set up with various workout circuit stations and taking centre stage was her Andrea, currently doing a rather intricate set of moves with a jump rope. The brunette's hair was pulled on top of her head in a crude bun, escaping tendrils stuck to the back of her neck, which was wet with sweat. Muscular shoulders deliciously flexed as she moved. So effortless were her movements it was as if she were floating. 

Miranda didn't go to the gym. She had been once, but never again. She couldn't abide the preening, grunting, sweaty brutes who spent more time posing than actually working out and who assumed she would drop her leggings at the mere sight of their pecs. Eugh. What she hadn't banked on was her instant physical reaction to Andrea. Dressed in a barely there black sports bra and tiny shorts her full magnificent form was on glorious display. The artist in Miranda was drawn to the most beautifully sculpted example of anatomy she had seen. The early morning light cast a soft hazy glow around the brunette. The sheen of sweat only enhanced the exquisite definition. Miranda was enchanted. And majorly turned on. 

Distant memories of a summer spent in Florence hungrily signing up to every art course that was available flashed through her mind. If only she had had such a perfect specimen to study she was sure it would have been a faster process in honing her natural talent when armed with only a set of charcoals and paper. And a lot more pleasing on the eye. Recalling the chiselled marble statues carved by the masters she took another breath. Not one of them held a candle to her brunette beauty. Smirking to herself she shamelessly continued her visual feast. 

Andrea had a text book swimmer's body. The most perfectly defined latissumus dorsi, gave a not so subtle hint that swimming was most definitely her trade. Broad powerful shoulders, toned abs and a sculpted waist enhanced the perfect v shape. Long lithe limbs, elegantly shaped by lean muscle. She ached to have every inch of those arms and legs wrapped around her naked body. Now. 

Miranda had seen a glimpse of the raw strength that rippled underneath the tanned, supple skin the night before. Andrea had been strong yet gentle, effortlessly lifting Miranda into a myriad of positions that had left her breathless and reaching new levels of pleasure, seldom seen with previous lovers. The embers of desire that had barely been dampened by the few hours sleep she had managed were now fiercely glowing again. Placing her cup on the table she started her approach towards the only person who had the power to sate her ever growing arousal. 

She watched as Andrea dropped the jump rope to the floor and reached for a glass of water. Beads of sweat raced down her back to pool in the two dimples at the bottom of her spine as she greedily drank from the glass. Miranda couldn't hold back a low groan, Andrea paused and slowly turned around. 

"Morning beautiful. Sleep well?" wiping her mouth Andy grinned at the editor. 

"I did. Although I didn't like waking up alone," Miranda let out an overly dramatic sigh before comically pouting, "Although…" Miranda looked up through her lashes at Andrea and seductively bit her lip, "I rather like what I see before me…"

Andy could see through the lightweight black silk that Miranda had nothing on underneath the short robe. Oh the tease. As Miranda stalked towards her she got a tantalising glimpse of a strong pale thigh. 

"And I am enjoying what I'm looking at right now…" Andy reached out and gently tugged at the tie that was loosely holding the fabric together. 

As the fabric parted slightly Miranda felt the cool breeze on her skin, her nipples hardening. Even though the deck was somewhat secluded and the early hours meant that no one was around she still got a thrill. The thought of Andrea taking her right now on one of the loungers was too much to contain. Shivering with anticipation as Andrea gently brushed the backs of her fingers over her silk covered breasts, she pulled her close, their lips meeting passionately. 

This kiss was different to any other they had shared so far. It was raw, hungry and almost feral. Andy walked them backwards until she felt the back of her knees hit the lounger. Spinning Miranda around she pushed her down, Miranda taking the cue and lying back. Andy grinned, looking down at the editor splayed out, ready, wanting, wet. 

"Mine," she practically growled out. 

Miranda slowly grazed a hand over her body assisting the robe to fall completely open. 

"Take what you need. I am yours, Andrea." 

Miranda had never given herself to another like this before. Others had tried but she would never relinquish power, not at work and certainly not intimately. But with Andrea, oh her beautiful Andrea, that all went out the window. This morning she wanted to give her everything. To allow her to take everything she had to offer. And hard. Staring deep into the dark eyes of her lover and feeling brave, she ran her fingers through her own wet heat. 

"Come here. And. Take. It." 

Andy didn't need telling twice. She pounced, causing a deep sexy giggle from the silver haired editor underneath her. 

"Oh, I intend to," Andy nipped at Miranda's collarbone, eliciting a delicious gasp. 

"Hmmm just like that. Harder." 

Miranda knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She had been ready before she had even fully woken. There was no room for taking it slow right now, that would come later. 

She bucked her hips against the front of Andrea's shorts as the brunette sucked on her right breast whilst roughly palming the left, pinching and rolling her nipple, leaving her teetering between pleasure and pain. God she was desperate and so so close. Taking one of Andrea's hands she guided it down between her legs to where she needed it the most, rubbing it through her slick folds. 

She Let out a deep low moan as Andrea thrust three fingers into her, deep and sure. 

"Hmmm right there, just… Oh Fuck. Just there…" 

Andy was so turned on. Her hips matching the fast pace of Miranda's, aiding the deep thrusts the editor evidently needed. She knew her shorts were an absolute mess, on the inside and out. 

Miranda was panting, fast and loud, repeating "harder" and "faster" over and over like a mantra that would take her to the end goal. As she palmed her breasts she felt the beginnings of her orgasm building. And boy was it going to be big. Her toes curled and her legs went stiff. She could hear the sound of her own wetness as Andrea relentlessly pounded into her. It was delicious. Her head started to feel fuzzy, a weird buzzing in her ears. She was so hot, the robe stuck to her back. She wrapped her legs around Andrea's waist - the need to be as close to her as possible was overwhelming. With her ankles locked, her hips moved them both at an erratic pace until she felt Andrea use her thumb to press down hard on her clit and then rub in fast tight circles. One last cant of her hips, her back taut like a bow. She thought she might break, her spine arched so tightly. And then she was there. She scrunched her eyes shut, desperately grabbed at the back of Andrea's head pulling her ever closer and bit down on the brunette's shoulder. Hard. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. Fuck. Andrea coaxed her through the multiple waves crashing over her body - this orgasm just kept on giving. 

Andy slowed the pace right down, carefully removing her fingers but keeping contact. Gently running them through Miranda's soaking folds, every so often softly grazing her clit. Miranda slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her. 

"Well, hi there gorgeous. Back down to earth yet?" chuckling Andy planted a wet, messy kiss on Miranda's open mouth. 

"That was… wow…" 

Miranda buried her face in Andrea's neck, slightly embarrassed at how she had just lost control like that. What the hell would she think of her? "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry," the last part coming out as a quiet whisper. 

Realising that she needed to do some urgent damage control before she lost Miranda to negative and completely unwarranted thoughts, Andy sat up and lifted Miranda so she could sit her on her lap, keeping her legs firmly wrapped around her waist. 

"OK, first off. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," she leant in and placed a chaste kiss on Miranda's lips, "secondly, you are the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen" a kiss to her pulse point this time, "and thirdly, don't you ever apologise for wanting something and asking for it," another kiss, "You are amazing," kiss, "That was amazing," kiss, "And I loved every," kiss, "minute," kiss, "of," kiss, "it"

With one final kiss, "Now Priestly, I promised you a shower date. And we need to clean up. OK?" Andy wiggled her eyebrows at Miranda. 

Miranda gave a small nod and rested her forehead against Andrea's. And just like that she felt fine again. Andrea was amazing, in every sense of the word. 

*******

Miranda was sat up in the raised viewing area of one of the indoor training pools watching Andrea coach Cassidy and Caroline. Even she could see the results of the last few days' efforts. Both were showing so much more confidence in the water and finesse in their chosen strokes. 

Andrea was currently focused on Cassidy's backstroke turns. She was really putting her through her paces. They had spent the morning working out her stroke count but Cassidy was a little apprehensive of miscounting and either falling short and missing the wall altogether or not leaving enough room to turn and hitting the wall. 

"Right, go again Cassidy. That turn needs to be sharper. When you see the flags remember count, commit, turn. Really use your arm to power down through the water when you whip around. Nail this one and you're done for the day, OK?" 

Expecting some sass from her more outgoing daughter, she was surprised when she saw Cassidy give a thumbs up and push off the wall to try again. Not even a glimmer of resistance or backchat. Interesting. 

As Cassidy swam fast down to the flags Miranda heard Andrea call out the stroke count and then shout NOW. As quick as a flash Cassidy flipped onto her front, did a neat and tidy tumble turn then butterfly kicked turning onto her back before she broke the surface of the water and powered back down the lane. The whoops of delight that burst from Andrea made Miranda's heart sing. She saw sheer pride beaming from the brunette which was reflected back in the face of Cassidy as she reached the end of the pool and jumped up and out of the water. 

"Oh my god Andy did you see that?! That was amazing, it felt so quick! What did you think? How did it look?" Cassidy was talking a mile a minute as she walked up to the brunette. 

"See! What did I tell you Cass, I knew you had it in you! That was ace. Gimme five kid!" The brunette held her hand up and the crack of the two hands high fiving rang around the pool. 

"Yep you were totally right Andy, I just needed to get over the fear of hitting the wall and trust my stroke counts. I'm going to go make sure mum saw that one. See you in a bit!" 

"Great, I'll finish off with Caro and then we'll both head over to join you." 

Miranda watched as Andrea bent down to speak to Caroline who was still in the water, propped up on her arms leaning on the edge of the pool. She was enthralled with the way Andrea switched coaching styles between her two girls to suit each of their personalities. No coach had been able to work with them so well simultaneously before. Again, impressive. 

It was obvious that the twins had taken to Andrea. At first Miranda had thought it was just down to hero worship but the more she had observed the morning's training session the more she realised it was something else entirely. Her girls seemed completely at ease in the brunette's presence and this was no easy feat. She had always turned a blind eye to the pranks they would pull on her assistants and they had only barely tolerated being around  _ Stephen  _ after they had married. But yet with Andrea it all just clicked. Their interactions were easy, effortless. There was a respect there, but what made it so different was the fact it was mutual. Andrea just got them. Like she did her. It was that simple. 

She knew that she and Andrea would have to have a talk about what this thing between them was and where it was going - if it was going anywhere. But Miranda needed to know how this would impact her girls. If Andrea was going to play any type of role in their life she had to be one hundred percent sure that they were OK with that. However just the mere thought of this being a swim camp fling kind of situation made her stomach lurch. 

Shaking off such negative thoughts she replayed the conversation they had had over coffee that morning when discussing Caroline's affinity with Andrea's discipline and which had lead her to current position on the observation platform. 

_ "Oh Miranda, you should have seen her. It was amazing. She has such a natural talent. We really need to harness that.  _

_ "... We?"  _

_ "Oh. I mean, you, you need to nurture that" Andrea was blushing profusely at her slip of the tongue.  _

_ "Hmmm we" Miranda seemed to be rolling the word around in her head. "I like the sound of that" _

_ "You, erm you do?" Andrea stuttered  _

_ "Yes, I really do," and taking Andrea's hand in hers, she brushed a kiss across her knuckles. The blinding smile she received in reply was wonderful.  _

_ "Why don't you come down and watch the girls training session this morning? I am sure they would love to have you there. Then maybe we could all have lunch together?"  _

_ "That, darling, sounds like a splendid idea." this would be a good opportunity to see how Andrea coped with her Bobbseys and in turn how her girls interacted with Andrea… _

"Mum! Did you see my turn? How quick it was?" Cassidy was practically hopping from foot to foot in front of the table Miranda was sitting at. 

"I did Bobbsey. It was fabulous" Miranda handed Cassidy her hoodie and sweat pants. 

"Here put these on darling, you don't want to get cold whilst we wait for Caroline and Andrea." 

"Thanks. Andy helped me get over the fear I had and then it just clicked. She's so good. I can't wait to train more with her. She said she is going to put a long term training plan together for me. How cool is that?" 

Miranda wanted to gently test the water with Cassidy in regards to Andrea. "Very. You certainly seem to work well with Andrea. Is that something you would want to continue when we get back to the city?" 

"Are you kidding? That would be amazing! Do you think she'd want to?" 

"I think she would be amenable. And if Andrea and I were to see more of each other, once we leave here, you would be OK with that too?" 

Cassidy paused for a second. She knew her mum liked Andy, and it was so obvious Andy like her mum right back. Caro and her had spoken about it at great length and had decided that Andy could definitely be their Mum's 'the one'.

"I know I said it before but me and Caro would be more than OK with that. As long as you're happy, we're happy. Maybe the four of us could hangout more this trip, get to know each other better? I know Caro wants that too" 

Miranda pulled Cassidy onto her lap. "I think that's a brilliant idea Bobbsey." Enjoying the hug, Miranda couldn't help but wonder what she had done to deserve such kind and thoughtful daughters. 

"Hey you two, I don't know about you guys but I am starving. What say we swing by the great hall, pick some bits up for a picnic and go eat by the lake?" Andy was stood at the table with her arm loosely around Caroline's shoulder. 

Cassidy jumped off Miranda's lap, "Yes! Let's go Andy. Ooooh do you think your grams has got any of those little scotch egg things left in her secret fridge?" 

"Oh they are so yummy!" Caroline piped up

"I am sure she has. They are one of my favourites. She makes large batches of them knowing I sneak a few every time I go in the kitchen!" Andy put her other arm over Cassidy's shoulder as they made their way to the door. 

Miranda stood and watched as her two girls walked off with Andrea. She had their approval and that meant the world. Any remaining doubts she'd had were ebbing away with every passing second. There was a lot to look forward to - she was hoping to finally get her first swimming lesson booked in with Andrea for tomorrow. But for now all she could think about was mini scotch eggs. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Thank goodness she was alone, La Priestly didn't have such plebeian reactions. She paused. No La Priestly didn't, but Miranda did. Was it really that simple? With that last thought she picked up her pace to catch up with her girls. All three of them. 


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't know how your grams does it Andy, but these delicious little bites of heaven are so addictive. Someone please take them away from me before I explode!" Cassidy dramatically laid back on the grass rubbing her stomach and groaning. 

Andy started laughing at the theatrical display before her. 

"Well you didn't have to eat that many Cass." 

"But they are so good," Cassidy went to reach for another but Caroline smacked her hand away. 

"You'll thank me later Cass!" 

Miranda was reclining as elegantly as she could on a picnic blanket listening to her girls as they playfully teased each other. The sun beat down on her face, and there was a gentle breeze coming off the lake. Pure bliss. 

"So girls, what do you have planned for the family day tomorrow?" Andy asked. 

Caroline and Cassidy both looked at each other, doing their silent twin talk. 

Miranda's eyes flew open and she sat up with a start. 

"Family day? What's this Bobbseys?" 

"Yeah, so we have like a whole day and night free from training to hangout. It was in the information pack we gave you. Didn't you see it?"

Andy looked over and saw the pinking of Miranda's cheeks as the editor frantically tried to cover up the fact she didn't even know where the darn pack was let alone had read it. 

"Oh didn't you say something about shopping Miranda?" Andy blurted out. Surely that's something the Priestlys loved to do, right? 

"Hmmm?" Miranda looked over at Andrea wide eyed, "Oh yes, shopping and erm, dinner afterwards?" 

The girls' faces fell at this suggestion. 

"OK, cool. Shopping it is then," Caroline sighed. 

"Unless… you had something else in mind, girls?" 

"Well, you see, the thing is…" Caroline started 

Cassidy continued, "We can go shopping anytime. We wanted to do something different. So…" 

There was a pause and then, "We want to go camping," they both said together. 

"Camping? Right. Really? With me?" 

Miranda didn't know how to respond to that request. 

"Forget it. It was a stupid idea anyway. Let's just go shopping, I am sure it will be great." 

It was Cassidy's turn to sound disappointed. 

Now Miranda could handle anything. Crazy photographers, ridiculous print deadlines, tantrum throwing models, diva designers - the list was endless. But the one thing that cut her to the quick was seeing her darling Bobbseys disappointed. Especially if it was she who was letting them down. She couldn't say no to them, which had, in a roundabout way, lead to the acquisition of one giant, loveable furball of a St Bernard who went by the name of Patricia. 

She looked up at their forlorn faces and knew what she had to do. It would be like ripping off a plaster. Quick and painless. It would just be the one night. In a tent. Oh god. 

Taking a deep breath, "Camping it is then. Andrea, I am sure Josie has all the necessary things we would need lying around this place that we could perhaps borrow?" 

Miranda was deafened by the squeals from her girls as she was suddenly overcome by an armful of twins. Yes, this would be the memory she would hold onto when she was lying under the canvas on some god awful airbed. After all, her girls being happy was what this trip was about. 

"Really?? Oh mum this is going to be amazing!!" Caroline couldn't quite believe it. 

"Yeah mum this is going to be so great!" Cassidy was buzzing with excitement, "So Andy where are you taking us? You must know all the best places to camp around here!" 

"Huh? You, you want me to come with you? For the family day?" Andy stuttered, feeling the intense focus of three pairs of blue eyes waiting for an answer. 

"Well Sachs, surely you're not going to let three, helpless city girls loose in the wilderness for an evening are you?" Miranda smirked at the brunette before dramatically fluttering her lashes. 

Andy sat there, mouth wide open, staring at three pouting Priestlys. She was never going to be able to say no to any of them, and the power of the three combined - well she didn't stand a chance! 

"So it seems I have to go have a conversation with my grams then…" 

It was Andy's turn to be smothered by two very excited redheads. 

"Oh this is going to be so amazing! We can make a fire and toast marshmallows, you know, those giant ones," Cassidy squealed, squeezing Andy, "Oh and s'mores!"

Both Caroline and Miranda rolled their eyes in perfect sync and groaned. 

"What?" Cassidy asked innocently looking between her mum and sister, "Campfire traditions are to be upheld, right Andy?" 

"Hey kid, don't you be dragging me into your sugar obsessed ways," Andy winked at Cassidy. 

"Right, come on Priestly. You and I clearly have a lot to organise." 

And with that they all started to pack up the remnants of lunch and set back off towards camp. 

******

"OK, what about these ones?" 

Miranda was getting increasingly frustrated as she held up another pair of shoes. 

"Miranda, it's going to be at least a two hour hike. I am not going to spend most of that giving you a piggy back because you twisted your ankle!" 

"Well that was the last pair I have with me. So what would you suggest. Andrea?" 

Her tone was slightly more clipped than she had intended but her patience was wearing very thin. 

She looked over at Andrea, who was sat cross legged on her bed surrounded by piles of clothes and shoes. Then she watched her as she got up and walked out the room, without saying a word. Fuck. Why couldn't she keep a lid on it for once? Andrea was just looking out for her. Sighing, she started to fold some of the clothes that had made it to the yes pile. 

Hearing the sound of keys jangling, Miranda whipped her head around and saw Andrea leaning against the door frame, now adorned in a well worn fitted leather jacket. 

"Come on. Get your things Priestly. I'm taking you shopping." 

Miranda relaxed at the easy smile on the brunette's face. So she wasn't angry with her. She really had to stop jumping to the worst conclusions. Andrea was showing time and time again how different she was to all the others. Flashing a matching smile she reached for her wallet and followed Andrea out the chalet. 

"Wait here. I'll be back in a minute," pressing a kiss to Miranda's lips Andy turned and jogged down the path to the side of the chalet. 

Miranda was curious as to what car Andrea drove. A sporty number perhaps, or maybe a more robust model given the terrain? She had quite a collection herself. She loved driving and knew a lot more about cars than she let on. Hearing the low rumble of an engine round the corner, she gasped. That was no car, but a sleek, vintage looking motorbike. 

Andy pulled to a stop in front of Miranda, turned the engine off and put the kickstand down. Sweeping a long denim clad leg over the back, she hopped off. 

"Try this on for size," Andy held out a leather jacket similar to the one she was wearing but less beaten up. 

Miranda slipped her arms in and it fit perfectly. The leather was butter soft and smelled of Andrea. As the brunette zipped it up for her she took this opportune moment to pull the editor in for a kiss. Slow and all consuming. 

"Hmmm as much as I want to continue this…" Miranda mumbled against Andrea's lips, "I want a ride on that," she jerked her head towards the bike, her eyes flashing with excitement. 

"She's a beauty isn't she? I got her when I won gold at the last Olympics. My little treat to myself." 

Miranda ran her hand lightly over the leather seat. The jet black paint work was gleaming in the sun, the chrome polished to a mirrored sheen. Ever the one for details Miranda spotted a gold version of the five interlocking Olympic rings that had been painted on the gas tank. 

"My grams had an original 1959 Bonneville when I was growing up and I just loved it. So when they released the latest Triumph Street Twin I just had to get my hands on one. Right, you ready to hit the road?" Andy handed Miranda a spare helmet, put on her aviators and then climbed back on the bike. 

"I sure am," Miranda carefully put the helmet on, adjusted her shades and got on the back, instantly wrapping her arms around Andrea's waist. 

"Hold on Priestly!" Andy turned the key and the bike roared into life. 

Exhilarating. Free. Happy. Just three words that were racing through Miranda's mind as Andrea navigated the sweeping tree lined roads. The irony that she was feeling the most safe and relaxed she had felt in a long time as she rode pillion bombing along windy roads, wasn't lost on her. She knew it had everything to do with who she was currently pressed up against. If any of her previous paramours had suggested such a mode of transport she would have balked at the idea. But with Andrea she didn't even hesitate. 

Miranda had spent the last five days allowing herself to be totally guided by her instincts and what she felt was right, rather than having an internal and frankly exhausting battle weighing up the pros and cons to every minute thing. In the short time she had known the brunette, Andrea had challenged her to go beyond reasoned calculated responses and outcomes and instead to just go with it. So far that was paying off - and the multiple orgasms were a definite perk to this easy going carefree approach. Smirking, she gave Andrea's waist a squeeze which was answered by a hand on her thigh. The strong sure grip, so reassuring and so present. Safe. And there was that word again. Smiling, she relaxed into the hold and took in the big skies and vast open landscapes as they whizzed past. It was beautiful. 

Miranda felt the bike slow down as she turned off and headed down a smaller road. As they reached the end of the track it opened up into a clearing and an old weathered wooden building appeared in front of a beautiful lake, smaller than the one at camp Tethys but still just as glorious. 

Andy parked the bike out the front and hopped off, turning to help Miranda. 

"Hmmm I really do love this jacket on you," Andrea ran her fingers down the front. Even through the thick material Miranda felt herself react to the brunette's touch. 

"I seem to have developed a whole new appreciation for leather," Miranda hungrily raked her eyes up and down Andrea's body, "And motorbikes…" 

Andy reached up and undid the chin strap of Miranda's helmet. As she lifted it off, Miranda's hair looked reminiscent of earlier that morning. Memories came flooding back and she clenched her thighs, which didn't go unnoticed by the Editor. Smirking, Andy reached out and fixed the silver locks. 

"There. Perfect" Andy leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Miranda's parted lips. 

"I doubt that very much, Andrea" Miranda retorted rolling her eyes. 

"OK, well it's decidedly less 'you've spent hours being royally fucked' and more 'gently windswept'," Andy couldn't help but laugh at the look on Miranda's face as she said that, "Still totally gorgeous though."

"The only downside to our transportation…" Miranda's breath caught in her throat as Andrea released her luscious brown locks from the restraints of her own helmet. The way the sun hit the golden highlights just right as she shook it free. Oh she was beautiful. "...but one that I can live with. Now you promised me shopping." 

"That I did Priestly. Shopping Sachs style. Are you ready?" 

"I very much doubt it, but lead the way." 

As they opened the door a little bell rang out alerting their presence in the store. It looked quaint and small from the outside, but as they moved further inside Miranda realised that the 'old' part of the shop opened up into a vast space which was clearly a more modern addition. 

Everything one could want for any type of outdoor pursuit was catered for. As far as her eyes could see were all manners of things. Clothing, camping paraphernalia, climbing ropes, even a range of canoes hung from some of the rafters near the back. 

"Well if it isn't little Andy Pandy!" a gruff voice rang out from behind a life size replica of a black bear. 

"Hey Alf! I didn't expect to see you here today."

Andy was engulfed in a large hug by a tall elderly gentleman. His tanned face was weathered by age and a lifetime of being outdoors. 

"Cora roped me into covering whilst she popped to the shops. She should be back soon. Although seeing you in here now, I am glad she asked me. How have you been?" 

"I've been great, just helping out grams and mum at the camp for a bit. Always good to come back here and clear my head." 

"And who's this lovely young lady?" Alf let go of Andy but kept his arm firmly around her shoulders as he looked over at Miranda. 

"Alf, this is Miranda. Miranda this is Alf, co-owner of the Astley Adventure Store."

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Miranda," he reached out a large hand towards the editor, "A friend of Andy's is a friend of mine."

"Likewise, Alf," Miranda matched the strong firm handshake and got a surprised but friendly nod in return from the man. 

"So what are you in the market for today then Andy?" 

"I am taking Miranda and her girls up to Point Rock for a night under canvas and she needs a decent pair of hiking boots. Think you can hook her up?" 

"I think we can manage that." 

Ever the gent Alf offered his arm to Miranda who happily took it and headed off to do a whole different kind of shoe shopping. 

After what felt like hours Miranda was getting the sneaking suspicion that Andrea must have some kind of practical footwear kink. 

"Andrea is this really necessary?" 

Miranda was currently standing on top of a set of rocks gathered in the middle of the store. Dozens of discarded boxes littered the floor beneath and her darling brunette was telling her to keep walking up and down the rugged terrain. 

"Yes, it really is. I am not going to put up with you whining because your dainty little toes have been rubbed raw by an ill fitting boot Miranda!" 

Miranda huffed, blowing her hair out of her eyes. Well she would at least give Andrea something to look at as she took, what she hoped, was her last circuit on the rocks. With an extra sway in her hips, she sashayed up and posed, trying to keep a straight face. She looked at Andrea who was sitting there, mouth open, drinking it all in. Then, with a final flourish, she shimmied back down. Decades of attending endless fashion weeks now served a whole new purpose - she could certainly walk the walk, as it were. 

Strategically placing herself directly in Andrea's eyeline, "I think these will suffice, don't you?" 

Miranda slowly bent over and began to unlace the boots. 

"Andrea?" 

Miranda stood up and looked over her shoulder as she was still met with silence. Andrea's darkening eyes were firmly focused on her arse. 

"Darling?" Miranda couldn't help but let out a playful giggle. 

"Huh?" Andy's mind was somewhere else entirely. How does Miranda make jeans look so damn good? 

"I said, I think this pair will be just fine," She slipped out of the boots and back into her low heels, and started to walk over to where Andrea was sitting. 

"Oh yeah, great. Let's get those ones then." 

Miranda was now in reaching distance, so quick as flash Andy pulled the editor down onto her lap. 

"That was quite a turn you did for me back there. You little tease." 

Miranda shifted slightly so she could wrap her arms around Andrea's neck. 

"I don't know what you mean. I was simply doing what I was instructed to do and 'testing' my shiny new boots." 

"Is that what you call that little performance huh?" Andy waved her hand towards the rocks with a knowing smirk. 

Before Miranda could respond by capturing those delicious full lips she heard a cough off to the side. Both turned towards the source of the interruption where they were met with the sight of a rather attractive lady in faded blue denim dungarees. She was of a similar age to Josie and had the same warm, welcoming aura about her. 

"Cora!" Andy practically jumped up taking Miranda with her. 

"Andy, Alf told me you were out back. Come here and give me a hug!" 

Miranda stood back feeling a mix of embarrassment and awkwardness at having just got caught about to pay Andrea back in kind. She saw Cora whisper something and then Andrea was gesturing for Miranda to join them. 

"Cora, this is my Miranda. Miranda, this is Cora, Alfs sister. The other half of the Astley Adventure Store." 

"The better half," Cora playfully thumped Alf in the arm as he joined the three women. 

Ah that makes sense, Miranda thought, noticing the similarities that were now so apparent between the pair as they stood side by side. 

"Lovely to meet you Cora," Miranda held out her hand towards the older lady, who seemed the spit of Katharine Hepburn. 

"Likewise Miranda. Did you get your boots sorted? Alf tells me you're heading to Point Rock tomorrow?"

"Yes, Andrea has taken the brave, or maybe foolish decision to take my ridiculously excited twins and I camping for the night. So I was informed that those," Miranda pointed down to her the chosen boots, "were an absolute must. I am afraid we have rather taken over this area! I think I have tried on practically every pair you have in my size."

"Oh hush now, that's no problem. Plus it will give Alf something to do! Come on let's get those rung up for you so you can get out of here. I am sure you have  _ other  _ things you want to be getting on with…" Cora winked at Miranda and she could feel the blush travelling up her neck. Busted. 

Sensing Miranda's embarrassment, Andy changed the subject quickly. 

"Cora, you haven't been up to the camp for ages. I am sure Grams is missing you being around."

"Oh, well, I am sure Josie hasn't got the time for me to be hanging around cluttering up the space. She's been so busy recently," Cora's eyes turned down, as she nervously fiddled with a pen by the till. 

Interesting, thought Miranda. She would need to remember to get the back story on this from Andrea when they were back at their chalet. There was clearly history here. 

"Why don't you come over in the next couple of days I know grams would love to see you."

"You know, I might just do that. Right, so is there anything else you need or are you all set?" Cora handed the box containing Miranda's new boots over to Andrea, who placed them in her rucksack. 

"That's all we need, I have everything else back at camp."

"Great. Well have a lovely time, the pair of you and maybe I will see you when you're back at camp then." 

"Thank you Cora, and sorry for leaving such a mess," Miranda looked over and saw Alf battling with a pair of boots that wouldn't quite fit back in the box. 

"My pleasure Miranda, and really lovely to meet you. I am sure we will be seeing a lot more of each other."

"See ya Cora, Bye Alf!" Andy shouted to the poor man now balancing five boxes in his arms as he walked gingerly back towards the stockroom. 

*******

After checking on the twins, and Andrea having to completely repack for them once the girls realised they would be responsible for carrying their own rucksacks and being reminded that it was only the one night away, they were finally back at their chalet. 

Miranda headed straight for the fridge retrieving a bottle on wine whilst Andy got the glasses and bottle opener. It amazed them both at how they had instinctively fallen into this synced domesticity. It was so easy and right. Moving seamlessly around each other. With a causal touch here and there. 

Grabbing a bag of crisps off the side, they made their way over to the sofa and got comfy. Miranda poured them both a large glass of the crisp white wine. 

"How long have you known Alf and Cora?" 

Andy was laid back on the sofa with Miranda laying in between her legs, the white locks of hair tickling at her stomach where her top had ridden up. 

"I don't think I remember a time when they weren't a part of my life. They have always just been there. I used to work at the store on Saturdays when I was a teenager."

"And did you apply such strict boot testing measures back then too?" 

"Only with the cute ones." 

Miranda playfully pinched Andrea's thigh in response to that. 

"Ow!" 

"Well. Serves you right," Miranda sniffed, but then continued back up with the soothing motion of running her fingers gently up and down Andrea's thigh, "And neither of them married?" Miranda snuggled in closer to Andrea, who was now lazily running her fingers through her hair. 

"Alf had a wife, a really lovely lady called Moira but one day she just upped and left. No explanation, nothing. It was really out of the blue and left Alf heartbroken. That's when Cora started to take more on at the shop. She used to run a series of adventure tours and was also instrumental at helping grams turn the camp into what you see today." 

"And Cora never settled down with anyone?" 

"Ah well, her and my grams were always close. They had big plans for the camp and Cora practically lived here. But then the whole situation with Moira and Alf put a stop to that. Alf was in a really bad way. Running the store into the ground. It was awful to witness. So Cora made the hard decision to leave and go sort her big brother out. Since then she has kept her distance. The visits to camp just petered out until she stopped them altogether. It's a shame really as grams totally understood the reasons behind it but not why she stopped her contact. I don't think grams ever stopped loving her."

"Oh, so when you say close, they were actually together?" Miranda's heart broke for Josie, even after such a short time she would be hard pressed to walk away from Andrea. Just the thought left her feeling hollow. 

"It was never officially announced but we all knew. It was just grams and Cora and that was that. Until it wasn't. They were, are, perfect for each other."

"That's so sad. I definitely think we should do something."

"Like what?" 

Andy sat up, reaching over and topping up both their wine glasses. She handed Miranda's back to her. Miranda took a long sip, clearly contemplating what to say next. 

"Play matchmaker? Or at the very least get them in the same room and let the universe do the rest?" 

"I think you could be onto something Priestly. We can come up with a plan tomorrow. Maybe a night under the stars will provide the necessary inspiration."

"Speaking of that, are we all set for our little adventure?" 

"We sure are. Grams has checked all the gear for us, and will have it ready so we can collect it first thing and then go pick up the girls." 

"That's good. I didn't think I would but I am actually looking forward to this. I haven't slept in a tent in many many years."

"Yeah, I think it's going to be great. Grams dug out my old fishing rod. I can't wait to teach the girls how to fish, and make a fire."

Miranda was playing with Andrea's hand, linking and unlinking their fingers. 

"You're so good with them. It's a rare thing for them to take to someone so quickly."

"They are great girls. I am enjoying spending time with them. Plus I have a secret weapon."

"And what would that be?" 

"Ah well you see it's the Sachs charm. Works every time."

Miranda turned around so she was laying on her front. She could feel the heat radiating from the brunette who shifted to make more room for her. 

"Is that so?" Miranda leant in and slowly started to unbutton Andrea's shirt. 

"Yep." Andy made the 'p' pop. 

Miranda hummed against the hot bare skin she had revealed. 

"Well you've certainly bewitched me. What say we take this somewhere a lot more comfortable and spacious? I want to take my time with you." 

Miranda left a wet trail of kisses up Andrea's now heaving chest until she reached the brunette's mouth. 

"That. Priestly is a most excellent idea." 

Andy was panting now. Miranda had the ability to take her libido from zero to one hundred in an instant. 

Placing a chaste kiss on Andrea's lips she made to stand. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Andrea had yet to move. 

"You coming Sachs? I would really hate to take matters into my own hands and start without you…"

Andy's eyes flew open and she almost fell off the sofa in her rush to stand. She stalked up behind Miranda and wrapped her arms around her waist leaning her chin on the editor's shoulder. 

"As much as I would give my life savings to watch that…" Andy whispered into Miranda's ear, "it's going to be my touch and my touch alone that will have you begging to come," she nipped Miranda's ear lobe before she sauntered off towards the bedroom. Now it was Miranda's turn to remain stock still. 

Realising Miranda had yet to follow her, Andy poked her head back around the door. 

"Cat got your tongue Miranda? Shame. I had plans for that delicious mouth of yours…" 

As Andrea's last statement finally filtered through Miranda's aroused brain, she let out a low groan and practically ran to join the brunette. Oh she'd make that cheeky minx pay for that. And she did. Over and over again until they were both spent and the sun had started to rise. 

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW

_ Beep beep beep  _

"Yeah, right… Hmmm there." Andy panted. 

_ Beep beep beep  _

"Ohhhh fuck. So close. Don't. Stop." Andy pleaded. 

_ Beep beep beep  _

"Miranda!" Andy whined. "I said don't stop!" 

_ Beep beep beep  _

"Then turn that infernal alarm off!" came Miranda's muffled response from under the covers. Andrea's legs still draped over her shoulders, her heels digging hard into her back. 

Andy momentarily loosened her grip on the back of Miranda's head and reached over to turn the alarm off. 

"Done. Now, where were w… Oh. Hmmm. There. There. There. Miranda!" Andy screamed. 

"Hmmm. Now that's a wake up call. Come up here beautiful," Andy lifted the covers and was greeted by the most delicious sight of Miranda looking up from between her thighs, hair all tousled and face flushed. "I need to kiss you. Immediately."

Miranda made her way slowly up the brunette's body, stopping every so often to plant kisses to wherever took her fancy.

"Good morning darling," Miranda straddled Andrea's hips and brought their lips together. 

"Hmm I taste good on you," Andy whispered against the editor's wet lips as she reached a hand down to the apex of Miranda's thighs. 

"Wow, all for me?" Andy chuckled as she slowly ran her fingers through Miranda's slick folds. 

Miranda gasped as Andrea grazed her clit. 

"Always. Always for you. Oh my…"

Andy entered her easily with two fingers as Miranda started to slowly roll her hips. The early morning light was peeking through the wooden blinds illuminating the editor's flawless face. 

As Miranda picked up the pace she felt the stretch of another finger, causing a low moan to escape from her throat. She was breathing deeply through her nose desperately trying to contain the sounds threatening to escape. 

Needing to find a purchase she leant forwards and grabbed hold of the headboard. Grinding down her hips with every matching thrust of Andrea's hand, she could feel the flutterings start and a small whimper escaped her lips as the brunette took a nipple in her mouth and gently bit down. Using the heel of her hand Andrea pressed on her clit and tipped her into the abyss. A quiet "fuck" slipped from her lips and then she was back in the present. 

Feeling euphoric and now thoroughly awake she gently lifted herself off Andrea's hand and laid down next to her, draping an arm over the brunette's waist. 

"That was delightful darling," Miranda reached out and moved Andrea's hair off her face. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Miranda traced a finger down Andrea's cheek, suddenly concerned by the worried look on her lover's face. 

"Are you sure that was OK? You know, erm that I got you  _ there?"  _ Andy could feel her face flushing with embarrassment. 

"It was more than OK darling. Whatever makes you think that I didn't enjoy it?" 

"You're normally, how to put this, a lot more vocal?" Andy immediately hid her face as Miranda let out a loud laugh. 

"Oh Andrea…" 

"Don't laugh at me. It's not funny." 

Miranda could just about make out what Andrea had said as she buried her face in her pillow. She reached out to lift Andrea's head up. 

"Darling look at me, I can absolutely promise that I wasn't laughing at you." 

It was Miranda's turn to blush. 

"I wanted to see if I could be quiet. You make me want to scream the house down and I was concerned that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you tonight and, well, you know how sound travels when in a tent. And the girls being so close to us..." Miranda was rambling now. 

Now it was Andy's turn to laugh. 

"Oh thank god for that! I thought I had lost my touch." 

"Far from it darling. In fact I would even go as far to say the complete opposite of 'losing it'." 

Miranda lovingly kissed Andrea's bare shoulder, "So we're OK?" 

Looking relieved Andy leant over and kissed Miranda, slow and deep. 

"We're more than OK. But we are going to be late if we don't get a wriggle on. I am going to jump in the shower. Be right back." And with one last quick kiss Andy bounced out of the bed. 

Miranda watched the naked form of her lover strut towards the bathroom. She was exquisite. She was already missing her being close. 

"Do you want some company darling?" Miranda's husky voice broke through the early morning silence. 

"You know I do. But you also know that will only lead to all sorts of shenanigans. That sadly we really don't have time for." 

"Spoilsport. Well in that case please remove yourself from my vision. It's far too distracting." 

Andy looked back at Miranda, propped up on her elbows, the sheet having slipped down revealing her small but perfect breasts. 

"Says you, laying there all perfect and delicious. Just begging to be fu…"

"Go. Now." And with that Miranda threw a pillow towards the door frame. 

"Hey! OK, OK I am going!" Andy held her hands up in mock surrender. She took one last long look before dramatically groaning and headed into the ensuite. 

Hearing the shower turn on Miranda relaxed back into the pillows. She thought back over the whirlwind that was the last couple of days and couldn't stop a burst of giggles. She felt so light and happy. And it wasn't just down to the copious amounts of frankly mind-blowing sex she'd been having at the hands, and mouth, of a woman two decades younger. 

Andrea had ignited something inside her, that to be honest, she thought was long gone, buried deep under the many walls she had constructed to protect her heart. But one beaming smile was all it had taken to blow every defence she'd carefully put in place to smithereens. There was, of course, the tiny voices of doubt still hanging around. That was to be expected, but with every kiss or caress from the brunette they had gotten noticeably quieter. She knew it wouldn't be long until she would no longer hear them at all. Could she really do this? Dive head first into a relationship with Andrea? Battle the hounding press and the inevitable midlife crisis headlines, the snarky comments from the likes of  _ Irv.  _ Would it be worth it? 

"Showers free. Ready to jump in?" 

Miranda looked up and saw Andrea stood with a tiny towel wrapped tightly around her lithe form. Rubbing her wet hair with a smaller one. She looked glorious, fresh faced and glowing from the hot shower. Droplets of water from her long locks dripped on to her toned shoulders and slowly ran down her arms and back. 

"Miranda?" Andy walked over to the side of the bed and reached a hand out to gently rub Miranda's shoulder, "you alright?" 

Miranda lifted the covers off and swung her legs round. Standing up she leant in and placed a kiss to the side of Andrea's mouth. 

"I am more than alright," she smiled "And yes, I am ready. Ready for everything my darling." 

And she was, with Andrea by her side - the press, Irv, the inevitable haters could all go to hell. After all she was  **_the_ ** Miranda Priestly. ****

  
  


*******

"How do I look?" Miranda was standing on the deck, one hand on her hip, foot out to the side, giving her best red carpet pose. 

Andy raked her eyes slowly up and down the editor's body taking in the plain fitted black v-neck t-shirt paired with a pair of tight khaki shorts. Simplicity had never looked so gorgeous. She let out a low whistle. 

"Lara Croft eat your heart out!" 

"Oh please, Andrea," Miranda huffed, rolling her eyes. 

"I especially like the way you have folded your socks down over your boots with absolute precision. Really cute," Andy couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Are you quite finished?" 

"Nope. I've only just got started!" Andy made a big show of slowly walking around Miranda carefully appraising the editor from top to toe. 

"Are you wearing, let me see that, is that a woven leather belt??" 

"I may have accessorised, with a little Bottega Veneta." Miranda smoothed her hands down the front of her shorts, "I may be hiking but I am going to do it in style Andrea."

"The wildlife won't know what's hit them, it's a well known fact that these mountain squirrels appreciate high quality designer pieces." Andy teasingly winked at Miranda.

"And I happen to know brunette swimmers have a particular liking for La Perla but alas that shall remain under wraps due to the merciless teasing I have endured…" Miranda was struggling to keep a straight face. 

"Woah, hold on let's not get too hasty here Priestly. I haven't finished my outfit evaluation yet," Andy ran her hands over the front of Miranda's t-shirt, "La Perla you say," she gently pinched a hardening nipple causing a sharp intake of breath from the editor, "you know what you in lace does to me…" 

"I do indeed. But…" Miranda nipped Andrea's pulse point, "We have some tents and two very excitable girls to collect." 

Miranda turned away from the brunette's chasing lips and laughed at the pout she received in response to her now absent mouth. Reaching down for her rucksack she swung it, as elegantly as she could given the weight and size, onto her back, and fastened the support straps around her waist. 

"Come on then Ranger Sachs, let's get this adventure started."

******

They had been walking for about an hour. The track was on a slight incline but nothing too arduous. The girls were a bit further ahead of Andy and Miranda and a comfortable silence had wrapped around them. The only noises were the sounds of the women's thick soled boots crunching on the ground beneath and the occasional bird flying overhead. 

"You sure you're ok with that pack Cass?" Andy had divided the equipment between the four of them and Cassidy was insistent that she could manage one of the heaviest.

"Yep, all good Andy!" Cassidy shouted back giving her and Miranda a big grin and thumbs up. 

"And how about you Priestly? How are you holding up?" Andy bumped her shoulder with Miranda's. 

"I am also 'all good' Andrea," she smirked at the brunette. Reaching out and taking her hand in hers, "I've never felt better. There's something so wonderful and calming when surrounded by the wonders of nature."

Andy looked around taking in the scenery. The path was dappled with sunlight as it broke through the tree canopy overhead. She took a deep inhale of the fresh air and sighed. 

"I know what you mean. I love not being able to hear anything man-made, you know?" 

Miranda nodded in agreement and gave Andrea's hand a squeeze. 

"How much further do we have to go?" 

"About another hour's walk. I don't know about you but I would love to put this pack down for a bit." 

"I could do with some water and a sit down. It's baffling. I can walk for miles in death defying heels but these flat boots are killing my calves."

"Girls, see those rocks just ahead, stop there as we're going to park up for a bit, OK?" 

"OK Andy," chorused the twins. 

By the time Miranda and Andy reached the twins they were already sitting down, legs stretched out, packs off and using them as back rests. 

"Comfy you two?" Andy chuckled, accepting the offer of Caroline's water bottle. Taking a large swig she handed it to Miranda who did the same, but with a lot more delicacy and panache. 

"Thank you Caroline," Miranda handed the bottle back to her daughter, "are you enjoying yourselves?" Miranda asked as she undid the straps and slid her rucksack off. 

She was met with enthusiastic nodding from both her daughters. 

"It's awesome out here. So quiet. And did you see those two squirrels earlier? They sure can move quickly through the trees can't they!" Caroline was so excited. 

"Yeah Miranda, did you see those squirrels?" Andy couldn't help but laugh as she gave an exaggerated wink in Miranda's direction. 

Miranda lightly hit Andrea's arm at the mention of the little furry beasts. 

"Yes I did Bobbsey, and I think we'll be seeing a lot more animals and birds whilst we are out here so you'll have to keep your eyes peeled." 

Andy began searching for something in one of the numerous compartments of her bag. 

"Ah ha! Here we go, Cass. This one's for you," Andy chucked a little paper bag at Cassidy, "and Caro, this one is yours and Miranda this one is for you. Dig in ladies!" 

Cassidy was the first to open her little bag and peek inside. "Andy, what's this? It looks like bird seed." 

Miranda and Caroline followed suit and then Andy was faced with three puzzled faces. 

"You guys really don't know what this is? Oh man. OK take a handful and eat it." Andy did just that to show it wasn't actual bird seed. 

The only sound then was the rustling of paper bags as hands dubiously reached inside. Then Andy could hear a mix of moans and "oh wows" as each one sampled their personalised treat. 

"Andy this is amazing, it's so yummy! It's the perfect mix of sweet and salty," Cassidy went in for a second handful before she had even finished her first. 

"Mines spicy, it's so good!" Caroline was the next to share her verdict. 

Andy was delighted the girls liked theirs but she was desperate to know what Miranda thought. She had done a basic trail mix of dried fruit, nuts, seeds and salted popcorn and then personalised it for each of them. Sweet for Cassidy of course, a little hot spice for Caroline and a delicate smokey undertone for Miranda. 

"This is quite acceptable Andrea, thank you," she followed up her critique with a wide smile that sent Andy's heart into a series of little flutters. 

They then spent the next 10 minutes swapping their bags so they could each try the different mixes before they continued on their hike to Point Rock.

After another hour's leisurely walking they finally made it to their base. Emerging from the trees they walked into a grass clearing which was edged by a wide expanse of flat rocks that looked out onto a fast flowing river. Remnants of a fire pit sat off to one side and next to that was an obvious space for their tents to go up. 

"Right, this is our home for the night. I trust this meets with the approval of my three city girls?" 

"It looks amazing. Can we go look at the water?" Caroline was eager to go off and explore. 

"Of course you can Bobbsey, but please don't go too near the edge and stay where we can see you."

"Ok mum!" Cassidy replied, then the two girls were off, squealing in excitement as they checked out the area. 

Miranda walked up to Andrea, who was watching the girls run off, and placed her arms around her waist, leaning her chin on the brunette's shoulder. 

"This is perfect. Thank you for bringing us here darling."

"No need to thank me Miranda. I am just relieved that you like it. I used to come here all the time with grams. You see those rocks just over there where the girls are now? That's where I first learnt to fish."

"I know the girls can't wait for you to teach them. They are so excited to be here. I would never have done anything like this for them," Miranda sighed, "I am so far out of my comfort zone right now but seeing them here, so happy and excited, makes it all worth it".

"I have such fantastic memories of camping out here, and I am determined to cram as much as possible into this short time for the girls."

Andy spun around in Miranda's arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"And also some rather spectacular memories for you too Priestly…" 

"Then we best get this camp set up. What's first?" 

"Storing the food. Putting up the tents. Then getting the fire started," Andy reluctantly let go of Miranda and walked over to the bags and started locating all the bits they needed.

"What do you mean by storing the food? It's all packed away isn't it?" 

"OK, so don't freak out, but this is bear territory and when more and more people started to camp up in these parts it became necessary to install bear boxes in the most popular camping areas."

"Bears?" Miranda was trying to remain calm at the thought of what creatures were possibly lying in wait. 

"It's a precaution really. A bear's sense of smell is second to none and they are curious by nature. So when you can it's essential to lock up all food in a metal container, hence a bear box. No food to be left in tents or about your person etc."

"Which part of this wasn't meant to 'freak me out' Andrea?" 

"Hey, it's OK. Honestly it will be fine. I checked with grams and there haven't been any bear sightings in weeks. Plus when I chose this location I made sure to pick somewhere away from where they normally frequent. Don't worry. Ranger Sachs reporting for duty," she gave Miranda a mock salute which seemed to do the trick given the smile she got in return. 

"Well, when you put it like that, I feel marginally better. Although I am anxious to get the food stored away pretty sharpish."

"You got it, Priestly. Already on it." Andy already had the food out, "Although I am not looking forward to getting Cassidy to give up her snacks."

"Hmmm good luck with that Ranger Sachs," Miranda sniggered. 

Putting up two tents with someone who had no idea how was an experience Andy wasn't likely to forget in a hurry. Blood, courtesy of a rogue tent pole, sweat and literal tears, thankfully from laughter, were shed but eventually they were both able to stand back and admire their handy work. 

"Not bad for a novice, Priestly," Andy said nodding towards the tents. 

"It wasn't too disastrous. How's your hand?" Miranda began examining it carefully, "I'm truly sorry, darling."

"Hey, it's OK, look," Andy started to waggle her fingers on the hand in question rather vigorously, "just a scratch and nothing a plaster can't fix. Lucky for you no lasting damage…" 

"Well, yes. Erm that's good," Miranda started to blush furiously, "Right, what's next?" 

Not wanting to make Miranda feel any worse, Andy decided to forgo any further teasing. She knew it was an accident and tent poles really did have minds of their own. 

"We need to get the fire going, so I am going to round up the girls and get them to help collect the wood and stuff we will need. Will you be OK on your own for a bit or do you want to come with?" 

"I think I will stay here, and sort our things out in the tents." 

As much as Miranda wanted to go with them she knew that Andrea needed to have some time alone with her girls. Bonding at this early stage was crucial if they were going to make a go of this. 

"OK, we're not going far. Shout if you need anything, I'll hear you," Andy gave Miranda a kiss on the lips and went off to catch up with Cassidy and Caroline. 

"How about this one Andy?" Cassidy was holding up a large branch. 

"Perfect Cass. Grab that one and see if you can get some more that size."

Andy walked up to Caroline who had amassed quite a pile of smaller ones perfect for kindling. 

"That's great Caro. Think we're almost there. Let's help Cass get some of the bigger ones and then we can head back." 

As they walked over to where Cassidy was Andy could sense something wasn't quite right. Cassidy was frozen to the spot and looking at something in front of her. 

"ANDY!" Cassidy had gone deathly pale but had yet to move. 

"Caro, wait here for me OK honey. I'll be back in a minute."

Caroline gave a little nod, the panic evident on her face. 

As Andy approached Cassidy she could hear what it was before she could see it. That distinct rattle sent a shiver down her spine. 

"OK Cass. I am going to come up near to you. Whatever you do, don't make any sudden movements. It's going to be fine." Andy was praying the rattlesnake was further away than it sounded. 

Once near enough to assess the situation Andy breathed a sigh of relief. It was on the small side and not in striking distance. But still equally as frightening to someone not used to seeing them in the wild. 

Keeping her voice low she calmly spoke to Cassidy. 

"I need you to slowly walk backwards for me Cass. Don't worry there's nothing behind you to trip on. Just follow the sound of my voice."

Cassidy followed her instructions to the letter, taking each step as slowly and quietly as she could. Andy could see her shaking slightly but she was handling it so well. 

"That's it honey, nearly clear. In about two more steps you're going to feel my hands. Just pretend you're in the pool doing those fabulous backstroke turns."

"Ok Andy. You promise you're there right?" Cassidy's voice sounded so small and scared. 

"I'm here, keep going, one more step." it seemed to take forever but she finally had the redhead in her arms. Wrapping them tightly around her small body she kissed the top of her head. 

"That was perfect Cass. Now gently turn around so you are facing me and then I will walk us back."

Cassidy did as she was told and soon enough she had her arms around Andy's waist and her face buried in Andy's top. A few more steps and they were clear but Andy didn't let go of her hold on Cassidy. 

Caroline had yet to move, so Andy made her way over with Cassidy still curled into her side. Andy remembered her first time at seeing a rattler in the wild and how her grams had made her feel safe but not that it was a big drama. 

"Are you both OK? That was really scary but I am so proud of you two. You handled that like absolute superstars!" She lifted her arm for Caroline who eagerly joined her sister in the comfort of Andy's safe embrace. 

"Thanks for saving me Andy," Cassidy gave the brunette a big squeeze, "You were so cool. Like you didn't freak out or anything!" 

"Well with a lot of the wildlife out here, they are more afraid of you than you are of them. They will only attack if given a reason to. So if you remain calm and treat them with respect it's usually OK."

"Could you see it Caro? It was huge! I totally thought I was a goner!" Now the fear had worn off Cassidy was clearly excited about her encounter. 

Caroline was still quiet. The colour still hadn't quite made it back to her cheeks. 

"You OK Cass?" Andy pulled her in a bit tighter. 

"That was really scary Andy," Caroline whispered, "I am so glad you were here." 

Having worked out early on that Caroline was the more sensitive one she recognised that something like this would affect her on a deeper level. Cassidy would have the initial shock and then would be buzzing about how cool it was. However Caroline was a thinker, and was no doubt now going through all the possible scenarios, outcomes and what ifs. She was so much like her mother. Before she could spiral any further, Andy stopped walking and knelt down in front of the scared girl.

"You did really well honey. And we're all OK. So what say we get the rest of the wood and head back and see what your mum's been up to whilst we've been gone?" 

Andy could see Caroline processing this, weighing it up before she gave her a sharp nod in response. 

With arms full of branches Andy was eager to get them back to camp. "Right come on you two, let's go. And maybe go easy when you tell your mum about what happened yeah?" 

That clearly went out the window as soon as Cassidy saw her mum. All Andy could hear was "snake" and "huge" before she saw Miranda's head whip round and cooly glare at her. 

Caroline had hung back a bit and let the whirlwind that was her sister charge in to drop the bombshell about the snake. She watched as her mum went from thrilled to see them to instant dragon mode at the thought of her precious Bobbseys in harm's way, coiled and ready to unleash said fury on the brunette standing in her eye line. It wouldn't be pretty and Andy didn't deserve that. 

Ordinarily Caroline would have sat back and watched her annihilate her target if it had been, say,  _ Stephen.  _ She had secretly loved watching her mum tear him a new one. But this was Andy. Kind, caring, sometimes clumsy Andy. Andy, who she desperately wanted to stay around and get to know better. Who clearly cared for them way more than any of the others had. And who looked at their mum like the sun rose and set with her. She wasn't about to let her mum ruin it by doing something rash and stupid just for the sake of venting her fear and panic. 

Before Andy could even open her mouth to respond she stepped in. 

"Mum, don't panic. It was absolutely fine. We weren't in any danger. Andy was a total legend! She told us what to do and saved the day. And it wasn't even that big. Right Andy?" 

Andy looked over at Caroline who gave her a sly wink. 

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. Exciting but all under control," Andy held her breath as she made eye contact with Miranda who still looked ready to erupt. 

"I guess it maybe wasn't  _ that  _ big mum," Cassidy piped up, "Andy was a total badass!" 

"Cassidy! Language!" Miranda chided 

"Sorry mum, but she was," Cassidy couldn't help but giggle as she looked at Andy and her sister who were desperately trying not to laugh as well. 

Looking up at her mum she could see she was also struggling to keep a straight face. 

"Well, be that as it may I am just glad you are both alright. And that Andrea was there to kick some snake butt. Now, I think we need to get this fire going, don't you Andrea?" 

Miranda smirked as she walked off towards the fire pit leaving the three of them standing there mouths wide open in disbelief.

"Did your mum just say kick some snake butt?!" 

"Yeah, I think she did," Cassidy and Caroline both said together. 

As they slowly headed over to join Miranda, the newly achieved calm was shattered yet again by Cassidy. 

"Andy, what's that big metal box just through the trees for?" 

Without even thinking she blurted out, "Oh that's just the bear box." As soon as the sentence left her mouth she did a mental face palm. Nice one Sachs. 

"Bears, Andy?" whispered Cassidy wide eyed. 

"Yeah, so as I told your mum earlier it's just a precaution. We lock up all of our food in the metal box so it's away from the main camp and tents."

"Oh so they don't come near us because there won't be anything to attract them," Caroline pointed out. 

"Exactly that Caro. Which means all snacks you have sneaked into your packs need to be handed over. I'm looking at you Cass." 

"All of it? Even stuff in wrappers?" Cassidy looked a little panicked as she thought of what her mum would do when she saw the amount she had squirreled away. 

"All of it Cassidy." The glare she received from her mother made her gulp. 

"Fine, be right back," Cassidy huffed stomping off to her tent, mumbling something about "stupid bears." 

A few minutes later a sheepish Cassidy came back with her haul. She gingerly placed it all in Andy's outstretched hands. 

"Wow, Cass, that's quite a stash you've got there. I don't think the bear box will be big enough for all this candy."

"Cassidy, we really need to address this sugar habit you have." 

"What can I say, I am a slave to my twizzlers," she shrugged her shoulders, "Just like how you have your caffeine fix, I've got to get my hit of candy." 

"I mean, she does have a point there Miranda," Andy commented. 

"Andrea, really!" Miranda looked between her daughters and her lover in disbelief. 

"We should really look at your coffee in take mum," Caroline couldn't resist jumping in, the look on her mum's face was priceless. 

"Oh so is this how it's going to be from now on? The three of you ganging up on me. Well, I never. And you Caroline, I never had you down as a traitor," the editor was struggling to, yet again, keep a straight face. In fact they all were. 

One by one they all broke and the joyous sounds of laughter rang through the trees. Never had Miranda been able to have such easy teasing banter with her girls and a lover before. Even if it was currently at her expense she wouldn't change it for all the coffee beans in the world. 

"Hmmm you know what I really fancy?" Miranda was laid back on the grass staring up at the clouds as her girls and Andrea worked on getting the fire going. 

All three momentarily stopped what they were doing and looked over at Miranda who was now propped up on an elbow looking at them. 

Communicating silently they shared an all knowing smile before shouting out together, "Coffee!" 

Miranda rolled her eyes and laid back down. "Centre of the sun hot. That's all." Life was great and she couldn't stop the smile that broke out across her face. 

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

The twins lay stretched out on the grass catching some sun. Miranda leant up against a tree, Andy's head in her lap as she carded her hands through the long brunette locks. After enjoying a late lunch of premade sandwiches and fruit courtesy of Josie, the girls were now getting restless.

"What are we going to do this afternoon Andy?" Caroline asked. 

"Well, we need to catch our dinner," the brunette responded from her spot. She heard a small snort from Miranda who knew what was coming next. 

Both girls sat up quickly. 

"Catch it?!" 

"Yep, catch it." Andy still hadn't moved and remained laying there with a big grin on her face. 

"You mean you are finally going to teach us to fish?" Cassidy's voice was brimming with excitement. 

"I sure am. I hope you like worms girls!" 

"Worms?! Eeeeeewwww. Really Andy? But they are so slimy!" 

"But the best and one of the most natural baits to catch trout with. Cass, can you go fetch the pot from the bear box?" 

"Andrea, you have them stored next to all of our food?" Miranda was trying not to show her disgust but the way she wrinkled her nose gave it away. 

"Not you as well Priestly. These soft city types huh? Where's my big old dragon gone?" 

Miranda quickly looked over to make sure her girls were both distracted, heads buried in the bear box looking for the tub full of wrigglers, before she pounced on the unsuspecting brunette. 

"Less of the old Andrea…" Miranda was on top of her so quickly Andy didn't have a chance to protest. 

"Whatever Priestly," Andy surrendered, "Just kiss me already."

"My eyes, they burn!!!" Cassidy dramatically threw herself back against Caroline as the two redheads witnessed what the older women were up to. 

Andy chuckled against Miranda's mouth before pushing the editor off her. 

"I'd say that's at least a year's worth of therapy I need now," Caroline stood with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised, trying so hard to maintain the Priestly glare. 

Exaggerating a shiver Andy replied, "You look just your mother when you do that eyebrow thing Caro. It's freaky." 

"Well, An-dray-ah, this baby dragon did learn from the best," Caroline gave her sister a high five. 

Andy's response was to laugh and stick her tongue out at both girls. 

Knowing how her girls liked to tease and sensing Andy would give as good as she got, Miranda wanted to diffuse the situation. "Now now children. Enough of that."

"Yeah, what your mum said," Andy followed up rather smugly. 

"Andrea I'll have you know I was including you in that statement," she winked at the brunette, "You three play nicely and go catch us some fish."

Doing an over the top sigh Andrea made to stand up. "Right come on then you little scamps, you heard the boss lady, let's go!" 

Miranda stood back and watched Andrea, flanked by her two daughters, walk off to get the fishing gear. It made for a perfect picture. The three of them moved and interacted with each other with such an ease. Like it had always been this way. 

As she moved around the camp picking up the left over wrappers from lunch and folding the odd piece of clothing discarded by the twins, her mind began to wander as to what it would have been like to have had Andrea there from the beginning. To have raised the twins with her from when they were babies. Never had she ever dreamily pictured  _ Stephen  _ holding her darling girls as infants. The more time spent with Andrea the more she could see her slotting into her everyday life. Not just accompanying her to galas and work dinners, but the mundane family things. Swim meets, lazy Sunday morning walks with Patricia in the park, chilled movie nights in the den with the girls - all the important things. She could already see the positive influence Andrea was having on them, and herself for that matter. For the first time in a long while her family felt whole. 

Looking over towards the water she saw the brunette crouched down showing them how to attach the bait to the hooks. No surprises that it was Cassidy who was currently tackling the worms with gusto whilst Caroline looked on from behind Andrea. What was surprising though, was to see that Caroline had her arms draped over the brunette's shoulders, absorbing everything that Andrea was saying. It made Miranda's heart soar to see this behaviour from her normally more reserved daughter. They had both seemed to accept the brunette into their lives. Was it really that easy? Is this how it is when the right person comes along? There had been no fanfare required, no nervous introduction dinner followed by awkward stilted conversation. For the first time everything was finally coming together as it was meant to be. And she liked it. She liked it a lot. 

Thankful that she had remembered to bring her camera on this trip and also that Nigel had the foresight to pack it in the first place, she reached over and popped off the lens cap. She started snapping away, wanting to capture this simple yet perfect moment forever. Decades of watching and directing the best photographers in the business meant that she already knew how each shot would turn out. The lighting was perfect, her subjects an absolute dream. This was a memory that deserved immortalising. 

The afternoon sun was really beating down. The girls had made their way further down stream to the shallower water and were practising casting their lines under Andrea's watchful eye. Even if she hadn't been able to see them, the laughter that was bouncing off the water was in abundance and filled her heart with so much love she couldn't help but sigh with deep contentment. She wanted to be down there with them, at the very epicentre of the current happiness. Decision made she went to hers and Andrea's tent to get changed into something a little more sun and water friendly.

Between Cassidy's contagious enthusiasm and Caroline's witty one liners Andy was having an absolute blast. She still couldn't get her head around the fact that people couldn't tell them apart. The more time she spent with the girls the more she was appreciating the differences between them both. Caroline had really come out of her shell and Cassidy's boisterous nature had subsided to reveal an inquisitive bright young mind. Now if only Miranda would come and join them then it would really be the most perfect afternoon. 

Miranda had thought long and hard about what swimsuit to bring along with her. Because of the setting, it needed to air on the side of practical, be more mum than lover, yet still set Andrea's pulse racing. She'd decided on a slinky black number by Norma Kamali. The halter neck deliciously accentuated her collar bones and boy did Andrea seem to love those. The ruched bodice cinched her in at the waist and gave the one piece the appearance of a top when paired with her shorts. Even without a mirror she knew she looked great. Apart from one thing. Well technically two things. She sighed as she looked down at her hiking boot encased feet, longing for the black studded Alaia Bombe sandals that were currently languishing in the veto pile back at the chalet. 

Due to the logistics of changing in a small tent Miranda had taken her t-shirt and shorts off before entering the small space and left them sitting on a rock in the sun. As she stepped out the tent to retrieve her shorts she took a moment to appreciate the calm stillness of her surroundings. There was always a worry whenever she left the confines of the city that she would somehow feel suffocated. The irony wasn't lost on her. But this time she had yet to feel that clawing sensation. It was usually like an itch deep underneath her skin that started as soon as she left the city perimeter and which would then spread over her entire body, burning and all consuming, only to disappear as soon as she returned to the chaotic buzz and never sleeping streets of New York. Her working days were long. Too long. And the quiet was always dangerous. It gave way to too much time to think and reflect. But that had yet to happen here. For the first few days she was just waiting for that Prada shoe to drop. But her brunette whirlwind had distracted her from that. Now all she craved was the solitude and comfort of her current surroundings. And the scent and taste of her Andrea. 

Slipping the tight shorts back on she felt a sudden sharp pain on her arse. What the hell was that? She frantically tore off the shorts and shook them violently. As she did so a wasp fell to the floor. Ah, that makes sense. Bloody hell it hurt. She hadn't been stung by anything since she was a child and she didn't remember it being quite like this. Thoroughly checking the shorts first, she put them back on again. Feeling sure that Andrea would have everything needed to sort out the offending sting, she grabbed her bag and went off to join her girls. She made sure she stomped on the little bugger, she'd christened Irv, first though. As she walked off, she laughed out loud at the thought that that would be the closest Irv would ever get to her arse! 

Miranda found a flat grassy area near the girls. She could see they were deep in concentration watching Andrea demonstrate how to flick the rod just so, to ensure the bait laden hook landed perfectly in the water, so she didn't have the heart to disturb them. She took a few more shots, making use of the camera's fantastic zoom capabilities. The shutter clicked just as Cassidy scooped up some water to splash Andrea and Caroline. The brunette had her head thrown back as she laughed. Snap. Perfection captured. Snap. Memories locked in. Snap. 

As much as Miranda loved the sun and feeling the heat permeating her skin she couldn't abide getting an actual tan, and heaven forbid the idea she would get such plebeian things like strap marks. 

Like everything in life she took sun protection very seriously. Her sensitive pale skin was unblemished and it was always going to remain that way. She religiously applied sunscreen regardless of the weather, those pesky UV rays wouldn't be causing her any bother anytime soon. She had made sure to drill this routine into her daughters from an early age. When they were tiny she was constantly smothering them in sunblock. Their red hair and pale complexion was beautiful, and would remain that way if she had anything to do with it. 

Sometimes she really did curse Coco Chanel for making tans popular. The unseen damage to the skin from the sun was horrifying. A nice seasonal glow was acceptable, and, depending on one's complexion, looked radiant but so many young girls fell foul to the trend that the darker the tan the more beautiful you were. Dispelling the myth of having to bake oneself for vanity had become a life long mission for Miranda. One of the more lively disagreements with Irv had been when she put Dita Von Teese on the cover of their summer issue instead of some bronzed bikini clad goddess. Nigel had done wonders with the styling, Ditas pale skin had taken centre stage and positively glowed against the black swimwear and marabou feather trimmed cover up she wore. Serena and the beauty team had done an extensive spread dedicated to the best skincare routines for sun protection and sun damage prevention. And Miranda being Miranda, had expertly spun it so pale was cool, and for one summer at least on trend. It still remained one of her favourite issues to date. 

With this in mind Miranda reached for her Sisley suncream. It was so hydrating and smelled absolutely heavenly. She began applying it liberally to her arms and chest, ensuring she paid particular attention to her decolletage, and if she was putting on a bit of a show knowing she was being watched, well that was a nice little bonus…

Cassidy and Caroline had really taken to fishing. Their casting was nigh on perfect and they were clearly enjoying themselves. Andy caught a movement on the bank and realised that Miranda had finally joined them. As her brain caught up with her eyes, she felt her mouth go dry. Oh my. What a sight. And what's she doing now? Oh, of course. She's applying suntan lotion. That little minx. 

"Girls, you OK for a minute? I just need to, erm, up there on the bank…" Andy couldn't take her eyes off the editor as she leant back on her elbows, knees bent, face looking up towards the sun. 

Caroline and Cassidy looked over to the river bank and both rolled their eyes. 

"Yeah sure, Andy. Go on, she's waiting for you." 

Andy was out the river and scrambling up the rocks before Caroline could finish her sentence.

Cassidy laughed as she watched Andrea bound over to their mother 

"They are useless, aren't they?" 

Caroline nodded in agreement. 

"Yep. But it's cute. I mean look at mum now Cass. She just lights up when she's around Andy."

"I know right? Like I have never seen her like this. It's like we have our mum back. But like a way better version, you know?" 

"Hmmmm, it's great. I love seeing her so happy." 

And Caroline really did. It had been the whole reason for getting her on this trip, and now…well who would have thought the great Miranda Priestly would be spending a night in a tent! 

"Right. First one to land a fish gets out of bed making duties for a week when we are back home." 

Cassidy was always looking to find ways to compete with her twin. 

"Oh it's on. You're going down Cass!" 

And it was rods at the ready. 

"You need some help with that sun screen application Priestly?" 

"Hello darling. How's it going with our intrepid hunter and gatherers?" Miranda handed the lotion to Andrea as the brunette settled down behind her. 

"Oh they are great. Complete naturals," Andy squeezed some lotion into her hands and warmed it up before honing in on Miranda's shoulders and back. 

"Hmmm, well they are my daughters. What did you expect? Oh, hmm that feels good."

Andrea's hands were travelling further around the front, finger tips dangerously close to… 

"ANDY!!! I've got something!!!" Cassidy excitedly shouted from the river. 

"Well that's one way of ensuring things are kept PG" Andy whispered into Miranda's ear as she nipped her ear lobe. 

"Damn fish. Spoiling my fun," Miranda huffed. 

"Andy, hurry up! I don't want it to break off!" Cassidy was desperately trying to hang on to the rod. The fish was putting up a real fight. 

"That's me told. You Priestly women sure are demanding." Andy placed a kiss on Miranda's shoulder, "Be right back!" 

Miranda grabbed her camera and followed Andrea to the water. The bright wide smiles on both her girls faces were currently rivalling the sun. This was another moment that she just had to capture.

******

"Well I am stuffed. I don't think I have ever eaten something so fresh. You did a good job girls." 

Miranda was so proud of how her daughters had met the fishing challenge with such enthusiasm. Neither had much experience of the great outdoors or 'roughing it' but they both seemed in their element. However the glee in Cassidy's eyes when she eagerly dispatched the fish with a rock was a bit of a shock. Maybe they could plan a longer trip somewhere? She would have to speak to Andrea about that. Huh, more future plans as a family, and yet again the only feelings coursing through her veins were that of excitement. 

"It was so much fun. I've never done anything like this before. Cooking on an open fire is like so cool! Sure beats dad's useless efforts of trying to teach us how to barbecue!" 

Miranda looked over at Andrea who was preening at Caroline's comment. And rightly so. Andrea was patient and gentle in her instructions and guidance, even when Cassidy had nearly dropped the fish into the flames. Instead of scolding the child she just laughed it off and made a joke about how she's meant to be the clumsy one. Miranda reached out and took hold of the brunette's hand, giving it a squeeze of thanks and gratitude. 

"Oh well, will you look at that," Cassidy made a big show of looking at her watch, "it's… S'more time!!" 

"Cassidy, you really must have hollow legs!" Miranda teased, "but I am sure we could indulge a little. You want to share one Andrea?" 

Jumping up and fist pumping the air, the twins ran off to the bear box to get what they needed whilst Andy prepped the fire. 

"Sharing a S'more might not be your brightest idea Priestly. I mean, how am I going to resist you with all that melted chocolate?" Andy suggestively wiggled her eyebrows up and down. 

"Well you will just have to try and restrain yourself darling," Miranda winced as she shifted uncomfortably on the log she was perched on. 

"Miranda what's wrong? You have been unable to sit still the whole time we have been back at camp." Andy looked at the editor pointedly, awaiting an explanation. 

Miranda could feel her cheeks flushing pink. 

"Well, it's rather embarrassing. You see, when I was getting changed earlier I left my shorts out in the sun and a wasp must have decided that was a perfect spot for a little nap."

Andy was struggling to hold in the laughter. Tears were flowing from her eyes. 

"So, you have. Erm. Been stung? On the butt?" 

"Yes. Well done Sherlock. I have, as you so eloquently stated, been stung. On the…" she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "derriere." 

Miranda sat there watching Andrea laugh, and laugh, and then snort, before she started laughing again, until Miranda couldn't help but join in. Frankly it was impossible not to. The brunette really did have an infectious giggle. And that's how the twins found them, doubled over with tears now streaming down both their faces. 

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked

As they got the S'mores going Miranda explained her slightly inconvenient and rather painful predicament. This then lead to Andy sharing with the Priestlys endless stories of her embarrassing camping mishaps. Cassidy lost it when it got to the time Andy went to the toilet in the middle of the night, lost her footing and landed face first in a patch of stinging nettles. 

"Honest to god Cass, when I woke up the next day it looked like I'd been hit by Hermoine's stinging jinx! My face was a mess for a week!" 

"You like Harry Potter Andy?" Caroline enquired. 

"Are you kidding? I love it! I was in bits when Dobby died." 

"We do Potter marathons. You totally have to come to the next one!" 

Cassidy then launched into an animated description of just "how amazing" they were and how they all dressed up and Charlotte their housekeeper made themed snacks. 

Miranda sat back listening to them having a very serious discussion as to what position they would all play in a game of quidditch. It was wonderful. 

The sun had now set and before they retired to their tents for the night Andy had one more surprise for the Priestlys. Having spent so much time in the city the one thing Andy always missed were the stars. Thanks to the city's light pollution the sky never seemed to get dark enough. 

"OK, I have something to show you guys, Cass, if you grab your torches and then we will be off."

As Andrea lead them up a winding path through the trees, Miranda was wondering what the brunette was up to. It was so dark, the only lights were those coming from each of the torches. After about 15 minutes Andrea stopped them. 

"What do you think?" Andy stood back and encouraged the girls and Miranda to step forward. 

Miranda gasped. Because of the dark she had struggled to get her bearings but stepping out from the trees she saw they had been heading upwards and were now standing on a top of a large flat rock formation that overlooked a lake. The moon was so bright in the cloudless sky, reflecting back in the still water. 

Andy got two blankets out of her rucksack and shook them out before laying them on the ground. 

Miranda lay down next to the brunette, reaching out for her hand and pulling Andrea closer. As she looked up at the inky black sky words failed her. To say it was beautiful didn't do it justice. No photo would be able to capture the magnificence above her. The bright stars were like twinkling diamonds piercing through the most rich black velvet. The more she looked the more the night sky revealed. Layers upon layers of sparkling lights that went beyond anything she could comprehend. 

At that moment everything felt so insignificant in this vast untouched landscape. The pitch black blanket above didn't care about designers or budgets or circulation figures. The only sounds she could hear was the even breathing of those she cared about most in the world. It was then that she realised that if she suddenly lost everything it wouldn't matter as long as she had her Cassidy, Caroline and now her Andrea. Her shining stars, breaking through the dark shadows she had til now been consumed by. 

******

After pointing out the various star constellations to the twins and making a wish on a shooting star they headed back to their camp. Andrea showed the girls how to safely put the fire out and then Miranda settled them down in their tent. 

This was the bit Miranda was dreading. Sleeping on the floor in a restrictive sleeping bag was not her idea of fun, regardless of the company. However when she unzipped the tent she was pleasantly surprised. 

Andrea had managed to create a cosy cocoon of blankets that she couldn't wait to sink into. The brunette was already in her sleep shorts and vest top. She looked good enough to eat. Now there was a thought… 

"Andrea, what on earth is that?" Miranda was staring at the brunette in sheer disbelief, her previous thoughts shoved aside. 

"It's a head torch Miranda," Andy just managed to stop the "duh" at the end knowing Miranda would really not have appreciated that. 

"I can see that. But why are you wearing it?" Miranda gestured towards the brunette's head. 

"I believe there is a Priestly Peach that requires my attention. Now come lay down and roll over so I can take a closer look." Andy carefully revealed Miranda's perfect behind and bit down making the editor squeal. 

So much for Miranda thinking she could be quiet… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norma Kamali designed the red bathing suit that Farrah Fawcett wore in the iconic 1976 poster. In 2011, the red swimsuit and a copy of the iconic poster were donated to the Smithsonian’s National Museum of American History to join its collection of culturally significant objects.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small amount of NSFW...

_ At some point in the early hours…  _

_ Andy was a light sleeper, unlike Miranda, who didn't seem to stir for love nor money when she finally succumbed to the sandman.  _

_ Andy heard the sound of the tent zipper slowly open and a small voice whispering into the darkness. Even in her sleepy state she recognised it as Cassidy.  _

_ "Andy, you awake?"  _

_ "Uh huh. What's up honey?" Andy urged her eyes and mind to adjust to being open and awake.  _

_ "Can you hear that?" Caroline spoke so quietly  _

_ "It's just coyotes, don't wor… Omft" Andy found herself smothered by the two small Priestlys.  _

_ "Move over Andy, I don't want to wake mum," Cassidy was already wriggling down under the blankets in between the two older women and Caroline had taken her spot on the other side of Andy. The brunette, reflecting in what might have been, was so thankful they had both had the foresight to put their sleepwear back on after the Priestly Peach inspection... _

And that is how Andy had woken up that morning surrounded by not one but three Priestlys adorably snoring in sync. She smiled as she looked down at Caroline who was currently fast asleep, snuggled in her arms. Trying not to disturb the redheaded little spoon she looked over at Miranda and Cassidy who were in a similar position. Her heart clenched at the sight of Miranda, her arm protectively wrapped around Cassidy. 

Caroline was the next one to wake up, stretching out and narrowly avoiding clocking Andy in the jaw with her elbow. 

"You sleep OK munchkin?" Andy kept her voice low to avoid waking the others. 

"I did in the end. They sounded real close," Caroline whispered around a yawn. 

"Nah. They were quite far away. It just always seems closer at night for some reason. I guess because it's so quiet out here and the sounds travel. Come on why don't we get up and get the fire going. I don't want to face your mum without coffee ready!"

"Yeah, mum and Cass really aren't morning people are they?" Caroline chuckled. 

Andy stoked the fire as Caroline watched on, mesmerised by the flames dancing and licking the bottom of the pan full of water. 

"You OK Caro?" Andy looked up at the girl who seemed lost in thought. 

"Yeah all good. Just thinking I guess. It's been a long time since we all hung out like this. I can't even remember the last time to be honest," the redhead let out a long sigh. 

"That's a deep sigh. You want to talk about what's on your mind?" Andy kept her voice light and airy, not wanting to put pressure on the young girl. 

"She's just so different here. But in a really good way. It's a bit overwhelming you know? Like I am waiting for it all to go wrong."

"I can see that would be a bit much. It's hard for me to comment on what your mum was like back in the city because I only know this side of her but she strikes me as someone who wouldn't do anything she didn't want to and she's pretty determined once she's put her mind to something," Andy looked over and saw Caroline nodding in agreement so she continued, "Maybe look at it this way, what were the things that got in the way before?" 

Caroline's face took on a sharp edge akin to Miranda when she got angry. 

"Oh that's easy, Stephen," she stated without hesitation, "He was such a douche. Treated me and Cass like babies and was always so horrible to us when mum wasn't around. Cass just shrugged it off but I hated him for it. Especially how he treated mum. I know she tried to shield us from a lot of it but we heard and saw more than I think she knew we did. That's when mum started with the extra long hours and sleeping at her desk in the study and stuff."

Andy indicated the pile of sticks near Caroline's feet and she started to pass them over. 

"Did mum tell you he tried to send us away to some boarding school out of state?" 

Andy looked at her wide eyed, shuddering as she thought how that would have gone down with Miranda, "No she didn't, but I can't imagine Stephen fared very well after making that suggestion?" 

"Mum went absolutely nuts. Like proper full on dragon level 100! Then he moved out and that was that. But she's just been sort of sad ever since."

"Well I guess it was a hideous situation to find herself in. But the way I see it is she came on this trip and so far has met every challenge and experience head on." Andy was really trying to keep her emotions in check. The anger she felt towards this utter fuck of an ex husband was threatening to bubble over. 

"I think you are a big factor in that Andy." 

"Me?" Andy squeaked 

"You're different, but in a really cool way. You talk to us like we matter, and that mum matters. It's nice. I guess it's just a bit weird to get used to. But I want to, and I know Cass does too. We like you being around."

"Phew, well that's a relief because I like you guys too and I'd like to stick around, that is as long as you're both happy with that?" Andy held her breath as Caroline took time to process what she had just said. 

"And we could talk to you? Even if mum's not around? And that would be OK?" Caroline had now moved to sit next to Andy. 

Andy's heart swelled. This was a pivotal moment and she really didn't want to mess this up. The girls clearly weren't used to anyone other than Miranda being in their corner. She put her arm around Caroline and held her tight. 

"Of course you can, I'll always be there for you two. Regardless of what happens between me and your Mum," she felt Caroline tense, "As in we have a lot of things to talk about when we head back to the city," she felt the girl instantly relax, "You can always chat to me OK. Now how about we make some pancakes for breakfast before we head back? I know for a fact there are some blueberry bushes just through the trees, over to the right." 

"That sounds like a plan. Hopefully by then the lazy half of the Priestlys will be awake, the smell of pancakes will be way too much for Cass to resist!" Caroline gave Andy a squeeze and stood up holding her hand out to the brunette to help her up. 

Back in the tent Miranda wiped a silent tear from her cheek. She'd been awake for a while, just enjoying the peace and closeness with her daughter. These moments were rare and as the girls got older and more independent she knew there would be a time when climbing into bed with her because of being scared would be a thing of the past. So holding on that little bit tighter she wanted to live in this precious moment for a while longer. Miranda could hear Andrea and Caroline getting the fire ready and chuckled at the coffee comment - the cheek, but she couldn't deny it. Then her heart sank as their conversation took a turn. Oh her poor baby. She'd known the girls weren't fond of Stephen but not to the extent that Caroline was voicing now. She had held her breath when waiting to hear Andrea's responses and couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of relief on hearing the brunette's words. 

"She is different isn't she mum?" Miranda was startled out of her reverie by Cassidy's comment, unaware that she too was now awake. 

"Yes darling, that she is." 

Pulling her daughter closer, Miranda kissed the top of her head and inhaled a deep breath, the scent of her Bobbsey's hair anchoring her in the moment. 

"We'll help to keep her around OK, no pranks or anything. I like her. A lot." 

Sniffing back tears that threatened to fall, Miranda hummed in agreement, "So do I Bobbsey, so do I." 

Cassidy could hear her mum was getting a bit emotional and not wanting to spoil the moment she changed the subject quickly, helped along nicely by the rumbling of her tummy.

"Those blueberry pancakes sound yummy. Let's go help. I bet Andy is really good at flipping!" 

And with that Cassidy sat up and bounced out the tent, announcing her arrival to her sister and Andrea. 

Miranda rolled onto her back and listened for a few more minutes before the smell of freshly poured coffee became too much to resist. 

******

Walking through the chalet door Miranda gracefully dumped her bag on the floor and immediately started to unlace her boots. Toeing them off, her socks then followed. Her feet were loving the freedom as she wiggled and stretched her toes. Of course she was grateful for the sturdy footwear but relieved she wouldn't have to wear them again for a while. 

Now back in the world of creature comforts all she could think about was a shower. Standing under a powerful cascade of scalding hot water had been the dangling carrot to get the tents packed up rather sharpish. That and the whispered promises from the brunette as they walked hand in hand back to the main camp of mutual hair washing with added extras. Shivering with anticipation she looked at her watch and saw she didn't have long to wait. 

Parting ways at the great hall, Miranda had taken the girls back to their chalet whilst Andrea had gone on to Josie's to drop the camping equipment off. Andrea had said she would only be half an hour so Miranda didn't mind waiting. She sat down on the sofa. Maybe she would just rest her eyes... Within a few minutes she'd dozed off and that's how Andy found her. 

Andy had got waylaid on the way back. One of the other coaches had lost the store room keys, so Andy, being Andy, of course offered to help, albeit on this occasion rather reluctantly given the thoughts of Miranda waiting for her back at their chalet circling in her mind. A spare set of keys finally located, she jogged back to the chalet. As she stepped through the front door, twenty minutes later than planned, she had expected to be greeted by the sound of the shower. Instead the chalet was silent. Damn, she must have missed shower time fun altogether. Sighing, she went to find Miranda and apologise. 

Just as she rounded the corner she heard a little snore. Maybe she hadn't after? Tip toeing over to the source of the cutest noise she had ever heard she peered over the back of the sofa. There was Miranda, barefoot and fast asleep. The editor looked so serene, her face totally relaxed. She was so beautiful. Andy was in two minds about waking her up but then Miranda made a whimpering sound that shot straight to Andy's core. Decision made, and her libido winning once again, Andy quietly crept around the piece of furniture and knelt down in front of her sleeping beauty. 

"Miranda, wake up honey," Andy placed a chaste kiss on the editor's cheek and swept her hair from off her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

Miranda stirred but didn't fully wake. Andy leant down and kissed Miranda's slightly parted lips. She tasted of coffee and something that Andy now recognised as simply, Miranda. Andy increased the pressure and slowly she felt Miranda move her lips against hers. 

Swallowing a moan Andy reluctantly broke the kiss, desperate to see those baby blues now Miranda was awake. 

"Well hello there, sleepy head," Andy leaned back and sat on the heels of her feet as she smiled up at Miranda. 

"Hmmm I was just dreaming of you. And then I open my eyes and there you are," Miranda matched the brunette's smile and reached out to gently caress Andrea's cheek. 

"Here I am." 

Leaning into the editor's palm Andy couldn't help but kiss the inside of Miranda's wrist. 

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea's neck and pulled her in close, capturing the full lips once again. The kiss that had started off gentle and soft was fast becoming more desperate by the second. Miranda gasped as she felt Andrea's hand slide up her bare leg and make its way under her shorts. 

"How about that shower?" Andy mumbled against Miranda's soft lips. 

"Yes," Miranda hissed, "I want you so badly. But I also really really want that shower." 

Andy started chuckling softly, "Why do I get the impression that right at this moment in time the shower is winning, huh?" 

"Never darling. However, I have a multitude of things that I want to do in said shower that I couldn't possibly achieve alone…" 

"And do I get a hint at what these activities may include?" Andy held out her hand for Miranda. 

As Miranda stood, she whispered in the brunette's ear, "Why washing my back of course. Come along darling…" 

"Yes, Miranda," Andy winked at the silver haired beauty and dutifully followed the hypnotising hips towards the bathroom. 

******

  
"Have you given any more thought to the plan for grams and Cora?" 

Andy sprawled out on her front, on what was now their bed, watching Miranda apply the finishing touches to her makeup. 

Pausing with her mascara wand in hand, Miranda made eye contact with Andrea in the mirror. 

"Hmmm, yes I have." 

Seeing Andrea propped up on her elbows wearing nothing but a set of navy lace boy briefs and bra made her shudder. The way her arms were positioned gave for a gorgeous cleavage. Delicious. As she lifted her eyes she could see the brunette's had darkened and with a smirk she knew exactly what she was thinking. 

_ Miranda felt the whoosh of cold air as Andrea entered the shower stall and came up behind her. Feeling hands come around her waist and the sensation of the brunette's hardened nipples pressed up against her back made her shudder.  _

_ "I was beginning to think I was going to have to start without you," Miranda's husky voice purred, "I'm already so close just from thinking about you joining me," she reached down and lifted Andrea's hands up to her breasts, letting out a groan as the brunette palmed her stiff nipples.  _

_ "Well we can't have that now, can we Priestly?" _

_ "Ohhhh. N-no. No we can't," Miranda was struggling to find her words as Andreas hand's moved smoothly over her wet body, avoiding the one place she desperately wanted them to land.  _

_ "Please darling, don't, hmmm, don't tease me," Miranda's hips started to cant forward as the brunette's hands travelled down her abdomen and over her hip bones.  _

_ Andy slowly ran the tip of her tongue from Miranda's shoulder up to her ear, briefly pausing to nip gently at her pulse point.  _

_ Andy tapped gently on Miranda's right hip, "Put your foot up on this ledge for me sweetheart."  _

_ Miranda did as she was told and leant back a little further against Andrea, "Andrea, please…" _

_ "Don't worry, I've got you," Andy wrapped a strong arm around her waist whilst her other hand travelled straight down to the apex of Miranda's thighs. They both groaned when her fingers reached their final destination.  _

_ "Oh you're so ready aren't you? Been thinking about me doing this all morning haven't you Priestly?"  _

_ Miranda nodded as her head fell back on Andrea's shoulder, as she felt the brunette's fingers move through her drenched core, teasing her clit and entrance in painfully slow circles before it all got too much.  _

_ "So, so close darling…" Miranda whimpered. She reached around and held on to Andrea's hips as she canted her own. They started moving together as one, Andrea grinding against her as her fingers picked up their pace.  _

_ "That's it Miranda, just let go for me," Andy entered her with two fingers causing a low growl from the editor. Keeping up the fluid movements of her own hips she twisted her hand just so.  _

_ Miranda was getting frantic in her movements, grounded only by the strong hold around her waist. Balancing on the edge of what was set to be an absolutely shattering orgasm, she reached up and turned the brunette's head so she could claim those luscious lips in a searing kiss. Her tongue mirroring the delicious actions of what was happening between her legs. And that's all it took, screaming out Andrea's name she fell into that all consuming well of pleasure. Fuck, Andrea was good.  _

_ Keeping both hands in place, Andy guided Miranda back down, gently slowing their combined movements as aftershocks coursed through the editor's body. What she hadn't expected was a sudden surge of energy from Miranda who spun around and pushed her up against the cold tiles.  _

_ Andy let out a little squeal which was swallowed by Miranda's mouth on hers. The deep passionate kiss momentarily distracted her until Miranda entered her quickly.  _

_ "Oh fuck, hmmm, Miranda, I.. I need to come so badly. God what you do to me. Hearing you come undone is just so… Hmmm oh oh oh right there…"  _

_ Miranda added another finger and used the heel of her hand to grind down on her clit. And that was that. Clenching down hard on Miranda's thrusting fingers she bit down on Miranda's shoulder as the loud moans of her orgasm bounced off the tiled walls.  _

"I know exactly what you're thinking Miranda and we really don't have time," Andy chuckled as she rolled over and stood up. 

"Then please be a darling and stop parading that beautiful body in my face. We've discussed this before," Miranda waved her hand at the brunette's reflection, "It's a distraction that will inevitably lead to other things." Miranda resumed her mascara application, but not before taking one last blatant perusal before Andrea could get dressed. 

Andy's response was to stick her tongue out at the editor before opening a drawer looking for something to put on. 

"So what's the plan?" 

"I saw in the timetable that there is an end of camp ball, so I thought I would start by offering up my services to Josie. I know a thing or two about event planning," Miranda placed the mascara wand back in the tube and reached for her eyeliner. 

"Miranda, this isn't the Met Gala. It's just a party after the award ceremony," Andy's head popped out the neck of her t-shirt as she started to get dressed. 

Sighing at the covering up of Andrea's toned torso, Miranda rolled her eyes, "I know that darling, but it doesn't mean we can't make it the best one this camp has ever seen. Plus this is the first year I have been in attendance so I am determined to make it legendary." 

"Just you walking into the room in some fancy frock will be all it takes Miranda," Andy snorted as she pulled up her sinfully tight jeans over those long powerful legs. 

"About that. I have some calls to make regarding our outfits for the ball. And that also leads me to the next part of my plan," Miranda couldn't wait to dress Andrea. 

Andy could see the excitement flash in Miranda's eyes as she walked towards her. Taking the editor in her arms she whispered, "You're loving this aren't you?" 

"There's a certain thrill about selecting the perfect garment for one's lover. Knowing that I will be the envy of everyone and all they can do is look, knowing I am the only one that can touch," Miranda pulled her in for a kiss. 

"And grams and Cora?" Andy peppered Miranda's neck with kisses, careful not to smudge Miranda's immaculately made up face. 

"Ah well, I am going to take Cora shopping. Under the guise of decoration procurement I will borrow Josie's pickup and drive over to the Astley Adventure Store and use my charm, wit and good looks to win over Cora and voila. Josie will have her date for the ball."

"You're rather proud of yourself with this plan aren't you Priestly?" 

"I mean, if someone were to say it has an air of genius, I wouldn't argue…" Miranda raised an eyebrow at the brunette. 

"Yeah yeah, you're a genius oh masterful one." 

"Hmmm, I like that. Say it again," Miranda buried her face in the crook of Andrea's neck, taking a deep inhale of her scent. 

"And inflate that ego of yours even more? In your dreams Priestly. You need to be able to actually fit through the door in order to get your plan started." 

Miranda recoiled in mock anger. "Oh the nerve you have Sachs," she swatted at Andrea's behind relishing the tightness of her jeans. 

"Come on, you can walk me to Josie's. I have some truck keys to obtain."

"Yes, master…" Andy grinned and bit her lip. 

Unable to contain a whimper, Miranda grabbed her bag and pointed to the door, "Out!" 

******

Andrea had dropped Miranda off at Josie's and headed off to the pool to check on the afternoon's training sessions. 

"Hi Josie, how are you?" 

"Miranda! So lovely to see you. How was Point Rock?" Josie pulled the editor in for a hug. 

"Oh it was fabulous, the girls had such a wonderful time."

"Andy said that they were naturals at fishing. Not that that surprises me?" Josie waved a coffee cup at Miranda who nodded in acceptance. 

"Here you go," Josie placed a steaming cup down in front of Miranda. 

"I will have to get this blend from you Josie, it's truly delightful," Miranda hummed as she took another sip. 

"For you, I will relinquish my secret blend. However you haven't come here to discuss coffee. So what can I do for you?" 

"I'd like to offer my services to help with the end of camp ball."

"Really? You're serious?" 

"Deadly. What can I take off your hands?" 

"Oh that's music to my ears Miranda! What with  _ Natalie's  _ rather swift departure I am swamped. She was meant to have got a start on the plans and of course she hadn't done a thing!" 

Miranda had bristled at the mention of that vile creature's name, but quickly shook it off, "What's the theme this year?" 

"Theme? Erm, well I was just going to organise some food, drinks and dancing. But looking at the expression on your face right now that's not what you're thinking?" 

"Well it looks like I have arrived just at the right time. I have given it some thought and come up with a few ideas that would work best given the time scale we are working to. Pass me that paper and pen and we can get a to do list sorted."

*****

"You think we can pull this off, in the time we have? It seems like an awful lot to do in only a few days Miranda," Josie nervously ran a hand through her hair. Ah so that's where Andrea got that adorable little habit from.

"We absolutely can. Now I just need the keys to your pickup and I can make a start on the decorations," Miranda held out her hand giving Josie no other option but to hand them over. 

"OK, here you go. If you say we can do this then, I trust you."

"Fabulous. It's going to be the best ball this camp has ever seen. A truly memorable evening for all I feel." The glint in Miranda's eyes made Josie suspicious. She was definitely up to something. 

"Oh and Josie, don't worry about an outfit, I will arrange that for you," and with that Miranda left Josie's kitchen before she could even begin to put up a protest. 

"What a woman…" Josie muttered to herself as she cleared the mass of papers that littered the table. 


	17. Chapter 17

Josie's pick up truck had certainly seen better days. The rich cherry red paint work was scratched here and there and the odd ding hadn't been beaten back out. Yet for all the bumps and scrapes, it felt robust and oddly comforting. Kind of like the lady who owned it. Climbing into the driver's side, Miranda was met by an incredibly worn but pleasantly comfortable seat. Fastening her seat belt Miranda was not surprised to find that the inside of the truck was spotless. Not a scrap of dirt or random food wrapper to be seen. The polar opposite to the vehicle's exterior. She was equally impressed that Josie's beaten up truck was a stick shift. The craze for the youth of today driving automatics was a baffling concept, and something, when the time came, she would ensure her girls would not succumb to. She learnt to drive a stick shift and so would they. 

As she turned the keys in the ignition the powerful engine came to life with a roar and then descended into a steady deep purr. Some awful local radio station came booming out of the speakers. Reaching over to turn it down, she had expected to find something that reflected the age of the truck. She grinned, impressed at the discovery of a state of the art sound system instead. Connecting her phone to the stereo she put the truck into gear and headed off down the track to the main road. 

There was something so freeing about driving on the open road, windows down and music blaring. This was something Miranda hardly ever had the opportunity to do in her daily life so boy was she going to make the most of it now she had the chance. 

When Cassidy had discovered Emily had finally installed Spotify on her mother's phone, she had taken great delight in compiling playlists for her. A particular favourite, and a pure indulgence for when Miranda when she ever got behind the wheel, was Cher. Selecting the perfect compilation of the diva's greatest hits, she let the deep rich tones wash over her and fill the truck, knowing that before too long she would be belting out each word, note perfect. Apart from with her daughters she rarely, if ever, shared her singing talents, and would certainly never entertain doing so with a lover. But as she sang along she couldn't help but look over at the empty passenger seat and wish that a certain brunette was with her. 

Not for the first time she reflected how Andrea brought these sides out of her that she had kept hidden for so long. That was another thing that had come as a shock to her, albeit a pleasant one. The carefree, and, for want of a better word, playfully silly aspect to her personality that she had even shut off even from her girls, was now actively being encouraged by this wonderfully vivacious brunette. 

And right now she could imagine the girls in the back seat and Andrea cranking up the volume as they blasted down the highway singing along to whatever took their fancy. And laughing. She just knew the truck would be filled with laughter. Another thing she had done with pure abandon since her arrival at Camp Tethys. 

So many things happened in Miranda's daily routine that she found hilarious but there was no one to share it with. Not without breaking out of her steely persona. Many a day she would wearily trudge through her front door with a sting in her cheek from where she had chewed down hard to stop from bursting into bouts of giddy laughter at something she had witnessed. It was another facet to her Editor persona that was necessary but exhausting. Something so simple that others took for granted but she couldn't indulge in. Another reason why it was often so damn lonely at the top. 

What she wouldn't give to one day just give in and surprise everyone. However she knew that would be the thing that would finally break Emily, if she suddenly called her in to share with her the comical attributes of some of the people on her payroll. To reveal that the all powerful La Priestly enjoyed a gossip as much as the next clacker. But in Andrea she knew that she'd finally found that someone, to drop a message to or pick up the phone and say "you will never guess what just happened". And it was a thrilling concept that she couldn't wait to put into action and make a reality, knowing she would get a witty and equally hilarious a response in return. 

With these thoughts whirling around her mind Miranda nearly missed the turning for the Astley Adventure store. Thankfully the road was deserted so doing a swift sharp turn she arrived at her destination. Now she just hoped Cora was about and more importantly in a receptive mood. 

Alf was near the front of the store when he saw what looked like Josie's truck pull into the parking lot. 

"Hey Alf, what's out front that's got you so curious?" Cora walked up and followed his eye line, her heart clenching when she instantly recognised the vehicle that was now parked up outside their store. 

The door opened and Cora let out a relieved breath when she realised it wasn't actually Josie. She wondered whether she would ever be ready to see Josie again. 

"Is that Andy's young lady, Cora? The one who got the boots?" 

Cora hummed in agreement. 

"Miranda? It sure looks like her. No one else with hair like that around here. I wonder what she wants?" 

"Well we're about to find out. She's coming over," Alf nodded towards the door. 

"Good afternoon Cora, Alf. Do all customers get a welcoming committee, or just us city folk?" smiling, Miranda took Alf's offered hand and shook it, ready for the strong grip this time. 

"We just didn't expect to see you so soon Miranda. What can we do for you? Those boots not work out?" Cora looked down at Miranda's feet and noticed she wasn't in the hiking boots she had purchased earlier in the week. 

"Oh the boots? No, they were perfect and Andy was right. They were an absolute must, even on such a short trip. The thing is, I am a little lost and recognised your shop, so I was hoping to get some directions."

"Right, I'll leave you in Cora's capable hands Miranda. Nice seeing you again," Alf headed off towards the back of the shop, Miranda's plan was off to a good start. 

"So, where are you heading to?" 

"I am on decoration duty for Sunday's end of camp ball and Josie…" Miranda observed Cora tense at the mention of Josie's name, "mentioned there are a few stores not that far where I can get what I need. But alas I think I have missed a turning," 

"Ah, OK. You probably want to head to Wright's. You haven't gone disastrously off track but I know how confusing these little roads can be. And let me guess J-Josie erm gave you directions that included various landmarks to look out for instead of actual road names, yes?" 

"That would be an accurate description, yes," Miranda couldn't help but laugh. 

"Give me a minute and I'll personally escort you. I have some things to pick up myself anyway. So long as you don't mind the company?" 

Keeping her face neutral, but mentally rubbing her hands with glee, Miranda nodded. 

"Oh that would be wonderful, if you are sure you can spare the time?" 

"No problem at all Miranda. Plus I am dying to get the low down on you and our Andy Pandy," Cora winked at Miranda as she turned to go let Alf know she was leaving for the afternoon. 

"Well I for one would love to hear all about Andrea from another source. I'll meet you in the parking lot Cora." 

And with that Miranda spun around and headed off out the door towards the truck. 

As Miranda sat waiting for Cora she was delighted to see the plan was turning out to be a lot easier to execute than she first thought. She had been more than prepared to have really played up to the 'out of towner' persona but turns out it wasn't necessary at all. Fabulous. 

Cora had said bye to Alf and was heading towards Miranda. It was odd to see her sitting in Josie's truck. She couldn't help but think back to all those times the two of them would go on long drives together. Oh she didn't half miss her. Maybe she could get some updates from Miranda on how she was doing? 

Climbing into the passenger seat and fastening her seat belt with a firm click, Cora started to direct Miranda out the lot and onto the main road. Only once she knew Miranda was confident in where they were heading did she then strike up a conversation. 

"How are you finding camp life then Miranda? You don't strike me as the obvious type for this kind of getaway. No offence." 

Miranda looked over at Cora raising her eyebrow. She still wasn't all that used to people treating her in this way, and regardless of her finding it rather refreshing, she instantly found herself sliding into dragon mode. 

Quickly checking her impulses, Miranda replied brightly, "None taken. And yes this wouldn't have been my first, or even second choice for a getaway. But I was somewhat blindsided by my daughters who, with the help of my first assistant and art director, ensured I found myself on a bus on my way to camp." 

"Oh wow!" Cora clapped her hand over her mouth as she laughed with a mixture of surprise and shock. 

"Hmmm, wow indeed. But as it happens it's been a rather enlightening and informative trip, for many reasons and I now couldn't be happier that I am here."

Cora had her elbow resting on the open window of the car door, the warm breeze on her face. 

"Yeah that place has this way of bewitching even the most strong willed of us. It gets under your skin, you know?" 

"Oh yes, I can certainly understand that. Those Sachs women have a lot to answer for…"

"Amen to that! So what's the story with you and Andy then? Of course, feel free to just tell me to butt out, I don't want to pry or anything."

Miranda's initial thought was to do just that. The editor certainly wasn't the type to kiss and tell, but there was something quite wonderful about being able to talk about Andrea with someone who knew the brunette in question and had no preconceptions about Miranda herself. The sad fact was Miranda didn't have anyone she could talk with like this and even though she felt slightly at a loss as to how she should navigate the conversation, she was thrilled to get the opportunity to try. 

"Andrea? What can I say?" Miranda tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she struggled to sum up the experience of being with Andrea, "She appears to have swept me off my feet. Quite spectacularly, may I add. And I am now, how to put it without sounding like my darling daughters at one of their sleepovers, rather smitten." 

"She's a good one, is our Andy. One of the most beautiful souls I know, and has the kindest heart. Those Sachs' sure do know how to do the whole feet sweeping thing…" 

Miranda sensed how Cora drifted off at the end of that last sentence. Sneaking a quick glance at the older lady she saw the wistful gaze that had taken hold. Miranda couldn't let this moment pass. It could go one of two ways. She just hoped it would be the better one. 

"What about you Cora? Andrea mentioned that you used to be quite the fixture back at Camp Tethys."

"Ah, so you know all about the delightful Moira then?" Cora scoffed, barely able to contain the bitterness in her voice. 

"I got the top line account from Andrea, but she didn't know all the finer details. And to be honest I don't think that's what she's focused on. I get the impression she's more concerned about you and her Grandmother," 

"Really? Me? And," she paused momentarily, "Josie? What, erm what did she say?" 

"Just that one minute you were there and then you weren't. I get the feeling she's not the only Sachs woman who misses you being around."

"Argh…" Cora buried her head in her hands. 

Miranda saw the turning for the shops and flicked the indicator, quickly finding a spot and parking the truck. She turned to face Cora who was by now muttering something under her breath. 

"Look, Cora. Can I be frank with you?" 

Cora looked up, and realised they had arrived at their destination. Gingerly nodding she gestured for Miranda to continue. 

"I don't know you, and you don't know me, and this sort of thing is so far removed from how I normally converse with those that know me let alone practical strangers, however…" 

Cora's eyes became wider, and reflected panic back at Miranda. 

Miranda rolled her eyes, "You've googled me, haven't you?" 

"I mean, I may have looked at a few articles and such like," Cora could feel her cheeks getting redder by the second as she reluctantly met the Editor's cool glare, "In my defence Andy is the nearest thing to a granddaughter I have. I may not be actively involved in her life as much now as I would want to, but I still care about her. She's not as tough as she makes out." 

"Point taken," Miranda sniffed, "and if it makes you feel any better I would have done the exact same thing in your position," 

"That's good to know, I think?" 

"Well, as I was saying, we aren't well acquainted at all but I think that's beneficial in this situation and makes conversations like this easier. If someone was to have told me two weeks ago that I would be sitting in a beat up pick up truck about to spend a small fortune on decorations for an end of swim camp ball, I would have said they needed certifying. I would have blacklisted anyone that even dared to suggest I would spend a night in a tent, and perhaps certified myself if they had mentioned I would fall ridiculously hard for a girl half my age. But if there is anything that I have taken from this trip so far it is that life really is too short to not go for what makes your heart sing. And my Andrea does that and more. I have wasted so much of my life wrapped up in things that, in the grand scheme of things, really aren't that important. If I lost everything overnight it wouldn't matter in the slightest so long as I had Andrea and my girls by my side. So Cora, what makes your heart sing?"

"Josie," Cora whispered, then bolder, "it's always been Josie." It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and her heart felt lighter, as if it was finally able to beat normally again. "Josie." 

"As I thought," Miranda smiled at the look of astonishment from Cora, "I am a world renowned editor, Cora. Nothing escapes my laser sharp focus."

Cora laughed nervously, "I'll remember that. So what should I do? It's been way too long to make amends," she swiped at an errant tear that fell down her cheek, "I've let too much time pass."

"Nonsense, there's always time to make things right. Trust me in that. I have been waiting a whole life time for Andrea to come along. And now she has. It's never too late. Now let's go get these decorations sorted and we can discuss the next steps." 

And with that, Miranda opened the door. Enough soul baring for one day. 

"You've got a plan?" Cora, shut her door and hurried after the editor, surprised at how someone in such towering heels could cover so much ground so quickly. 

Miranda abruptly stopped and whipped her head around, staring pointedly at Cora, "Of course I do. Come along, we've got work to do." 

"Yes, Miranda" 

Miranda let out a laugh at the familiar default answer that fell from the older woman's lips. 

****** 

After spending the afternoon getting to know Cora Miranda was exhausted, but for the first time in a long time completely sated, talking and sharing with someone she hoped would become a life long friend. Her heart had broken at the longing Cora had felt at having to leave Josie, but at the time Cora's priority was her brother and their business, not her own heart. A struggle Miranda painfully knew only too well. 

Even though Andrea hadn't been there with her physically, she felt grounded by the realisation that she was already carrying her around with her in both mind and soul. Whilst she listened to Cora's woes, she played out the scenarios using herself and Andrea, and it had pleasantly shocked her that if she were in the older woman's shoes she was in no doubt that she would fight tooth and manicured nail to keep the brunette in her life. 

It was odd. It hadn't even been two weeks and the feelings she had towards the swimmer were so strong. Looking back there had always been a void, never quite being filled no matter how hard she tried. Every relationship was destined to fail. Because it wasn't with Andrea. It was simple really. And now she had accepted that there was no going back to a life without the brunette in it, she wanted to embrace it with everything she had. 

Miranda was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to a simple dinner when she heard the front door open. 

"Honey, I'm home!" 

"I'm in the kitchen, darling," Miranda wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing before reaching behind her to untie it. They really had this whole domestic thing down. 

"Here, let me do that for you," Andrea nuzzled into Miranda's neck as she slowly took the apron off, "after all you've clearly been slaving over a hot stove all afternoon."

Spinning around in the brunette's arms Miranda met a pair of greedy lips, capturing hers for a chaste kiss. 

"Hardly," Miranda snorted, "it's just a salad."

"And it looks wonderful," Andy reached over Miranda's shoulder and snagged a cherry tomato. 

"There is a reason for the choice of meal…" Miranda started to leave a trail of feather light kisses down Andrea's jaw line. 

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Andy shivered as Miranda's soft lips met the extremely sensitive spot just above her collar bone. 

"It won't go cold and spoil. Come on, I have a surprise for you," Miranda took Andrea's hand, entwining their fingers, and walked them both towards the master bathroom. 

As they reached the door Miranda pulled Andrea in front of her and placed her hands over the brunette's eyes. Slowly walking her into the room she whispered, "Surprise." 

Andy opened her eyes and gasped as she took in the scene before her. On every surface were candles emitting a warm glow, the flames casting dancing shadows around the room. The large freestanding clawfoot bath was filled to the top with sweet scented bubbles. The fragrance which Andy now associated with Miranda, filled the air and made her dizzy with want. 

"Oh, Miranda, what's all this in aid of?" Andy reached up and gently stroked a finger down the editor's soft cheek. 

"I thought it was only right that we utilised all the rooms in the chalet," Miranda started to slowly peel off Andrea's clothes starting with her tight vest top. 

"…and this one was feeling a little left out. It would be a shame to not christen the tub before we leave, don't you think?" 

She let Andrea's shorts drop to the floor and encouraged her to step out of them with a gentle tap to her hip. 

"Hmmm I like your thinking Priestly." 

It was Andy's turn to commence the glorious task of removing Miranda's clothes from her svelte body. She didn't think she would ever tire from the excitement she felt as she slowly revealed pale creamy skin just begging to be touched. 

Suitably devoid of all their clothing, Andy stepped into the tub, hissing as she lowered herself down into the hot water. Miranda quickly followed and settled into the space between the brunette's legs, sighing as those strong lithe limbs wrapped around her, pulling her close. 

Although Miranda could feel Andrea's hardening nipples pressed up against her back, and a slow deep throb between her legs, she was entranced by the intimacy of the moment they were sharing. As Andrea ran a wash cloth lathered in soap all over her body she hummed in utter contented bliss. Right now she didn't want to be anywhere else. 

Andy was in absolute heaven. Having rinsed off the bubbles she now started to slowly massage Miranda's shoulders. She would never have dreamed when agreeing to help out at camp that she would find herself wrapped around this silver haired beauty, one who had stolen her heart in such a short space of time. And now she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

"How was your afternoon honey? I take it from the fact that I saw my grams driving past with Cora in the passenger seat things with your little plan went well?" 

"Of course they did. I can't believe you would have even the slightest doubt I wouldn't succeed," Miranda playfully pinched the inside of Andrea's thigh. 

"Hey! It's just a relief to see them in the same space to be honest. So how'd you do it?" 

"Ah ah ah. A lady is entitled to her secrets Sachs." 

"Well I don't care how you did it, it was just so lovely seeing the big smile on Gram's face. I swear you would have been able to see it from space! She was beaming. So whatever it took, thank you," Andy placed a kiss on Miranda's shoulder. 

Miranda wasn't quite ready to share the details of her initial conversation with Cora just yet. She knew she would at some point. The rest of the story could wait until morning. She currently had other tasks that she wanted to occupy her mouth with and it certainly wasn't talking. 

"You're welcome darling. I can feel myself getting all pruney. Time to get out and take this somewhere a lot more comfortable, don't you think?" Miranda gracefully stood up and stepped out of the bath, wrapping herself in a warm towel. 

Miranda was expecting to hear a yes but instead the bathroom was filled with a loud burst of laughter from the brunette. 

"What's so funny?" Miranda asked as she handed a towel to Andrea who was struggling to remain upright through laughing. 

"It's gone from the Priestly Peach to the Priestly Prune!" 

Miranda could only groan at Andrea's comment as she left the bathroom. 

"A prune? Really Andrea," 

"Hey wait for me!" Andy quickly followed Miranda, smirking as she stepped over the towel that had only moments ago been wrapped around her lover's body. 

She looked up and watched as that pert derriere disappeared into their bedroom. 

Picking up her pace she caught up with Miranda and pushed her onto the bed as the editor let out a little surprised squeal. 

"You're all mine, Priestly," 

"That I am, Sachs. That I am," 

Miranda pulled Andrea in for an all consuming kiss as she also staked her claim on her darling, her heart singing that now familiar song of Andrea. 

*****

"Miranda, you awake?"

"No, go to sleep," Miranda was on the verge of turning grumpy. With that in mind Andy pulled her in close and started to lazily trace patterns on her bare skin. 

"I can't sleep, I need to know what happened with Grams."

Huffing Miranda rolled over on her side to face Andrea, just about able to make out the deep brown eyes that she loved so much. 

"It was all really very simple in the end," 

_Earlier that day_

_Miranda being Miranda, had gone a little overboard with the purchases and the back of the truck was currently crammed full of every type of decoration you could think of. She had left the aisles rather bare on her departure much to the delight of the very helpful owner. There was also a delivery of extras coming the next day with all the larger items they couldn't fit in, plus a team coming to help install a balloon photowall for that all important selfie opportunity - she knew her audience, and her twins would love it. She made a mental note to arrange with Emily for a photographer to come down._

_"Are you sure you don't mind coming back to the camp and helping me unload all of this?" Miranda waved a hand towards the trunk. "I have already taken up plenty of your time."_

_"Not at all Miranda. And I have had a glorious afternoon. You really can shop, it's been quite the experience!"_

_"Well, I may have gone a little over the top, but I just want this to be an experience that my girls remember. And I am fortunate to be able to help make it really special. It's been quite the trip, for all of us and it deserves a fabulous round off."_

_"Indeed. I am beginning to wish I could attend myself to see it all come together," Cora sighed_

_"You will of course be there. I thought that would have been obvious. See this as your personal invitation," Miranda didn't even wait for Cora to answer as she climbed into the driver's seat, "Now that's settled, let's get going."_

_Miranda could see Cora getting more and more tense as they got closer to the camp. When the gates came into view she could have sworn that Cora held her breath._

_What didn't help matters was Josie emerging from the doors of the great hall as they pulled up. Looking over at Cora, she saw that the colour had completely drained from her face. Reaching out she gave her clammy hand a reassuring squeeze._

_"It's going to be OK. Deep breaths. In. Out." Miranda's voice was calm and reassuring, Cora matched her breath to that of the editor's._

_"Ready?"_

_"As I'll ever be. It's now or never I guess. Let's get this over with," Cora took a deep breath and opened the door._

_"Wow, Miranda. Did you leave anything in the shop?!" Josie spoke to Miranda but couldn't take her eyes off Cora._

_Miranda just rolled her eyes, "Enough of that and come here and help, this isn't going to unload itself."_

_"Yes, Ma'am." Josie chuckled as she hesitantly approached and took a box from Miranda._

_They worked in awkward silence, the only conversation between Cora and Josie stilted and overly polite. Miranda was losing patience. She wanted to get back to the chalet to put her evening plans into place for when Andrea was finished at the pool._

_Throwing a look at Josie, Miranda indicated for her to come over._

_"Look, I don't know the ins and outs of what lead Cora to distance herself. But I do know that it's taken a lot for her to be here. Don't waste any more time and go speak with her," Josie opened her mouth to protest but Miranda held a finger up in the air, "I don't want to hear it. Now go, before I have to resort to drastic measures to get you two talking properly," Miranda turned Josie around and gave her a sharp shove in the direction of Cora._

_Clueless, the pair of them, Miranda muttered to herself._

_As the last of the boxes was stowed away in one of the store rooms Miranda heard laughter. Turning around she saw Josie leaning on Cora's shoulder, tears streaming down her face as the pair giggled away. Cora then leant in and whispered something to Josie that made her blush and turn her head into the crook of Cora's neck. Finally, Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. This matching making business was hard work._

_Not wanting to interrupt the moment, but desperate to leave and see Andrea, Miranda cleared her throat to announce her presence._

_"That's the last of the decorations. Josie, I'll come by first thing tomorrow to discuss the final deliveries and installation plan. If that's everything I am going to head off. Cora can I drive you back?" Miranda was sending a silent prayer that Josie picked up on this signal._

_As if Josie was reading her mind, she stepped in before Cora could answer._

_"Don't worry Miranda. You go find Andy. I'll ensure Cora gets home OK."_

_"Wonderful. In that case, I shall bid you goodnight. It's been a pleasure Cora, and thank you for your help this afternoon." Miranda was then taken by surprise when Cora pulled her in for a hug._

_"Thank you Miranda, for everything," Cora quickly whispered in her ear._

_As Miranda pulled back she gave Cora a knowing wink and squeezed the tops of her arms. Nothing else needed to be said._

Miranda looked over at Andrea, whose eyes shone in the dark light with unshed tears. 

"Oh darling, what's with the tears?" 

"I can't believe you did all that, for my Grams," Andy placed a tender kiss on Miranda's forehead and rubbed their noses together. "You are a wonderful wonderful woman, Miranda Priestly," 

"If Josie is happy, you are happy, and that's what is important to me."

"Who'd have thought my fire breathing dragon was so mushy." Andy mumbled against the editor's chasing lips.

Suddenly wide awake Miranda quickly rolled them and straddled the brunette's hips. She pinned Andrea's arms above her head, mischievously grinning down at her. 

"What was that, Andrea?" 

"Nothing, nothing at all Miranda," Andy breathlessly replied, even in the dark she could see the intense deep blue of the editor's eyes. 

"That's what I thought. But now I find myself wide awake, I wonder what we could do to while away the hours?" 

"Come here," Andy pulled Miranda in and their lips crashed together, "Such good deeds need rewarding." 

"Yes, Andrea." 


	18. Chapter 18

Miranda was standing on a rock on the far side of the lake, out of breath, her chest heaving from running, desperately trying to fill her burning lungs as she gulped in deep breaths. Tear tracks etched into her normally flawless cheeks. Sobs wracked through her body as she cursed her own stupidity. Of course she didn't deserve Andrea. Why on earth had she let herself think that she did? This happiness was for the good at heart and this was the perfect reminder that she was far from that. The sound of Andrea laughing just now, clearly at her expense made her sick to her stomach and had tore her heart to shreds. How on earth could she have thought Andrea would want her? Stupid, stupid old fool. And to think she had actually dared to picture a life with her. She fell to her knees and howled. A deep and gut wrenching sound, something akin to a wounded animal. 

*****

Miranda had had the most excellent morning. Waking up in her lover's arms earlier than planned had allowed for the pair to enjoy a gloriously slow round of blissful orgasms before dozing off again, wrapped around each other, limbs entwined, in a haze of sated contentment. 

When Miranda finally awoke again she realised she was now alone. Rolling over she saw a note on the bedside table leaning up against a travel mug. 

Propping herself up against the pillows she settled back and sipped her coffee. It was still perfectly scalding. Oh Andrea was marvellous. She read the note over and over. She'd never before had a lover take the time to do something so simple yet thoughtful. She sighed as she read it again:

_Priestly, as much as I wanted to I didn't have the heart to wake you. Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you sleep? Even when you snore…? I am going to be flat out this morning, so meet me for a late lunch? After all you're going to be famished after a full on morning of party planning - try not to be too hard on the minions! Yours, A xx_

She traced her finger over the A, and then clutched the note to her chest. Oh yes, she was aware she was being ridiculous and acting like a love sick teenager, but this morning she frankly couldn't care less. She was happy. And with the thoughts of Andrea in her mind she bounded out of bed towards the shower, pausing to slip the note between the pages of her journal that was resting on the dressing table. Today was going to be a good day. 

Dressed and, of course, immaculately made up, Miranda sat at the dining table which looked out onto the deck. Papers were strewn all over the table, weighted down by all manner of things to prevent the gentle but persistent breeze carrying them away. 

Over the last hour she had put together a very detailed and time critical schedule to ensure that all elements for the ball would be complete in time. It was going to be ridiculously tight, but everyone had been assigned their tasks, and if everyone pulled their weight, it would work. She knew the Priestly / Sachs team would be a force to be reckoned with and with her at the helm it was going to be a ball of epic proportions. It was a rare treat to be involved in the nitty gritty of the event planning stage - normally she would just sign off final mood boards and plans that were presented to her by Emily and the wider teams due to her hectic schedule. But here she was with time for herself and she was loving it. She would be more hands on with future events she decided, where her diary would allow. 

She'd sent a message to Nigel earlier and was expecting a video conference call with him, Serena and Emily in the next five minutes. She clicked on the zoom link, and was just pouring a fresh cup of coffee when her laptop pinged. 

Seeing her A team gather together in what looked like one of the conference rooms, she summoned her inner dragon. No need to let them think that just because they were in different locations she was going to cut them any slack. 

"So, who wants to go first and fill me in with what's been happening with my magazine?" 

Miranda was met with silence and the sight of the three shifting uncomfortably. She raised an eyebrow in expectation. 

Lowering her voice for maximum effect, "Well?" said the wolf to the lambs, Miranda had to stifle a smile when she saw Nigel visibly shudder. Oh this was going to be fun. She had missed this. Let's see how high I can make them jump, she thought. After all they were still in the dark as to how much she was actually enjoying herself at Camp Tethys and had no idea she wasn't going to make them pay for how she had ended up here. 

After an hour of going through the Book, that Emily had had the foresight to send through virtually just before they all spoke, things weren't as hopeless as Miranda had feared. The work she had put in before the trip, albeit, unknowingly, had clearly paid off. She was very impressed with her team and what they had accomplished in her absence and would compensate them in some way when she was back. They didn't need to know just yet that they were off the hook. 

"Nigel, I need a selection of outfits sent to me by no later than tomorrow morning. Think Summer Ball, fresh, clean colours, nothing too outlandish or ostentatious, as I keep being reminded this isn't the Met Gala."

"Yes Miranda, just for your or…" Nigel trailed off when Miranda's head whipped up and he could have sworn a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. He told himself it was just the quality of the connection. 

"Sizes 4 and 6 in dresses, and a tux in a 6. Also some choices for Cassidy and Caroline. Accessories to be included. I expect a virtual selection to arrive in my drop box this evening for me to choose from."

"Consider it done, Miranda."

"Emily, I need you to arrange a photographer to be on site from tomorrow morning through to Monday. I want one of the new ones I met with last week. There's a shortlist of potentials on my desk. They will be required to do a set of establishing shots for a potential shoot location and then a mix of candid and staged shots of the guests at the ball on Sunday."

"Yes, Miranda," Emily briefly looked up from her notepad. 

"Serena, I want a team from Face Lace available for the duration of Sunday. They will need to bring their full collection. Contact Phyllis directly if you need to."

"Of course, Miranda. They have some new sets that haven't been launched yet that I know you will love," Serena was already composing an email on her phone to the account manager as she answered the editor. 

"That's all," Miranda nodded, not even hiding the smirk as she cut the zoom link. 

Feeling a wave of relief that Runway hadn't burned to the ground or folded in the last week and a bit she let out a sigh. She was very lucky to have those three, such loyal talented colleagues. I wonder what they will say when they find out about Andrea, she pondered as she gathered up her papers and headed out the door to meet with Josie. 

*****

"So the team from Wright's will arrive first thing tomorrow morning to install the balloon wall. Will you be able to meet with them?" Miranda was sitting in Josie's office at the back of the Great Hall. 

Cora walked in with some fresh coffee and a plate of freshly baked muffins. 

"I can meet with them," Cora set the carafe down and took one of the chocolate muffins, breaking off a piece and giving the rest to Josie who shyly accepted it. 

"OK, so Cora is now down for that. Updates on food Josie?" Miranda said as she replaced Josie's name for Cora's on the schedule. 

"All sorted. The kitchen team are starting the prep this afternoon and have said for us to pop in tomorrow morning to do a tasting. They have assured me that will give them enough time to swap anything out if it doesn't meet your discerning palette," Josie winked at Miranda who just huffed in mock annoyance. 

Glasses perched on the end of her nose, Miranda looked back down at the checklist, "And the bar?" 

"Alf is on it. He has roped in our Saturday boys, Johnny and George, they will be running it and have already been given your selection of mocktails," Cora smiled at Miranda, "and yes they will be suited and booted."

"Fabulous," Miranda clapped her hands together, "I think that's everything for now. Caroline and Cassidy are working on the playlist and your outfits will be arriving tomorrow so we can have a fitting at my chalet early evening if that suits the both of you?" 

"Yes that's fine for me," Josie answered 

"Is that suitable for you also?" Miranda looked pointedly at Cora who was now profusely blushing. 

"Erm, yes, I will erm, be staying here for the weekend so will be about," Cora stuttered. 

"Excellent," Miranda reached out and gently squeezed Cora's forearm, "Right, I am off to go watch my little red headed mermaids in the pool."

"Say hi to the little scamps for me," Josie chuckled, "and we'll see you tomorrow. Shall we say around 9am?" 

"Will do, and 9am is perfect. Until then ladies," and then Miranda was gone, leaving a waft of sumptuous fragrance and an amended schedule. The only evidence that she had been there."

*****

Sat poolside, Miranda was making sure to avoid the other parents. She wasn't in the mood to make small talk. She just wanted to watch her darlings swim whilst she waited for Andrea. 

The girls looked impressive in the water. She had seen them play water polo only a handful of times but even she could tell they had improved greatly. The confidence in both was evident and she knew a lot of that was due to Andrea. Speaking of whom, it was almost time to go and meet the brunette. She gave a little wave at Caroline and Cassidy who both acknowledged her with a thumbs up. 

Once the match had finished and buoyant with her girls win, Miranda headed out the pool doors and heard Andrea's laugh coming from one of the lounges. She recognised the other voice as that of Coach Saunders. Looking down at her watch she realised she was a bit early so not wanting to interrupt she reached for her phone and began to check emails as she hovered by the open door and waited for Andrea to finish up. 

"Yeah so I think we should stick with this training schedule for these three," Andrea indicated to a list of names, "and then move these ones, to this one. That should work when you're back at school."

"That looks workable, thanks Andy." Miranda could hear the sound of papers being shuffled together, obviously they were wrapping up. 

"So, what are you going to do about your situation?" Sally asked Andy 

Groaning, Andy let out a deep sigh. 

"Eugh, god it's such a mess Sal. I should never have let it get to this point. It's got totally out of hand." 

Miranda froze. She knew full well she shouldn't be listening but she couldn't move. 

"Yeah I bet. I thought it was only meant to be a short term kind of thing?" 

"It was! But I don't know how to break it off. She's going to be really pissed!" Andy's voice had gone up a level in volume. 

"I don't get you Andy, I mean, I was super surprised when it started to be honest. She's not exactly suited to you, and don't even get me started on the age thing!" 

Miranda was torn between storming in there and demanding an explanation or vomiting right there in the corridor. The bile rising up in her throat was burning and soon the choice would be taken out of her hands.

"I know. At first I thought it would be OK, you know all the differences between us and that would set us apart, but it's just not working. I really don't know what to do." Andy was starting to get really agitated. 

"You need to be honest with her. She could make your life really difficult when you're back in the city if you play this wrong." 

"Oh man, I hadn't thought that far ahead. I just need to get this weekend over with and then I'll reassess. You know how I hate awkwardness." Andy let out a nervous laugh. 

Miranda couldn't listen to it anymore. She needed to get out of there and fast. The walls felt like they were closing in on her and she was finding it difficult to breathe. How could she have been so sucked in by this, this… girl? Practically running down the corridor she burst through the double doors with such force they slammed into the walls, the loud bang reverberating around the small space. 

"What the hell was that?" Sally quickly stood up and rushed to the doorway, Andy close on her heels. 

"I can't see anyone. Maybe it was one of the kids?" Sally went back in the room and grabbed her bag. "You know I bet Miranda would be able to help you find a new agent if that's what you're worried about, that woman is so connected. And she will know how to break your contract with that crazy Estelle. Honestly Andy, you do get yourself into some pickles!"

"Yeah you're right, I'll talk to her about it at lunch. In fact I'm going to be late if I don't get going."

"I'll walk out with you. Come on." 

Just as they walked out the door Andy saw Caroline and Cassidy. They looked furious and were barrelling towards her at quite a speed. 

"What did you do??" Cassidy jabbed a finger towards Andy. 

"Hey girls. What's wrong?" Andy was baffled. When she'd left the girls in the pool to start water polo training they were fine. 

"I thought you were different than all the others. But it turns out you're even worse," Cassidy was struggling to keep her voice even. 

"I have no idea what you're going on about girls. Can you rewind a bit please and tell me what's going on?" 

"Our Mother. What. Did. You. Say to her?" Caroline's voice was eerily similar to that of her mother's. 

"Your mum? I've not seen her since this morning?" Andy was getting more confused by the second. 

"Erm, Andy. Just a thought but that noise we heard in the corridor earlier… What if it was…" 

"Oh. Oh no. No!" Andy could feel the colour draining from her face. 

"Shit shit shit. Sal! She's going to think I was saying all of that in reference to her! Oh god, what the hell am I going to do?" Andy was pacing. 

"You didn't do anything to upset mum?" Cassidy was now equally as confused. 

"No. Of course not. Oh girls there has been a terrible misunderstanding. Did you see which direction she went in?" 

"She just ran past us in tears. Where did she go that other time?" Caroline was starting to panic now. 

"Think Andy, think," Andy was smacking the palm of her hand on her forehead as she muttered, "She went to the lake, right gotta go!" and with that Andy sprinted away from the twins and Sally. 

"Right girls, let's go and get you some lunch. Don't worry, OK. Andy will sort all of this out, you'll see." Sally wrapped an arm around each of the girl's shoulders and walked them out. 

"I hope you're right, coach," sighed Caroline. 

*****

Andy had never run so fast in all of her life. Her only goal was getting to Miranda and hoping that she could undo the damage and hurt she had inadvertently caused to the editor. 

As she was running she was frantically trying to recall exactly what she said and the more she remembered the worse she felt. Oh god, how on earth would Miranda speak to her again if she had thought all of that had been about her. Fuck. 

Andy paused for a second as she heard a noise. It sounded like a scream coming from near the shore. Sprinting off in that direction she stopped abruptly when she saw the white hair of the editor. Miranda was on her knees, hunched over and crying. No not crying, sobbing. Andy's heart shattered at the vision. Her beloved looked broken and she was the cause. Without thinking she ran over to her and scooped her up into her arms. 

"Shhhhh, I've got you," Andy whispered in Miranda's ear. 

Andy felt Miranda tense and then lash out, the editor's balled fists making contact with her chest in an attempt to push her away. 

"Get. Off. Me." Miranda growled. 

"No. I am not letting go until you've calmed down. Then we can talk," Andy rubbed big, and what she hoped were comforting, circles on Miranda's back. 

"I said. Get off me. Andrea." With all her might Miranda pushed hard and shoved the brunette back. As she wiped at her face she saw the pain and confusion in Andrea's eyes reflecting back at her. 

"Look, can we talk? There's been a horrible misunderstanding Miranda," Andy sat back on her heels and watched as Miranda stood and attempted to compose herself. Even with eyes red raw from crying, she was still the most beautiful person Andy had ever seen.

"I think you have said all you needed to say, don't you? You've made your feelings pretty clear," Miranda was in full on dragon mode. 

"I don't know how much you heard but it wasn't about you!" Andy shouted. 

"How could I have been so stupid? To believe that this," Miranda erratically waved her hand between the two of them, "was anything more than some holiday fling." she practically spat the last words out, her voice dripping with disdain. "And to think that I let you get close to my children! Well, you've had your fun, clearly at my expense, but it's over. I'm going back to the city and I never want to hear from you. Ever. Again." 

Tears began streaming down Andy's face. The hatred coming from Miranda was cutting her so deep. And also making her angry. Miranda had this all wrong. 

"Miranda, you need to listen to me!" 

"No I really don't! I was a fool to be sucked in by you. Well that ends. Now." 

Miranda turned and walked off, not even looking back. She could feel her heart breaking with every step that took her away from the crying brunette. If she gave in she knew she would falter and fall into Andrea's arms but she was no one's fool. They always leave in the end. She had hoped that with Andrea it would have been different. But she was just the same. Better to find out now before she looked anymore ridiculous. 

Andy couldn't breathe. How had it turned to this in such a short space of time? She was still kneeling on the ground watching the best thing to have ever happened to her walk away. For good if Miranda had anything to do with it. And over a silly misheard conversation. She had to get Miranda to listen, aware that was easier said than done given how angry the editor was. 

With all the remaining strength she had, Andy pushed herself up off the ground, and drew herself up to full height. 

"Miranda Priestly. You will stop right now and listen to what I have to say!" Andy's voice sounded a lot stronger than how she felt. 

Miranda's steps slowed to an uncertain halt but she didn't turn around. But at least she wasn't moving further away from her. Andy would take anything as a positive sign right now. 

"Yes, I said those things," Miranda started to move again, "I said stop Priestly! You will listen to this whether you want to or not. You owe me that at least!" 

The pure anger and rage that radiated from the editor's entire being as she spun around to face Andy made the brunette step back in shock. 

"I owe you? How dare you!" 

Andy knew she had to stand her ground. For this relationship to have any future and my god she hoped that's what she would still have after this, she couldn't let Miranda have all the power. But she was also aware that Miranda was scared and hurt and was lashing out in defence at the evident pain and humiliation she was feeling. 

"Yes. You owe me," Andy thumped her chest to emphasise her point. Tentatively walking towards Miranda she softened her voice. 

"Well? Enlighten me, Andrea," Miranda retorted, arms crossed over her chest, chin jutting out in some kind of false bravado. 

"You are impossible. You know that? I am trying to explain and you are acting like a child." 

"I'm the impossible one?" Miranda snorted, "You're the one that's leaving me!" 

"Hang on, what? You're the one that's going back to the city having already made up their mind that I am some kind of player! Talk about overly dramatic Miranda! We have one argument, which may I add was based purely on you overhearing a conversation between me and someone else, and then completely overreacting!"

"I am not overreacting! You said those things did you not?" 

"Yes, I said those things," Miranda went to say something but Andy held her hand up to stop her, "but I was talking about my deranged agent back in the city. You really think, after the time we have spent together that I would say any of that about you. Maybe I am the one that has made the mistake here. That you would so easily throw away what we have speaks volumes Miranda." 

Andy watched Miranda intently as she processed what she had just heard. The editor's demeanour changed before her eyes as the realisation dawned that she was the one who had got it all so wrong, that this was about her insecurities and not the way Andy saw her. She transformed from cornered dragon to broken and soft in a split second. 

"If you are going to jump off the deep end at everything, and not be willing to discuss things first, how is this ever going to work?" Andy sighed. 

"What?" Miranda's voice was so small that Andy covered the last of the remaining distance between them and hesitantly took the editors shaking hands in hers. 

"It was never about you. You overheard half a conversation and then jumped to all sorts of ridiculously crazy conclusions. I am sorry that you thought that, and I accept I am somewhat responsible for how you are feeling right now but you have to believe me when I say I would never, ever intentionally be the cause of such pain for you. Bloody hell Miranda, do you really think so little of me?" Andy let go of Miranda's hands, with perhaps a little more force than she had intended. 

"But, you said, about age, and, oh god. What have I done?" 

For the second time that afternoon Miranda fell to her knees and sobbed. And also for the second time that afternoon Andy joined her on the ground and held her tight in her arms. 

"I'm so sorry Andrea. Please forgive me, please. You have to forgive me. I'm so sorry." 

Andy released her hold on Miranda and looked into her eyes. 

"OK, listen to me Priestly. You can never do that again. You have to promise me. You will never ever jump to conclusions like that without at least talking to me first. I will always hear you out. But you can't repeat what just happened, I don't think my heart could recover from another Priestly annihilation."

Miranda buried her face in the crook of Andrea's neck, nodding vehemently.

"I was so scared. I tried, really tried to believe that it wasn't about me but everything you said fit me perfectly. I have made a real mess of things, haven't I?" 

Miranda was ready for the onslaught she so readily deserved after her attack on Andrea, bracing herself she looked up at the brunette. 

"Nope, no mess here. We just had a little miscommunication and now it's been put right. No need to drag it out. I am aware it will take time for you to fully believe in your heart that it's OK to trust me. Until then I will just have to go the extra mile to show you," Andy pulled Miranda back towards her, kissing the top of her head as she felt the editor sigh against her chest. 

"I don't deserve you. I was so horrible and lashed out. I am truly sorry my darling."

"I know you are, so we don't need to hash it out again OK. 

"OK," Miranda agreed. 

"I do need your help with something though." 

"Anything Andrea," Miranda kissed the bare patch of skin above the neckline of her top. 

"Help me break my contract with Estelle my agent from hell?" 

Miranda laughed and nodded, "Of course darling. That I can do. Now what say we get off the ground and head back to the chalet?" 

Agreeing Andrea stood and held her hand out to help Miranda up. She pulled her in for a hug and placed a chaste kiss on Miranda's lips. And just like that Miranda felt whole again. This is what it felt like to have a proper, equal relationship. She knew there would be moments when she would wobble and get things spectacularly wrong but knowing that Andrea would fight for it, as strongly as Miranda doubted herself was everything. Keeping their hands entwined, they slowly made their way back to camp. 

The editor had always questioned other couples' claims that the best thing about an argument was the making up afterwards, but feeling the warmth of Andrea's hand in hers made her get what they meant. For the first time in her life she understood the meaning and reverence behind such a statement. She could repeat how sorry she was over and over again but with her body she would be able to prove it. Smirking to herself she shivered at how she could do that over and over again - the one time repetition wouldn't be such a bad idea. In fact it would be absolutely necessary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been obsessed with Face Lace for years, the products are amazing and Phyllis Cohens editorial work is insanely beautiful! The various sets will be used heavily in the next chapter, so I thought I would share a little more about her and her work below, in case anyone wanted to check out her products before hand so you know what I am talking about - they are so comfortable to wear too! 
> 
> Phyllis Cohen started her career as a Fashion Illustrator. Whilst attending the prestigious Art Centre College in California, her dramatic style caught the attention of fashion photography students who encouraged her to do makeup for their photo shoots. Upon completion of her illustration course, she graduated with two portfolios: one for makeup and one for illustration.
> 
> When Phyllis arrived in London (1982) the New Romantics embraced her colourful, illustrative makeup style. The fashion world followed suit, and for most of the 80s the fashion-pack turned to Phyllis when anything cutting-edge or artistic was needed. Her fans included Annie Lennox, David Bowie, Tina Turner, and Janet Jackson.
> 
> In the 90s Phyllis returned to art college to follow a more serious approach to art and the beauty of the human face. She has written for many publications on the changing nature of beauty and different perspectives on how we now perceive a more inclusive concept of beauty than before. Phyllis is still greatly in demand as a fashion makeup artist and has recently worked with Pharrell Williams and Kylie Minogue.
> 
> Phyllis puts her vast experience into every design she creates for her Face Lace range. Each piece starts out as a unique artwork meticulously researched from different eras and cultures of decorative arts. 
> 
> Source: face lace


	19. Chapter 19

It was Miranda's turn to wake up first. She had had such a fitful night's sleep as thoughts of hers and Andrea's argument the previous afternoon plagued her dreams. After much tossing and turning and not wanting to wake the sleeping brunette, she resigned herself to the fact she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Reaching for her robe she made her way to the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee. 

As much as she had wanted to believe that Andrea wouldn't hold her outburst against her she couldn't stop the feeling of dread that had seeped in. Her behaviour had been appalling. And she was ridiculously embarrassed. Nothing about the brunette's behaviour had suggested she was still brooding, or even the slightest bit angry. But that's what they had all been like. Then, when the prime opportunity presented itself, bam, she got a metaphorical right hook straight in the face. She didn't want this anxious feeling hanging over her, just lurking in the wings waiting to ruin the last few days of this break. As she laid back on the sun lounger, snuggled under a blanket, she watched the sunrise, nervously contemplating what she should say to Andrea and how best to convey just how much she cared for her. 

Andy stretched and yawned herself awake, rolling over to greet her love, who of course was no longer next to her. Sighing, she pulled on her sleep shorts and vest top, completely by passing the kitchen, and headed straight to the deck. She had realised last night, as Miranda had desperately clung to her, that the editor was deeply embarrassed and bothered by her earlier behaviour. Andy wanted, no, needed to reassure the woman that it really didn't matter. 

Andy could see the white hair of the editor peeking out from beneath the bundle of blankets. It had taken on a gorgeous glowing burnt amber as the rising sun bathed the deck in a myriad of orange hues. She loved this time of day. 

Andy slowly approached Miranda, careful not to startle her as she looked deep in thought, her hands delicately wrapped around a still steaming mug of coffee. She sat down on the adjoining sunlounger. 

"Hi," Andy kept facing the water, realising it was important for Miranda to lead this conversation. 

"Hi," Miranda didn't look up and did nothing to disguise her vulnerability in that one word reply.

Buying herself a little more time Miranda drained her coffee cup, relishing in the burn as the liquid travelled down her throat. 

"I know we spoke about everything yesterday. But I need to say something, and I really need you to listen. Can you do that for me?" Miranda turned and faced the brunette, who was now sat cross-legged facing her. 

Andy nodded and gestured for Miranda to continue. 

"I am truly sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I am, to put it frankly, deeply embarrassed by the way I over reacted," Miranda ran a shaky hand through her hair, "It was completely unnecessary given that I now know the full details of the conversation. But when I look back, I don't for one second regret the intensity and depth of my feelings. I realised at about 3am that the two are very different, when you really dissect what happened, but on the surface, to someone that isn't you or I, they might seem one and the same. Before I carry on do you understand what I am saying Andrea?"

Andy paused, digesting what Miranda had just said. Her eyes widened at the conclusion she came to. 

"Yes, I think I do…" Andy slowly nodded. Miranda was staring at her, as if waiting for something else. Oh… Now Andy really got it. 

"You don't like that you overreacted to what you thought you heard, and for that you apologise," Andy looked up at Miranda who nodded in agreement, "but you won't apologise for how deeply you reacted, because of how much you, erm, you care for me?" She prayed that they were on the same page with this as she didn't think her heart would survive the alternative. 

"That is correct. I am old Andrea, I have a series of failed marriages behind me, an all consuming job that will occasionally take precedence over everything else in my life, and two daughters who are 13 going on 30. And then there's you," Miranda shifted closer to Andrea, their knees now touching. She raised a hand and brushed the silky brunette hair from out of those big brown eyes. It was now or never. 

"It's as if I have been waiting a lifetime for you to appear and now you are finally here," Miranda leant in and rested her forehead against Andrea's. 

"Miranda, oh my Miranda. I can't imagine my life without you in it," Andy nuzzled into the crook of Miranda's neck, inhaling deeply. The scent of home. 

Miranda pulled back and stared deep into Andrea's eyes, "I'm falling in love with you Andrea." 

Andy crashed her lips against Miranda's. The brunette put her all into the kiss. It was all she could do in that moment. Her body took over. 

Miranda pulled back when breathing became a necessity. She couldn't help but smile at the brunette who was in the exact same state. 

"I take it that was welcome news to you?" Miranda smirked. 

"Uh huh. I haven't just fallen. I am absolutely head over heels in love with you Priestly." 

Miranda wasn't expecting such a declaration so soon. She knew she had always fallen hard and fast, but there was something so different about Andrea. The all consuming want and need to be loved and claimed by the brunette was everything. There was nowhere else she wanted to be apart from here in the arms of her beloved watching the sunrise. Shifting to get comfortable, she felt Andrea's arms wrap around her. Sinking into the embrace was all she could think about right now. 

"That's all I needed to hear my darling, thank you," 

"Miranda, you will never need to thank me for loving you. I know it's really soon in regards to how long we have known each other but I just have this overwhelming need to express this to you. It's like I can't contain it. I want to run to the end of the deck and scream it at the top of my lungs. I've never felt like this before."

Miranda turned in Andrea's embrace so she was again facing her. "I know what you mean. It just feels so right. And after yesterday, I thought I had lost you before I had even had you." 

Andy couldn't help but chuckle, "Miranda, you had me from the first moment I clapped eyes on you."

"Is that so, Roomie?" Miranda raised an eyebrow. 

Andy buried her face in Miranda's shoulder, "Oh god, I mentally face palmed when I said that. I felt like such an idiot. You were there being all angry and sexy and I was like a complete bumbling numpty!" 

"I remember feeling rather prickly when I saw you embrace Coach Saunders." 

"Really? But that was as I had just arrived. I hadn't even seen you."

"Hmmm, it was all very surprising to me. But now, sitting here with you, like this, I am rather glad I threw caution to the wind and just went with it."

Andy squeezed Miranda, holding her close. "Well I am glad you decided to not ignore everything. Although I feel as though we were destined to meet."

"Yes, I think you could be onto something there," Miranda hummed in agreement, "Do you want some coffee?" 

"I sure do, but I don't want to let you go just yet. Five more minutes?"

"Fine by me darling," Miranda snuggled back down making herself comfortable in between the brunette's strong thighs as the sun became stronger and the dawn chorus started across the lake. 

*****

Miranda had selected the most perfect decorations to encompass the theme of Summer Ball. Streams and streams of faux wisteria in pinks purples and white hung from a wire frame that ran the length of the Great Hall's ceiling. Interspersed throughout were white paper lanterns of various sizes, all hanging on different length wires. Each had an LED light that would be turned on before the guests arrived the following day. 

"Left, no Andrea, my left!" Miranda was exasperated, the decorating of the hall was not running to her tight schedule. It still felt like there was so much left to do and Andrea was currently leaning precariously on a stepladder trying to hang the final paper lantern from the ceiling in the great hall. 

Josie and Cora were directing the team from Wright's who had arrived to install the balloon wall. It was of course in the same colour palette as the rest of the decorations. Miranda had instructed that the same faux flowers were woven in amongst the balloons which were a mix of matt, pearlised and shiny finishes. It was going to look fabulous when finished. 

"OK, how about there? I am starting to get cramp in my arm Miranda, so if you can decide right now that would be great." 

"Yes, yes, that will have to do." Miranda waited at the bottom of the ladder and got an arm full of brunette when Andrea jumped off the last rung, "Ooof, well hello my darling," 

"Hello to you too," Andy placed a chaste kiss on Miranda's lips, "So what else have you assigned me to now I have risked life and limb up that bloody ladder?" 

"Well, I am still waiting for the photographer to arrive, then we will be disappearing for a bit, and a delivery from Runway should be on its way but everything else looks like it's in hand, I didn't realise how strict Cora was."

"She's quite the task master. Reminds me of someone else I know…" Andy bumped her shoulder against Miranda's playfully. 

"I don't know what you mean, Andrea," Miranda sniffed in faux annoyance, "I just have a schedule to adhere to, and I find that a little direction brings the best out of even the laziest of people," it was Miranda's turn to bump Andrea in acknowledgement. 

"Hey, I am not lazy! I just clearly like to be, erm, dominated by a strong, powerful," Andy leant in and licked the shell of Miranda's ear and lowered her voice to a husky whisper, "sexy woman…"

"Well," Miranda cleared her throat, "that's something we should definitely, ah, explore. Don't you think?" Miranda's cheeks were blushing fiercely. 

"Oh I definitely think, Priestly. And I have a slight inkling that this might be a mutual exploration of said transfers of power. The big boss lady, maybe wanting to kick back and take a load off after a heavy day of ordering her minions around…"

"I knew you were smart, Sachs. Now before I drag you into the nearest store cupboard and ravage you, it looks like the photographer has just arrived. Come along Andrea."

"Yes, Miranda," Andy took a few deep breaths to compose herself cursing her damn libido as she caught up with the Editor. 

*****

"So what do you think of the location, Megan? I am seeing the models in and around the waterfall," Miranda had been directing test shots for the last 45 minutes, Andy was in awe at watching her work. 

"It's an incredible setting Miranda! So much to work with. I did some research on the camp and we can definitely play on the goddess angle. I like the theme of the models that will be used."

"Hmmm, capturing the balance of strength and power, but harnessing the feminine qualities and the beauty of the surroundings will make for a breathtaking shoot." 

"Andy, can I borrow you for a moment?" Megan continued snapping away, only pausing to call Andy over. 

"Me?" squeaked Andy, "I'm no model!" 

"I just need a subject so I can work on some test compositions. It will help Nigel and the art department to work up some story boards. Don't be shy, you look amazing!" Megan gestured at where she wanted Andy to stand. 

"I feel a bit silly, but sure why not. Like this?" Andy took Megan's direction perfectly. 

As the click of Megan's camera continued Miranda was amazed at how beautiful her love looked. She had captured the complete essence of what she had wanted from this shoot. Her brain was already firing away, mentally selecting outfits that she wanted her to wear. Yes, she would make the perfect cover girl. Miranda would just need to use all her powers of persuasion to convince the brunette to take centre stage amongst the other athletes. 

"You are doing great! Tilt your chin to the right ever so slightly and then look straight down the camera, don't smile. OK, and we are done! Thanks Andy!" Megan started to look through the shots she had taken, "Oh my god, this is… Miranda come look at this one." 

Miranda walked over and took the camera from Megan's hands. She couldn't hold back a gasp as she took in the image. "Oh, well, yes. That's…" she couldn't even find the words to convey what she was seeing. 

"Perfection. Sheer blinding perfection." Megan almost whispered. 

"I couldn't agree more, I want an 8x10 copy of this one." Even on the small camera screen Miranda couldn't quite register the raw beauty that was radiating from the brunette. The editor looked over to where Andrea was standing, looking at them both intently. 

Andy could see Megan and Miranda hunched over the camera, speaking in hushed tones. Obviously she had ruined the shots. 

"Sorry I must have messed it all up huh?" 

"Messed up? Hardly girl! You look insane! Come and take a look," Megan enthusiastically waved her arm encouraging Andy to move faster, "Look at this. That's you!" 

"That's, that's me…" Andy was so shocked. It looked like her but it didn't. Megan had managed to capture her in a way that no other photographer had ever done before. This stomped all over any previous head shots or promo shoots she had done. 

"Darling, you look incredible," Miranda could see the disbelief on Andrea's face and hear it in her voice, "Megan, you have a real talent. To produce this quality of test shot without any extra lighting, and barely any time. I can't wait to see the results when you have the full team at your disposal,"

"When you have a model like Andy, it's really not that difficult." Miranda bristled at Megan's comment. 

"Indeed," the editor felt an arm snake around her waist and instantly felt calmer. "I also want to ensure we do some night shots. This area looks glorious when lit. Isn't that right darling?" 

Andy blushed at the memories of her last trip out here with Miranda, "It sure does. Maybe I can bring you down here this evening and you can check it out?" 

Megan saw the look of thunder on Miranda's face and understood immediately that she was not to take Andy up on that offer. 

"Ah thanks Andy, but I am sure I can manage." Miranda's shoulders visibly relaxed. Yep, definitely the right answer thought Megan. 

"Ok, well let me just show you where all the switches are and if you have any problems one of the guys from camp will be around to help."

*****

The fittings had gone well. Nigel's initial selections were on the right track and with a few additional suggestions from Miranda the pieces that had arrived that afternoon were perfect. Miranda had taken Cora, Josie and Andrea into the bedroom one by one so their final looks would be kept a surprise from each other. She couldn't wait to see Josie's reaction to Cora's ensemble. All the chosen outfits were now hanging in what was now the 'spare' bedroom. 

Miranda now found herself sitting around the dining table drinking wine and listening to Josie regale stories from Andrea's childhood, much to her delight, and the brunette's embarrassment. Cora occasionally chimed in with a little tale of Andrea when she was younger and working in the Astley Adventure Store. It turns out Andrea had always been rather clumsy as that seemed to be the running theme to all of the memories being shared. 

"...and then she tripped, took out the entire display of fishing rods and Alf found her wedged in the display window between the glass and a two man canoe!" Cora reached for a napkin to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"Oh man, I had totally forgotten about that! It took me ages to pay off that snapped rod!" Andy groaned into Miranda's shoulder. 

"Darling, you do have issues when on land don't you?" Miranda kissed the top of Andrea's head as she chuckled loudly. 

Josie was in the kitchen with her head in the fridge, "OK so no food, but we have more wine. Any suggestions?" 

"Pizza!" Andy shouted as she held her glass up for Josie to top up. 

"Hmmm, I haven't had a good slice in ages," Miranda was met with three shocked faces. 

"You eat pizza?" Cora, emboldened by wine, spoke what the other two women were thinking. 

"I have been known to indulge on occasion. I don't know why that's such a shock to you all," sniffed Miranda. 

"But it's just so, erm, help me out here grams," Andy looked over at Josie who shook her head. 

"Ha, nope. Don't you go dragging me into this!" 

"I think what the Sachs are trying to say is that you," Cora waved her hand up and down towards Miranda, "and pizza don't seem compatible, what with all the grease, and carbs and stuff." 

"Anything in moderation is fine in my books." 

"That's settled then. Pizza it is," Andy was tapping away at the takeaway app on her phone, "OK I have added mine, just select what you want," Andy then handed the phone to Miranda. 

Miranda did as she was instructed and once finished handed the device back to Andrea. 

"Nooooo! You heathen Miranda!" Andy handed her phone to Josie who had the exact same reaction. 

Cora started laughing at the scene before her. Miranda looked back and forth between Josie and Andy, who were both muttering away about the choice Miranda had made, with a thoroughly confused expression. 

"Let me guess, you added pineapple to your pizza?" Cora stated. 

Miranda nodded slowly, still none the wiser as to why this had garnered such a strong reaction. 

"The Sachs women think it's absolute sacrilege to commit such a crime against their favourite food."

"Oh, I see. Well it's a tradition with the Priestlys. My girls and I always have ham, pineapple and mushroom. I really don't think it warrants that sort of reaction?" 

"They take pizza very seriously. And I find what they have absolutely disgusting." 

"Which is?" 

"They cover theirs in olives and anchovies."

"Oh, now that's horrific!" Miranda laughed. 

"I know. Us pineapple aficionados will have to stick together," Cora held her wine glass up which Miranda met with her own in a satisfying clink. 

*****

"Whilst I am rather fond of Josie and Cora, I was beginning to think they would never leave," Miranda came up behind Andrea wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. 

"Hmmm, I know what you mean," spinning around in Miranda's arms she placed a kiss to the editors pulse point, "I thought I was going to have to throw them out."

Miranda hummed in agreement and moved her head to give Andrea more access, "Darling, as lovely as this is why don't we take this to our room?" 

"You have all the bright ideas don't you Priestly," and with that Andy let go of Miranda and scooted off to their bedroom. 

As Miranda watched the brunette disappear out of sight she was overcome with emotion. The mutual revelations of this morning hit her with waves of comfort, desire and above all love. Love. She leant back against the front door, momentarily overwhelmed and unable to move. She loves me. 

"Hey Priestly, hurry up already. For every second you make me wait I am going to remove a piece of clothing and I know how much you prefer to do that…"

Chuckling, Miranda pushed off the door to go join the hopefully still fully dressed brunette. 

And I love her. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little NSFW in the opening chapters...

Andy didn't think there was anything more wondrous than waking up wrapped around the warm soft body of her love. And that was exactly what Miranda was. Her love. They had been tiptoeing around that four letter word. It had been right there on so many occasions. But now it had finally been spoken out loud and she couldn't stop the humongous smile that broke out across her face. Couldn't stop it. Didn't want to stop it. To love and be loved was a marvellous thing. Letting out an excited happy sigh Andy must have squeezed a little too enthusiastically on her fellow bed mate as the editor in her arms let out an adorable squeak. 

"I have woken up in many ways, but that's the first 'wake by squeezing' I have experienced," Miranda chuckled as she rolled over so she was face to face with Andrea, "Good morning my darling," 

"Morning," Andy stole a few light kisses, marvelling again at the softness of those gorgeous lips, "Did you sleep alright?" 

Miranda reached up and swept hair from Andrea's eyes, tucking it behind the brunette's ear, "Hmmm yes, I don't think I remember a time where I have slept so well. And so deeply." 

Andy looked intently as Miranda's smile suddenly faltered. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" the brunette asked. 

"It's nothing. Come on, it's time to get up," Miranda went to get out of bed but was met with resistance in the form of Andrea's toned arms wrapping tightly around her waist pulling her flush against the brunette's naked form. 

"Not so fast Priestly," Andy whispered in Miranda's ear garnering a shiver from the editor, "We're going to stay here until you tell me what's up and why the sudden need to vacate this wonderfully warm bed…" Andy reached for her phone to check the time, "...two hours earlier than we actually need to. So spill." 

"Fine. It suddenly dawned on me that this will be our last full day and evening together. And that displeases me greatly." Miranda didn't even attempt to hide her pout. 

Andy nodded slowly in agreement as a plan quickly started to form, "That's true, but…" she started to shift positions so she was now up on her knees and then sat back on her heels. In one swift movement, and demonstrating her immense strength, Andy then picked Miranda up and placed her over her thighs. "…you left out a very crucial part to that sentence." 

Andy started to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses along Miranda's jawline before making her way down the side of that elegant neck. The subtle taste of salt left over from the previous evening's activities instantly ignited bursts of desire that travelled straight to the brunette's core. 

Miranda was trying desperately hard to pay attention to what Andrea was saying but the brunette's lips were deliciously distracting. 

"Hmm, and, oh…" Miranda's hands had started to wander, her fingers dancing over Andrea's body eliciting moans whenever they hit a sensitive spot, "and, wh-what would that, hmmm, be?" 

"Here. It's only our last day and night here." 

Andy momentarily stopped her lips assault on Miranda's perfectly sculpted shoulder so she could look deeply into dark blue eyes. When she was satisfied Miranda had understood she resumed her mouth's path as her hands began to gently squeeze Miranda's perfect breasts, agile fingers paying particular attention to the aroused hardened nipples. With every pinch came a jerk of Miranda's hips. 

Miranda started to snake her hand between their writhing bodies as she crashed her lips against Andrea's. When their tongues met they both groaned. There was no fighting for dominance, just an exquisite ballet creating equal pleasure for each woman. 

"You see Priestly," Andy panted against kiss swollen lips, "You have my heart, so you're kinda stuck with me now." 

"That's good to know," Miranda smirked when she felt how wet Andrea was as her fingers effortlessly glided over the brunette's clit. 

Andy's hips were now matching the rhythm Miranda had set. She felt a hand grab her wrist and guide it to where the editor needed it most, gasping at how ready she was. 

"Together. We're in this together, Miranda."

Miranda nodded, knowing that Andrea didn't just mean what they were currently doing but also, and more importantly, once they left the comfort of their camp bubble. 

"Together," and without breaking eye contact they both entered each other. To see and to feel the exact moment took Miranda's breath away. They began moving as one. Slick bodies rolling together, strong and steady. 

"We won't be… oh fuck, hmmm yes," Andy hissed as the heel of Miranda's palm put pressure on her clit, "...over when we leave here, this is, hmmm, just the beginning for us," Andy leant her head on Miranda's shoulder. 

Every movement one made the other mirrored almost immediately. Each minute detail of the moment was felt at the exact same time. As they both panted, kissed, licked and nipped they carried each other closer to the edge. Both knowing they would fall. Together. 

Together. Together. Together. That one simple, yet powerful word became a mantra they both whispered until backs arched, cries rang out around the otherwise silent room and they both collapsed against each other in blissful breathless contentment. 

Andy pulled Miranda down and snuggled them both under the covers. She ran her forefinger down the slope of Miranda's nose. 

"I can hear you thinking. Care to share?" 

"Us. That concept I find equal parts thrilling and nerve-wracking." 

"Well get used to it Priestly. It's going to be you and me against the world from now on. And I for one am excited by that prospect. This isn't a one time thing for me, it's the real deal." 

Miranda's smile was blinding. She could have launched into a platitude of words and clichéd responses but right now, in this perfect moment, all she could do was mumble, "Acceptable" as Andrea captured her lips in a searing kiss. 

*****

After a morning of finalising all the last minute details for the ball, the Priestly / Sachs contingent had headed back to Miranda and Andrea's chalet to begin the process of getting ready. 

Miranda was fresh from the shower, sat in her robe drying her hair, when the bedroom door flew open. 

"Mum, the face lace team have just arrived! Is it OK if me and Caro go first?" Cassidy was hopping from foot to foot in excitement. 

"Of course darling, careful of your dress."

"Cool, see you in a bit!" and quick as a flash Cassidy ran off to join her sister. 

Whenever Miranda had a big function or gala she would always take herself off to a suite at the Plaza or the Mandarin Oriental where she could escape the pressures of Runway and the reality of what it took to be _The Miranda Priestly_. Even if she only had an hour those sixty minutes were so precious. It allowed her the space to get ready in the peace and quiet. 

Like everything in Miranda's life there was a set routine that began as soon as she stepped into the hotel lobby. Check in. Elevator to the top floor. Deep calming breaths with eyes closed until the ping indicated she had reached the designated floor. Opening the suite door she would immediately kick off her shoes. Hang her coat in the hall closet and head straight for the bathroom. As the water started to fill the large free standing tub she would light the Fornasetti candle that would be waiting on the side, the familiar signature Otto scent hitting her senses as she took in a lungful of the steamy fragrant air. As the bath ran she would then move to the sitting room to open the bottle of Ruinart blanc de blanc she knew would be set out in a champagne bucket next to a coupe glass. Not many people were aware she couldn't actually abide drinking out of the more commonly used flute. Once poured she would then walk to the window and take in the view. From her vantage point the pavements below were buzzing with activity, like a colony of worker bees. New York was her hive as this Queen Bee drained her glass and made her way to the bathroom to start the process of gala transformation. 

Now as she ran her fingers through her hair, teasing her forelock so it sat just right she couldn't imagine seeking the silence and loneliness of getting ready by herself. 

In her daughter's rush to leave, she had left the door slightly ajar and the euphony of sounds floating through into the room filled her heart with joy. 

Josie and Cora had come armed with bottles of champagne and sparkling apple juice for her girls. Andrea had taken guidance from Caroline as to which playlist to select whilst they all got ready. The pitch perfect notes of them both currently singing along to the Eurythmics was the sweetest sound. 

_No one on earth could feel like this_

_I'm thrown and overblown with bliss_

_There must be an Angel_

_Playing with my heart_

Miranda listened to the familiar words with a new found perspective. That Annie Lennox was really onto something…

"Knock, knock," Josie appeared at the door brandishing an open bottle, "Top up?" 

"Well now, how can a girl refuse such an offer?" Miranda gestured for Josie to come in, "I think it's time we got you ready." 

*****

Josie 

Taking a deep breath Josie entered the bedroom to join Miranda. The buzz from the first glass of Champagne was definitely helping her nerves but as she topped up Miranda's glass she couldn't stop her hand from shaking. 

She felt a cool hand gently rest on her wrist and looked up to see Miranda give her a reassuring smile. The contact was welcome, grounding almost. She just hoped that Cora was bowled over by the outfit she was about to put on. 

She watched as Miranda unzipped the dress bag that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She was excited to see it again. 

When she had done the initial fittings she had felt so self conscious. She'd always been trim and was on the taller side. Even in her advanced years she had kept active, swimming every morning and hiking most weekends. The work around the camp also played a big part in her fitness regime and keeping her in shape. Even so standing there in outfits in front of Miranda had been an experience. Miranda had been ruthless in her selection process. And it wasn't until she had tried on the third outfit of the evening that she realised that the pursing of the lips or the scathing remarks muttered under her breath was not remotely personal and boy did the younger woman know what she was doing. 

Miranda's sharp fashion focus immediately vetoed a number of pieces without Josie even having to try them on. Even her own untrained eye could tell they wouldn't have worked. But when Josie had laid eyes on the dress that she would be wearing this evening, she instantly knew that was the one and had sent a little prayer that Miranda also agreed. The waves of jubilation that had washed over her when she got a nod of approval was exhilarating. 

As she slipped the long sleeved olive green silk Alexandre Vauthier dress over her head she shivered at the feel of the cool material that seemed to pour itself seductively over her normally hidden curves. The plunging gathered bodice was a little more revealing than what she was used to and at first she had been apprehensive at showing so much but when she'd seen the dramatic floor-skimming silhouette in the mirror for the first time she couldn't quite believe it was her staring back. 

Now with her hair and makeup done she was even more taken aback. Her long locks had been given a gentle wave, and swept off her face. A delicate touch of makeup had been applied, nothing too heavy, just a fresh faced glow accentuated by a dramatic dark red lip which complimented the green of her dress. With Cassidy's help she had selected a smattering of gold stars from the Face Lace selection which adorned her still impressive cheekbones. She felt wonderful. 

It had been a long time since she had seen herself like this. Her hair was now more grey than dark chocolate brown and there were a lot more lines on her face but made up she looked like how she did when Cora and her first started seeing each other. The excitement for her love to see her was palpable. 

Normally at the end of camp parties, which is what they had been before Miranda's arrival, not the elegant sumptuous ball that awaited everyone in the great hall, she would be in the background in her jeans, t-shirt and boots. But now she would be making an entrance and what really made her heart skip a beat was the fact she would have her Cora by her side once again. 

Miranda came up behind her and assisted with the crystal buttons on the back of the dress. In a move that shocked Josie, the editor then knelt down and helped her to slip into the pale gold Prada flat sandals. They were minimalist in design and the delicate ankle strap made them super comfortable given the barely there effect when on. 

As she smoothed the billowing skirt she gave a little spin. She caught Miranda's eye in the mirror and winked as she adjusted her dress to reveal the alluring high split and flash of thigh. 

"Cheeky," Miranda laughed, "How do you feel?" 

"Like I am a few decades younger and about to go on a first date," Josie giggled nervously. 

"You look gorgeous Josie. Now off you go and send in Cora once you've picked her jaw up off the floor," it was Miranda's turn to wink at the older woman. 

*****

Cora 

Cora had been nervously monitoring the hallway, waiting for Josie to emerge. Miranda had insisted in them keeping their outfits a secret but she had an idea that hers would compliment Josie's. Just as she was refilling her glass she heard the bedroom door open and close and then her heart flew to her mouth. 

Oh my word. She didn't know where to look first. Josie looked beautiful. The colour was stunning on her and now her own outfit all made sense. They wouldn't match per say but it would be very obvious to anyone looking at the pair that they were together. 

Cora wanted to speak but she couldn't find the words that would even come close to describing how incredible she looked, so of course she just stood there, mouth hanging open. 

"Close your mouth honey," Josie laughed. 

"Wow. You look. Wow," Cora blurted out. 

"You can dazzle me with some more eloquently worded sentences once you're ready, but Miranda is waiting for you, so chop chop. You don't want to keep her waiting." 

Cora nodded silently as she quickly headed off to the bedroom. She couldn't wait to get back and truly appreciate Josie and that gorgeous dress. She already knew it would feel divine under her fingers. 

"You are amazing Miranda! That dress, wow!" 

"Hmmm, yes I am rather pleased with how that ensemble came together. The colour works wonderfully with Josie's complexion. And I am glad it had the desired outcome."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, she's incredible in her jeans, but seeing her in something like that. She's glowing. Thank you Miranda." 

Miranda just waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "It was nothing, but you're welcome. Now let's get you suited and booted and back out there," 

The sublime cut of the black Alexander Mcqueen single-breasted jacket fitted Cora like a dream. Even Miranda had to admit it was as if it had been tailored specifically for her. The sharp shoulders commanded attention and the double peak lapels added a contemporary twist to the classic piece, before flaring out from the waist. 

Miranda had paired it with matching cropped cigarette pants and an olive green silk shirt. To finish the look she'd added a pair of Gucci Jordaan black embroidered leather loafers. Miranda was now grateful that Cassidy had spotted the shoes as the gold stitched bees and stars would compliment Josie's face adornments perfectly. 

Cora's blonde hair was up in a messy chignon bun and Miranda carefully teased some tendrils out to frame her face, careful not to interfere with the dramatic face lace black bat wing liner shape she'd gone with. The rest of her makeup had been kept very natural and a glossy nude lip finished it perfectly. 

Miranda stepped back and Cora felt herself being spun around to face the floor length mirror. 

"Oh my…" Cora was moving so she could see all angles of herself, "this jacket is something else," 

"That it is. The cut on you is exquisite Cora. Excellent choice with your eyes. It adds that perfect touch of drama but not too over the top that it looks costumey. I think Josie will be suitably impressed."

"Only one way to find out. I feel a bit nervous. It's been a long time since I was dressed up like this. My stomach's in knots," Cora took a few deep breaths to try and steady herself. 

"I don't think you're alone in that feeling. Now go see Josie and please send my Andrea in."

"Yes, Miranda," 

*****

Andy and Miranda 

Miranda felt a little guilty that she had rushed Cora out but she was getting agitated at being separated from her Andrea for so long. As she waited for the brunette she unzipped the dress bag containing the beautiful ivory Roksanda Ravena dress that her love would be wearing. The soft taffeta had a luminous sheen which would be a perfect contrast to the swimmer's dark silky locks. Andrea would look exquisite. 

Andy quietly stepped into their bedroom and saw Miranda gently running her fingers along the low v-neckline of her dress. She didn't think it was possible to be jealous of a piece of clothing, but here she was wishing she was already wearing it. She could almost feel Miranda's touch ghosting over her collar bones. Needing to make this happen she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around the editor's waist. 

"Hey there beautiful. I've missed you these last couple of hours," Andy started to kiss Miranda's pulse point. She had been adamant that her lipstick wasn't applied for this very reason. 

"Hello darling. Whilst it's been fun playing dress up with Josie and Cora, I found myself craving your company," Miranda spun around in Andrea's arms so she was facing her. 

"Well I'm here now. What say we make out for a bit?" Andy exaggerated the wiggle of her eyebrows causing a laugh to erupt from Miranda. 

"As much as I would love to 'make out', we need to get ready," Miranda quickly placed a kiss on those full lips and groaned, "on second thoughts let's just stay here…"

"Oh not fair Priestly," Andy was trying to keep the kisses light but was finding it more and more difficult as Miranda ran her tongue over her bottom lip then playfully nipped it, "I am dying to see what you have selected for yourself. Come on, let's get dressed."

"Fine. I didn't think we were at that stage already where you were more excited to watch me put clothes on Sachs…"

Andy just rolled her eyes and gestured for Miranda to open her dress bag that still remained closed. Looking intently at the editor's face she was trying to work out what she had gone with from the face lace selection. She had seen one of the lead makeup artists enter the room but couldn't see anything on Miranda. 

"What?" Miranda was puzzled by the way Andrea was looking her over with a confused look on her face. 

"Just looking for the additional extras. Didn't you like any of the options?" 

"Ahhh, you'll just have to wait and see," and with that Miranda turned so her back was facing Andrea and dropped her robe, revealing the fact that she was only wearing a black lace La Perla thong, aptly named dream catcher. This little detail had made her smirk when she'd slipped the delicate lace item on earlier. 

"Yep. We definitely need to stay right here. I should go tell them we can't go…" 

"Not a chance Sachs," Miranda took the dress off the hanger and stepped into it, "Now be a good girl and zip me up…" 

"You're killing me Priestly," Andy growled at the sultry purr of Miranda's voice and the pop that she'd added to the word 'up', "I'm not going to survive tonight," 

Laughing, "Well I hope that's not the case darling, I have plans for you later…" Miranda turned around, "Well, will I do?" 

"Oh Miranda," Andy whispered, "You are breathtaking.

Miranda had selected a decadent strapless gown by Carolina Herrera. It boasted a sweetheart bodice leading on to an A-line fit. Even though it was in her trademark black, the layers of lightweight tulle gave it an ethereal appeal which would be perfect for the warm summer evening. 

Andy walked towards her, not even hiding the blatant perusal. Drinking it all in. It was only as she was merely inches apart from the editor that she noticed the intricate designs that highlighted the prominent clavicles she was so achingly familiar with. Each piece had been carefully placed to enhance one of her favourite parts of Miranda's body. 

"Am I too bold in thinking that you had me in mind when you selected this design and placement?" Andy ran her fingers under the swirls, and embellishments, carefully tracing each line. 

"What do you think, Andrea?" Miranda arched an elegant eyebrow, her blue eyes sparkling. 

Oh that voice, the things it did to Andy. 

"It seems as though we both had each other in mind then," Andy dropped her robe and slowly turned away from the Editor, feeling very smug when she heard a sharp gasp from behind her. 

Miranda had selected Andrea's dress for one reason and one reason only. The front was gorgeous, but it was the back that had captivated the editors imagination. It was scandalously low cut, practically backless and decorated with two long, sequinned straps that ran down the sides and continued into the skirt of the dress. Perfect for showing off Andrea's glorious back and shoulders. 

Like Miranda, Andy had specifically chosen an intricate design to accentuate an area she knew would excite her lover. The face lace team had included some bespoke one of a kind pieces and when she saw the iridescent white pearl design she knew that would work perfectly with her dress. It had taken two makeup artists to complete it but she was beyond thrilled with the result. A detailed design of multiple shapes and cut outs followed the line of her spine and then branched out into a pair of abstract wings across her toned shoulders. 

"It's beautiful Andrea," Miranda was behind her getting a closer look at the craftsmanship, "Oh you are so beautiful. It's going to look stunning with your dress."

And Miranda was right. She did look stunning. As did the editor. 

"We make a formidable pair darling. Shall we join the others?" 

Looking at their reflection in the full length mirror Andy couldn't help but nod in agreement. 

"Let's go Priestly," 

Miranda watched Andrea leave the room as she turned to grab her clutch. It was going to be a fabulous evening. She just hoped the girls hadn't left yet so they could quickly add a song to this evening's playlist. She had an angel to dance with. 

_No one on earth could feel like_

_I'm thrown and overblown with bliss_

_There must be an Angel_

_Playing with my heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fornasetti 
> 
> Fornasetti was founded in the vibrant Milan of the post-war period as a creative mirror of its founder Piero Fornasetti, a multi-faceted artist whose relentless creative flair earned him a place among the most prolific Italian figures of the twentieth century.
> 
> Precious porcelain, sophisticated pieces of furniture and furnishing accessories have always formed the heart of the Atelier's irrepressible creative variety, which spans art and design: conversation pieces, visions to contemplate, but at the same time objects to be used. This is Fornasetti's great insight, his so-called "practical madness": to put beauty and creativity at the service of utility.
> 
> "I do not believe in eras or times. I do not. I refuse to establish the value of things based on time. I do not set boundaries and nothing is too esoteric to inspire me, I want to free my aspirations beyond the limits of the ordinary.” Piero Fornasetti
> 
> Source - Fornasetti 
> 
> The design that I visualised Miranda would have is the Bacio, which features just the nose and red lipped mouth of Lina Cavalieri. 
> 
> The scent of the candle is Otto: created for Fornasetti by Olivier Polge, master perfumer at Chanel, this fragrance mixes Mediterranean herbs, wood and incense, all aromas connected in one way or another to the atelier. Once all the wax inside has been consumed, the container can be reused for any purpose as an authentic Fornasetti creation.
> 
> Lina Cavalieri was Pieros muse and the inspiration behind his original plate series Tema e Variazioni. She was at the time considered one of the most beautiful women in the world, one of the defining icons of the Belle Époque era. There are some incredible blogs and books out there delving into her life story that are worth checking out. 
> 
> Miranda's Carolina Herrera dress 
> 
> I used some artistic license with this one. The actual dress is navy blue and covered in its entirety in a beautiful diamond pattern of beadwork. For the purpose of this chapter the dress is black minus the beadwork. We all know that what Miranda wants Miranda gets…
> 
> The song lyrics are from the Eurythmics, There must be an Angel (playing with my heart)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the last chapter. I can't quite believe we are here but it's been quite a journey for me having never written anything before!
> 
> The biggest thank you to everyone that has left kudos and comments - they really do carry you through and to see that so many of you have loved this little adventure as much as I have loved writing it has been absolutely heart warmly wonderful! Thank you so so much! 
> 
> And to zizis - there will be never enough words to express my thanks and gratitude for the support and encouragement you have given me throughout this entire process. You are simply fabulous and have been my cheerleader from the beginning when this was just a little tiny thought and then held my hand as it developed into what it is now! 21 chapters - wow!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the last installment xx

Miranda stood in front of the dresser, reaching up and carefully removing her earrings. Her heels long gone, the balls of her feet burning with the tell tale throb of a night spent dancing. She hadn't felt like this in years and it was yet another delicious reminder that Andrea was so different to anyone she had ever let into her life. Even if she had wanted to she wouldn't have been able to stop the silly grin that broke out over her face. Tonight had been perfect. Just perfect. 

When it came to the awards, her girls were, of course, in the winning team and looked adorable on stage collecting their team medals. The pride she had felt when Cassidy had won most improved swimmer and Caroline walked away with the fastest PB of the trip was off the charts. This was only to be topped by her Andrea having been voted most favourite coach. Which seemed to only be a surprise to the swimmer herself. And it wouldn't have been Andrea if the poor woman hadn't tripped on the way to the stage. Cassidy and Carolines' cheering and the subtle wink she had given as Andrea had sought out her gaze once she had made it onto the stage had helped centre the embarrassed brunette. 

Megan had done wonders with the photography throughout the evening. She showed such talent and Miranda relished the pleasure of discovering and nurturing a new star. Megan's compositions on something as simple as a photo wall were outstanding and that, combined with the test shots she had done for the upcoming shoot, lead for a very excited Editor.

Miranda had already selected and mentally framed where some of the images she had requested from Megan would be displayed throughout the town house, proudly and prominently. There was one in particular, of herself and all three of her girls, that would most certainly be gracing the desk in her study and no doubt, eventually, her office at Runway. 

Andy walked out of the bathroom and saw her love gazing dreamily into the mirror. She slowly crept up to Miranda and wrapped her arms around the svelte and now very familiar body and whispered in her ear. 

"Penny for them?" 

"Oh my! You made me jump darling," Miranda clutched a hand to her chest as she leaned in to Andrea's kisses as they now made a painfully slow path from her ear down her neck. 

"Sorry my love, I thought you had heard me," 

"Hmmm you're so not sorry. I can tell," Miranda tried to give her best glare as she met the brunette's eyes in the mirror. Clearly unsuccessfully, judging by the chuckle she was given in response. 

"You're right. I am not. Now. You, me and that bed have a date. And there is a very, very strict dress code." Miranda's eyes darkened as she shivered in anticipation. 

The only sounds then were the gasps of the editor as her dress was slowly unzipped and every freshly revealed patch of skin was kissed… 

Miranda collapsed back on the mattress, spent and most definitely sated. Her arm covered her eyes as she tried in vain to regulate her breathing. 

"Oh darling, I didn't think it could get any better and then you always manage to surpass yourself," Miranda lifted the covers up and took in the very smug face of her lover as the brunette slowly crawled up from between her still trembling thighs. 

"Well what can I say? You inspire me," Andy grinned and wiggled her eyebrows as she snuggled down next to the older woman. She placed a kiss on the cooling bare skin of Miranda's shoulder. 

Miranda rolled on her side so she was facing Andrea. She reached out and traced a finger down the brunette's cheek. 

"I don't want to leave tomorrow," Miranda sighed, her eyes blurring through unexpected tears. 

"It's been so wonderful, dreamlike even. But alas you have an empire waiting for its Queen to return." 

Miranda huffed and rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. 

"I know. But it's just so easy here," Miranda picked at the covers, "With you. And tomorrow it's back to reality. To quote my darling daughters, 'that royally sucks', and to make matters worse, I am not going to be seeing you for at least a week." 

Andy entwined their fingers together and gave them a comforting squeeze. 

"Yeah that's not so great. I am majorly regretting agreeing to help Grams with the next intake of campers. But that was a commitment I made before I knew you existed and before you had totally rocked my world," Andy propped herself up on her elbow and placed a chaste kiss to Miranda's pouting lips. 

"Rocked your world? Really, Andrea," Miranda gave her best exaggerated eye roll before reaching up and tangling her hand in the brunette's long locks and deepening the kiss. 

"Yep. Rocked. My. World." Andy punctuated each word with a kiss, "And then some…" 

Without warning Miranda suddenly flipped them and was straddling Andrea who let out a surprised squeak. 

Miranda arched an eyebrow and with a mischievous glint in her eye she drank in the sight underneath her, rocking her hips against the brunette's wet heat. 

"Hmmm, well I am sure there's a lot more rocking of worlds we can do darling," and with that Andrea let out a loud unbridled laugh at the cheesy line. 

"Oh you are such a goofball Miranda. But you're my goofball. Now, lay it all on me Priestly. I am yours for the taking."

*****

  
"Miranda, time to wake up. I have coffee," Andy was already dressed and perched on the edge of the bed trying to be as gentle as possible in rousing her Dragon. 

"What time is it?" a muffled grumble came from beneath the covers. 

"It's 7am. You've got plenty of time until the bus needs to leave," Andy watched as Miranda poked her head out, eyes scrunched up against the sun light that was streaming in the bedroom. 

"That better be hot," Miranda groaned as she propped herself up against the headboard and nodded towards the brunette's offering. 

"Oh you wound me," Andy dramatically clutched at her chest in faux dismay, "as if I would bring a sleeping dragon anything that wasn't piping hot,"

Miranda took her first sip and hummed in delight. 

"It's perfect. Thank you darling," Miranda looked around their room and saw that Andrea had started to tidy up and had already gathered some of her belongings together. Reality really did bite. 

Seeing Miranda's downcast face and wanting to keep the mood light, Andy stood up and walked over to the wardrobe to retrieve something. 

"Don't forget to pack this," the brunette turned around and stood there holding a leather jacket. Miranda instantly recognised it as the one she had worn when she rode pillion on Andrea's motorbike. 

Miranda got out of bed and walked towards Andrea. "Oh darling, I can't take your jacket," she reached out and ran her hands down the buttery soft leather lapels. 

"It's yours. As soon as I saw it on you it ceased to be mine. You just owned it," Andy held it open and Miranda slipped her arms into it, "And wow. Look at how hot you look in it," Andy moved them in front of the large mirror. 

Miranda stood there wearing nothing but Andrea's worn leather jacket, her hair still tousled from sleep, and face free of makeup. For a moment she didn't recognise the person that stared back at her. She wanted to capture this moment in her mind forever. Turns out Andrea had the exact same thought. 

"Wait there, back in a sec," Andy then quickly ran out of the room. Within seconds she was back with her phone. 

Miranda realised what Andrea wanted and looked at her wide eyed. Surprised but ridiculously happy. She was loved. Desired. Wanted. 

"Come on Priestly. Pretty please? Indulge me." As the brunette fluttered those thick dark lashes Miranda resigned herself to the fact she would never be able to resist those doe eyes. Her answer would always be yes. 

"Fine. But this is for your eyes and your eyes only. I mean it Sachs." Miranda then gave her her best pose and Andy feared her phone would melt under the sultry gaze. 

"Holy shit. This is. I mean. My god. You are stunning. And mine. And I love you," Andy stuttered as she kept looking back and forth between the black and white image she had just captured and the real thing. 

Miranda looked at the screen, rubbing her lip with her finger. Andrea had captured exactly what she had wanted to remember forever. This carefree Miranda she had become, happy and in love, her naked torso peeking out from under the open jacket, her eyes full of hope and lust for the one behind the lens. 

"Acceptable," 

Andy couldn't help but reach her hands under the jacket and palm the small, perfectly formed breasts. With a groan Miranda desperately sought out Andrea's lips. 

"Shower. Now." And with that Miranda shrugged off the leather jacket, dropped it onto the bed, and stalked towards the bathroom leaving the brunette hastily removing her clothes as she rushed to catch up with her. 

*****

  
"Darlings, do you have everything?" Miranda was counting her girls bags knowing full well that they would have left something behind. 

"Yes mum," they both groaned. 

"And you did a double check under your beds and in the bathroom?" 

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other quickly, and rolled their eyes in sync. "I'll go double check our rooms," Cassidy quickly ran off. 

Miranda looked over and saw Andrea standing with Cora and Josie who were all saying goodbye to Coach Saunders. Not wanting to interrupt she turned back to Caroline and asked for her to help with carrying their luggage to the bus. 

"Need a hand Priestly?" Andy was there in an instant and bent down to pick up one of the bags Miranda had been about to. 

"Always," Miranda purred. They had already said their goodbyes in the privacy of their chalet and the Andrea shaped bite marks on her inner thighs and shoulder were testament to how thorough this endeavour had been. At the time Miranda was caught up in the moment but now the remembrance of Andrea having branded her would more than help her get through the coming week. 

The girls said goodbye to Josie and Cora, in a flurry of hugs and a few tears. Cassidy and Caroline had got rather attached to the Sachs Matriarch. 

When it was Miranda's turn, Cora swept her up in a hug of thanks and whispered gratitude, both knowing they had made a friend for life in the other. 

"Josie, my assistant Emily will be in touch in regards to the shoot schedule and finer details. And of course I will see you then," Miranda sniffed trying to keep her tears at bay. She was going to miss this formidable woman. The shoot couldn't come around quick enough. She hadn't even left and was already itching to get back. 

"Not a problem honey. I have the whole weekend blocked out and I am secretly looking forward to seeing you and your team in action. Have you mentioned the shoot to Andy yet?" 

"Not yet, but I am sure she will go for it. If not, I have my ways of persuading her," Miranda winked at Josie and laughed as the older woman's cheeks started to pink. 

"Right you, come here. I need a hug that's going to last me at least seven whole days and nights of being alone," Andy gathered Miranda in her arms and buried her face in the crook of the editor's neck inhaling the oh so familiar scent. 

"I'm going to miss you so much darling," Miranda felt a tear fall. 

"Hey none of that, or you'll set me off and Caro and Cass won't let me hear the end of it!" Andy let out a watery laugh which convinced no one. 

Taking a deep breath Miranda gave her brunette one last squeeze knowing if she didn't let go now they would have to drag her onto the bus. 

"I love you," Miranda whispered and left a lingering kiss on Andrea's cheek. 

"I love you too. I'll call you this evening, OK?" 

Miranda turned and followed her daughters as they boarded the bus. With a last wave she climbed up the steps and went to take her seat. 

As the bus trundled off towards the main road Andy's bravado evaporated as she swiped at the tears that were now freely falling. Her heart ached and the desire to run after the vehicle that was taking her love away from her was overwhelming. She felt a strong arm curl around her waist. 

"You'll see her soon honey," Josie gave her granddaughter a squeeze. 

Leaning on her grams, Andy nodded and then turned to bury her head in Josie's shoulder as she couldn't hold back the sobs any longer. 

"I miss her already, grams. So so much," 

Josie looked over at Cora who nodded at her. 

"What's stopping you from going back to the city today?" Andy looked up at Josie in surprise. 

"I said I'd help you this week. And let's face it I don't need my mother having another excuse to make digs at me,"

"You leave Helen to me. You know what she's like. She always has to be grumbling at something. You can't help that you take after me now, can you?" Josie playfully nudged Andy with her hip, "Plus, Cora is going to be staying here for a while, so she can pick up anything you were down to do,"

"Really grams? You don't mind?" 

"Not at all honey. Now I suggest you go get packed up and then you can be on your way."

"Oh grams, you are the absolute best, you know that?!" Andy hugged Josie and picked her up spinning her around as Cora looked on and laughed at the pair. 

"Oh be off with you. Now, scram before I change my mind!" 

Andy didn't need telling twice and with that she sprinted off to pack. She was going to see Miranda! 

*****

  
The journey home seemed to have taken forever. Miranda had had a brief message exchange with Andrea but nothing since they had neared the city. 

By the time Roy had met them off the bus at Dalton and driven them home Miranda didn't have the energy to argue against the girls pleas for takeout for dinner. It was a subdued affair, and once finished the girls cleared the table and went straight to their rooms without being prompted. 

With no Book to look at and not wanting to even think about work until the following morning, Miranda poured herself a large glass of wine and headed upstairs to run a bath. 

Miranda was upstairs unpacking when she heard the front door open and shut. Hushed whispers floated up the stairs as she made her way to the landing. 

As she walked down the stairs she stopped, her foot hovering over the last step as she processed who was standing in her hallway. 

"But, I thought," Miranda gasped, "You're not meant to be here?"

"Well I heard there was a job going round here for a private swim instructor. Much needed I gather. Thought I would check it out."

"Is that so?" 

"Uh huh. So Priestly," Andrea dropped her rucksack on the floor and placed her helmet on the console table that the Book frequented on a nightly basis, "Am I hired?" 

Miranda burst into delighted laughter. Only she could be coerced into attending a swim camp, find the love of her life and leave still not being able to bloody swim! Taking Andrea in her arms she captured the brunette's lips in a soul crushing kiss. 

"What do you think, Sachs?" 


End file.
